Praying for a sunrise
by Ellana-san
Summary: Jack soupira avant de se tourner vers Carter. "Un jour, il faudra que vous m’expliquiez pourquoi il y a toujours un problème. "sam/jack; daniel/vala
1. Under the deep blue sea

_Coucou tout le monde! Alors avant de commencer j'ai des petites précisions à apporter. _

_**LIRE AVANT LA FIC !!**_

_1) Cette fic est post-continuum et après que Sam soit revenue d'Atlantis mais il n'y a __**aucun spoiler**__. S'il y a des références à des évènements survenus dans la saison 4 d'Atlantis, ce ne sont que des inventions et des présomptions de ma part. De plus, le seul truc qui fait référence à Continuum, c'est l'exécution de Ba'al mais je suppose que tout le monde est au courant de ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre. _

_2) Je pars du principe (espérons le erroné) qu'en retournant au SGC dans la saison 9, Sam s'est replacée sous le commandement de Jack, chef du Homeworld Security, et que donc, toute relation entre eux est interdite. Mais citez moi une seule de mes fics qui ne soit pas ship…_

_3) La fic est raté T parce que plus tard dans les chapitres il risque d'y avoir des allusions…Bref. Rien d'explicite mais je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ça…_

_Ah, oui. Cette fic est inspirée du fic Abyss de James Cameron et bien sûr, un grand merci à ma bêta préférée bien qu'occupée à faire poiroter les étudiantes Allemandes…Audéarde. (Applaudissements nourris mesdames et messieurs.)_

_Et enfin, la note de l'auteur : ENJOY !!_

_Oups j'ai oubliée de préciser…Sam/Jack ; Daniel/Vala_

**Chapitre 1 : Under the deep blue see****.**

_Quiconque lutte contre des monstres marins devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même ; et quand à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour._

_Friedrich Nietzsche. _

Le lieutenant colonel Cameron Mitchell sentit un pincement familier au niveau de ses tripes en voyant à quelques mètres de lui, le reste de son équipe s'affairer autour du minuscule sous-marin qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur destination finale. Cette sensation nauséeuse n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation habituelle qui le prenait au début de chaque aventure. Non, elle avait tout à voir avec la peur, primaire et brutale, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis que Landry leur avait assigné cette mission. Non, aujourd'hui, Cameron Mitchell n'accompagnerait pas son équipe. Aujourd'hui, il cédait sans grande fierté face à sa plus grande peur.

Détournant les yeux de la dispute qui opposait son archéologue et sa voleuse interstellaire, Cameron laissa dériver son regard au loin. Il avait toujours aimé les bateaux, et là, il était servi…Le _Voyager_…Un immense navire…Le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu. Il fallait dire que le concept était audacieux et à ce qu'il en savait, inédit. C'était d'ailleurs un projet américano-soviétique. L'entraide avait été nécessaire pour le mettre sur pied. D'après ce que Daniel lui avait appris, la simple création de cette base avait pris quatre ans, elle n'était en fonction que depuis deux ans.

Le _Voyager_ n'était, en fait, que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Mouillant entre l'Atlantique et l'Arctique, il était relié, par quatre grues portant des câbles rétractables, à une station de forage immergée. Surnommé _Ys_ en hommage au mythe du même nom, la station supplantait toutes les autres en technologie, en superficie et en audace. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour y aller…Ca semblait incroyable là-dessous…Et tous les autres partaient…Lui serait condamné à faire le lien à la surface. Certes ça lui laissait au moins l'excuse de rester sur le _Voyager_ mais ce n'était pas pareil que de partir à l'aventure…

Et puis, le reste de son équipe semblait vraiment enthousiaste, tellement d'ailleurs qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'air peiné de devoir l'abandonner derrière. Carter était intenable depuis qu'elle avait appris que la conceptrice du projet était le docteur Svetlana Markov et qu'elle ferait partie du voyage, Vala était tout simplement emballée par la perspective d'une ballade en sous marin, même si celui-ci était minuscule et méritait plus le terme de boite à sardines qu'autre chose, Daniel, lui sautait évidemment partout à la perspective de l'objet alien qu'ils allaient chercher et puis il y avait Teal'c. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si le Jaffa était vraiment partant. Il n'avait pas semblé au comble de la joie quand Landry les avait débriefés mais, avec lui, c'était dur de dire.

« Vous restez toujours ici, Mitchell ? »

La claque sur l'épaule lui tira une grimace. L'homme avait beau avoir entamé sa cinquantaine, il avait conservé sa force et sa stature.

« Oui, mon Général. »

Le Général O'Neill. Il avait beau l'avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises, il avait beau avoir passé plusieurs soirées avec lui, il restait à ses yeux un héros intouchable. Et bien entendu, il était la raison pour laquelle le reste de SG-1 ne se lamentait pas trop de sa défection temporaire. Carter, Daniel et Teal'c du moins. Ils étaient tous les trois heureux de reformer pour un trop court moment la vieille équipe. Il doutait cependant que Vala se sente exclue. Lui-même aurait peut-être été intégré, mais seulement voilà, l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans une coquille de noix, soumis à la pression de tonnes d'eau le terrifiait. Le grand Colonel Cameron Mitchell était claustrophobe…Du moins quand il s'agissait de sous-marin.

« Je croyais qu'il y avait des marins dans votre famille… »

Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ça ? A peine l'eut-il pensé qu'il sut. SG-1 était son équipe, sa famille. Qu'importe ce que Mitchell ferait, c'était un fait inéluctable. Dans l'esprit de tous, SG-1 comportait quatre membres et se composait d'un colonel, d'un major, d'un archéologue un peu farfelu et d'un Jaffa rebelle. Il était évident que Jack O'Neill n'avait pas abandonné, trois ans plus tôt, le reste de ses amis à quelqu'un dont il n'aurait pas vérifié les motivations au préalable. Cameron se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

« Les marins sont sur des bateaux, mon Général. Et les bateaux, ça flotte. »

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de son supérieur. Outre le reste de leur petite bande, ils avaient en commun le même humour grinçant, à la limite de l'ironie.

« C'est Carter qui vous a appris ça ? »

A peine avait-il mentionné le nom de son ancien second que ses yeux se mettaient à la chercher, comme par réflexe. Cameron s'abstint de répondre. Il se méfiait des conversations qui portaient sur la jeune femme, particulièrement quand son interlocuteur était un bon ami à elle et Général deux étoiles de surcroit. Il y avait un truc pas net entre eux, un truc dans lequel Mitchell se refusait à mettre les pieds. Bien sûr, il avait entendu les rumeurs –la base était remplie de commères– mais il s'était retenu de tout jugement. Il aimait beaucoup Carter et sa vie sentimentale ne le regardait pas. Même si, lorsqu'O'Neill était en ville, elle passait la moitié de son temps à le dévorer des yeux, ce qu'il lui rendait bien il fallait l'avouer, et finissait invariablement enfermée dans son labo à s'abrutir de travail pendant les quinze jours qui suivaient.

Désireux de faire glisser la conversation sur un autre terrain, il désigna de la main Vala et Daniel, toujours occupés à se chamailler devant le regard curieux du personnel.

« Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer avec ces deux là, mon Général. »

Le propos était sarcastique. Leur mission ne durerait après tout que quelques heures, une journée tout au plus. L'USS Sheridan qui croisait dans ces eaux, avait repéré, une semaine plus tôt, un drôle d'objet doré, visiblement pas à sa place. D'après les clichés qu'ils avaient rapporté, Daniel avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil Goa'uld. Et comme il était situé non loin de la station _Ys_… La mission consistait à déterminer ce qu'était cet objet, si jamais il constituait un quelconque danger, _l'Indépendance, _leur nouveau vaisseau, était en orbite, prêt à le téléporter. Le Général O'Neill n'était là que parce qu'il s'agissait d'une mission commune avec les Russes. Et peut-être un peu parce qu'il s'ennuyait de ses anciens amis.

« Oh, ça j'en suis sûr, Colonel. »

Avec ça, il laissa le jeune homme, avançant avec assurance vers son ancienne équipe. Jack ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Normalement, c'était Wolsey qui se chargeait de ce genre de travail. Sauf que là, Wolsey était dans une autre galaxie à faire le boulot que son ancien second aurait dû continuer à faire. Il avait toujours détesté ce petit binoclard.

Arrivant au niveau de son meilleur ami, il s'arrangea pour le bousculer. Daniel s'interrompit, ouvrant la bouche pour se défouler copieusement sur celui qui avait eu la mauvaise grâce de l'empêcher de sortir l'argument qui aurait finalement fait taire Vala, quand il comprit qui était intervenu. Il referma aussitôt la bouche, foudroyant Jack du regard.

« Si j'avais su qu'il fallait faire ça pour vous faire taire, je l'aurai fait il y a des années, Danny Boy. »

Dans l'imitation parfaite du poisson rouge, Daniel ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de décider contre lequel il devait s'énerver. Son regard ne cessait d'aller du sourire horripilant de Jack à celui, moqueur, de Vala.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait, Jack…Il est bloqué, maintenant. »

La brune et le militaire échangèrent un regard et firent de leur mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le regard désespérément furieux de l'archéologue. Jack croisa les bras, il venait déjà de moucher Daniel et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

« Mon Général, quand êtes vous arrivé ? »

La voix, reconnaissable entre mille, entraîna ses intestins dans la plus endiablée des salsas. Onze ans, et elle lui faisait toujours le même effet. Se recomposant un visage neutre sous l'œil inquisiteur de Vala, Jack se tourna finalement vers son ancien second, son regard parcourut son visage malgré lui, cherchant une quelconque marque de combat. Combien de fois était-il revenu à Colorado Springs pour la trouver avec une attelle, un plâtre ou une énorme marque sur le visage ? Il savait que c'était raisonnable par rapport au nombre de fois où il leur avait rendu visite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle semblait radieuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une courte tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage…Il avait beau l'avoir vu plusieurs fois déjà, il ne s'habituait pas à sa nouvelle coiffure. Oh, il pourrait bien sûr…Il l'aimait même beaucoup. Mais dans sa tête, Carter avait les cheveux court…Remarquant qu'aucune estafilade n'ornait son visage, il s'obligea à se concentrer un peu plus.

« L'hélicoptère vient de me déposer. » Sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire. « Bonjour à vous aussi, Carter. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour ce qu'il savait être des excuses, mais la voix colérique de l'archéologue l'empêcha de les formuler. Visiblement, le mutisme de Daniel était de courte durée.

« Ah, Sam a droit à un bonjour, elle ? »

Il reporta son regard sur Daniel, amusé de cette petite joute verbale. C'était une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus. Certes ils se parlaient beaucoup au téléphone et c'était encore l'archéologue qui lui rendait le plus souvent visite. Mais s'il devait remettre Daniel en place, il préférait le faire face à face.

« Carter a droit à un bonjour parce que c'est une dame et que je suis courtois. » Il lui désigna Vala de la tête. « D'ailleurs vous devriez peut-être apprendre ce qu'est la courtoisie. On ne crie pas sur une femme, Daniel. »

« En effet, Daniel Jackson, votre comportement envers Vala Maldoran est plus qu'incorrect. »

Jack accueillit le Jaffa d'un sourire. Il le lui rendit d'une inclination de tête.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, O'Neill. »

Jack attrapa l'avant bras tendu de Teal'c dans la pure tradition Jaffa. Il avait fini par s'y faire à la longue. « Moi aussi, Teal'c. Moi aussi. »

Aucun d'eux ne réalisait à quel point il pensait ces mots là. Certes, ils avaient souffert de son départ au début, mais avaient fini par s'y habituer. Lui, jamais. Trois années avaient eu beau passer depuis son départ de Colorado Springs, quand il pensait à rentrer chez lui, c'était toujours sa maison qui s'imposait à son esprit et pas l'appartement anonyme dans lequel il vivait. Cette nostalgie chronique s'était encore aggravée quand Carter était partie pour Atlantis l'année dernière. Leur amitié était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Et la conserver intacte séparés par des millions d'années lumières était assez dur.

« Pourquoi tout le monde prend il toujours son parti, exactement ? »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Carter pour rentrer dans la conversation. Elle fronça les sourcils, simulant une intense réflexion.

« Vous parlez de Vala ou du Général, Daniel ? »

Son intervention entraîna le fou rire de Vala et un soupir monumental de Daniel.

« Encore en train de râler, Jackson ? »

Arrivant de droite, Cameron posa nonchalamment la main sur l'épaule de Sam. Jack sentit son cœur se pincer. Il n'aimait pas la proximité qui existait entre ces deux là. Il savait, pour avoir de multiples fois questionné discrètement Daniel, qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié. Une affection beaucoup moins profonde que celle qui existait entre l'archéologue et elle ou même entre eux deux, mais quand même…Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû renoncer à ses sentiments inappropriés, et il continuait pourtant à se comporter en mari jaloux. C'était pitoyable…Comme s'il avait un quelconque droit sur elle…

« Nous sommes prêt à partir. Oh, bonjour, Général. »

Jack détacha avec difficulté son regard noir de la main de Mitchell pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Il n'avait plus revu le docteur Markov depuis cette mission désastreuse en Sibérie.

« Docteur Markov. »

Daniel prit aussitôt le relais, entraînant la scientifique slave dans une impressionnante discussion en russe. Jack lui abandonna aussitôt bien volontiers le côté diplomatique, il se retourna vers le reste de ses hommes.

A son grand soulagement, la main de Cameron avait quitté l'épaule de Carter et il faisait maintenant ses adieux à Teal'c. La jeune femme, quand à elle, était prise par le monologue de Vala qui tentait de lui faire comprendre à quel point Daniel pouvait parfois être obtus. Sam avait beau tenter de calmer le jeu, l'ancienne pirate semblait excédée. Ceci dit, il en connaissait assez de Vala pour savoir que ce serait passager et que dans une heure tout au plus, elle recommencerait son jeu de séduction. Il leur emboîta le pas, très vite rejoint pas Teal'c.

« Vous semblez contrarié, O'Neill. »

Pour être honnête, il était assez refroidi par l'accueil si peu chaleureux que lui avait réservé Carter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou, mais il aurait apprécié au moins un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de participer à cette mission. Ce qui s'était passé après l'exécution de Ba'al, un mois plus tôt, planait encore entre eux… Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs…Il se rappela brusquement que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il était venu ici. Pour régler cette histoire.

« Non, Teal'c. Ca va. »

Le Jaffa baissa la tête, acceptant la réponse sans la croire complètement. Ils rejoignirent le reste de leur équipe au moment où les deux jeunes femmes montaient à bord de leur sous-marin, qui portait le nom de _Taxi 1._ Un détail lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux.

« Où est Markov ? »

Le colonel Carter interrompit son mouvement pour le regarder. Le sous marin était surélevé de quelques mètres et il était nécessaire, pour monter à bord, d'emprunter une échelle. Elle se tenait les deux pieds sur le seuil, une seule main accrochée au rebord en guise de protection en un équilibre précaire qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

« Carter… » Tenta-t-il dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle cesse ses acrobaties inutiles et finisse soit de monter, soit de descendre.

S'amusant visiblement de sa nervosité, elle resta là, balancée par la légère brise. La seule chose qui empêcha Jack de l'empoigner pour la faire redescendre, malgré le sentiment urgent de la protéger qui le prenait aux tripes, fut le sourire hésitant qu'elle lui lança. Il soupira, résolu à ce qu'elle reste sur son perchoir.

« Où est Markov ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton las.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, ce qui aurait pu la déséquilibrer et ne manqua pas d'accélérer considérablement le rythme cardiaque de Jack, puis lui sourit franchement.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous emmener tous. Svetlana prends _Taxi 2 _avec le reste de l'équipe Russe. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil derrière leur sous-marin pour découvrir qu'en effet, plusieurs personnes s'activaient plus loin, près d'un autre appareil. Il avait presque oublié l'équipe Russe…Reportant son attention sur Carter, il la vit disparaître à l'intérieur sur un appel péremptoire de Vala. Il n'était pas sûr que l'influence de la jeune femme brune soit vraiment positive.

« Si Svetlana ne vient pas avec nous, qui conduit ? »

La tête blonde de l'astrophysicienne repassa par l'entrée de _Taxi 1_. Elle se contenta d'un sourire satisfait puis repartit à l'intérieur. De là où il était, il put la voir s'installer tranquillement derrière le hublot. Appuyée contre le tableau de bord, à côté d'elle, Vala lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Jack le lui rendit sans grand enthousiasme.

« Oh. Non. »

A ses côtés, Teal'c garda une allure stoïque mais ses lèvres se plissèrent de façon significative.

« J'ai bien peur que si, O'Neill »

Avec un nouveau soupir, Jack suivit le chemin que Carter avait emprunté avant lui, Teal'c sur les talons. Arrivé dans le sous-marin, il prit quelques secondes pour détailler les lieux. C'était vraiment étroit, Mitchell ne regretterait pas de ne pas être venu. Le poste de pilotage n'était séparé du reste de l'appareil par aucune cloison, et des bancs s'étendait de part et d'autres de la partie arrière. Bref, le voyage ne serait pas des plus confortables. Son regard se posa enfin sur Carter, appréciant pleinement sa silhouette déliée.

Vu la particularité de la mission, ils avaient laissé les treillis au placard au profit de pantalons plus épais et de polaires. Cependant, s'il ne doutait pas que ceux-ci soient nécessaires en bas, pour le moment ils étaient beaucoup trop chaud. Ce qui était très certainement la raison pour laquelle elle ne le portait pas, mais affichait à la place un charmant petit débardeur. Vala, Teal'c et lui arboraient la même tenue, mais curieusement, ça n'avait pas la même répercussion dans son esprit.

« Carter, qui va conduire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et haussa les épaules. Il connaissait cette expression. C'était celle qui disait qu'elle avait été claire et n'avait aucune envie de se répéter.

« Moi, bien sûr. »

Jack échangea un regard inquiet avec Teal'c. « Oh, Seigneur. »

Il grimaça au moment même où les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Elle allait détester ça. Et de ce fait, elle les toisa, mains sur les hanches. « Quoi ? »

Son regard voltigea jusqu'à celui de Vala, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle serait encline à l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, la solidarité féminine semblait de mise sur ce coup là.

« O'Neill craint que votre façon de piloter cet appareil ne soit similaire à celle dont vous manœuvrez les automobiles. »

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, ils avaient très peu de chance d'heurter une barrière de sécurité ou de se faire arrêter par la police.

« Moi, j'adore monter en voiture avec Sam…Vous pensez qu'elle conduit mal ? »

Jack observa Vala, incrédule. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris le parti de Daniel un peu plus tôt.

« Euh…non, pas mal. Un peu imprudemment, peut-être. »

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Daniel, Teal'c et lui s'étaient vu mourir quand elle était au volant. Oh, elle conduisait bien, à sa connaissance, elle n'avait eu aucun accident depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais elle aimait la vitesse. Un peu trop.

« _Imprudemment_ ? »

Jack toussota. Il détestait la façon dont elle passait de la partie professionnelle à la partie amicale, toujours à son désavantage. Cependant, il avait appris au cours des ans, que le mieux à faire dans cette situation, était encore de faire le dos rond.

« Vous partagez le sentiment du Général, Teal'c ? »

Il foudroya Vala des yeux. La jeune femme s'amusait beaucoup trop de la situation à son goût.

« En aucune façon, Colonel Carter. »

Lâcheur. Jack tenta de sourire à Sam mais elle le regardait toujours avec ce petit air furieux. Elle ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois comme ça auparavant et elle dût se rappeler très précisément comment ça avait fini car elle détourna le regard. Il fut sauvé du silence gêné par l'arrivée impromptue de Daniel.

Vala se détourna en reniflant bruyamment, fixant les vagues qui s'élevaient au loin. L'archéologue observa un moment le dos de sa coéquipière, cherchant quoi dire puis leva les deux sourcils et se retourna vers Jack.

« Svetlana dit que c'est quand vous voulez. »

Sam retrouva aussitôt le sourire et resserra le nœud du polaire qu'elle portait autour de la taille. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui lui servirait à piloter, Jack leva la main, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas se précipiter.

« J'aimerai qu'un membre de notre équipe aille avec les Russes. Ils n'ont qu'à envoyer un des leur s'ils veulent. »

Un court silence succéda à ses propos. Personne ne les discuta, ceci dit. Ils avaient suffisamment eu de mauvaises expériences avec les missions communes par le passé…

« Vous n'avez qu'à y allez, Jack. Puisque vous n'aimez pas la conduite de Sam. » La voix de Vala, retentit, moqueuse. Elle fit une pause, le temps d'échanger un regard amusé avec son amie avant d'enchainer, impitoyable. « Et vous n'avez qu'à emmener cet énergumène avec vous. »

Avant que Jack ait pu réagir, Daniel était sorti en maugréant des choses dans une langue inconnue. S'il y avait eu une porte qui ne soit pas en métal forgée, nul doute qu'il l'aurait claquée. Le silence retomba tandis que Teal'c prenait place sur un des bancs, quelques secondes plus tard, Vala s'était laissée tomber à côté de lui et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, dans l'intention évidente de s'en servir de coussin.

« Vous restez, mon Général ? »

Jack étudia l'espace confiné, déduisant qu'il n'y avait que quatre places derrière. Par contre, il restait un peu d'espace à l'avant…Il alla se caler entre la paroi et le colonel. Satisfait quand il la vit se troubler de sa proximité.

« Entre les Russes et vous, Carter, le choix me semble évident. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un jeune homme débarquait, fermant sans explication la porte de lourd métal derrière lui. Jack remarqua alors le double système pouvant servir de sas en cas d'urgence. Cet appareil était un chef d'œuvre d'ingéniosité.

« Je suis le Major Alexei Oussoupov, le second du Colonel Sunayev. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il s'assit sur le banc opposé à Teal'c. Cela ne fit que conforter Jack dans son intention de rester près de Carter. Il fut d'ailleurs le seul à entendre son chuchotement.

« Vala doit regretter de ne pas avoir fait le même choix que vous, mon Général. »

Le petit sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme fut vite contagieux. Il était vrai que Vala n'avait pas l'air enchantée par leur nouvelle recrue. Jack ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il n'était pas des plus séduisants…

_« Prête, Sam ? » _

La voix de Svetlana fut nettement audible à travers les haut-parleurs. Sam sourit, anticipant le plaisir qu'elle aurait à conduire ce petit chef d'œuvre.

« C'est bon pour moi, Svetlana. »

_« Alors c'est parti ! »_

Jack trouvait sincèrement qu'elles en faisaient un peu trop. Il mettait le même enthousiasme à piloter un chasseur qu'elles à piloter cet engin. De la part de Carter, encore…Elle ne le connaissait pas et adorait ce genre de truc, mais de Markov…C'était elle qui l'avait construit et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait à la station.

_« Taxi 1, Taxi 2, ici Mitchell. Vous avez l'autorisation de plonger. »_

Sam sourit en enclenchant le bouton des communications. « Hey, Cameron ! Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène un souvenir ? »

La réponse mit quelques secondes à revenir. En fait, le temps qu'il réponde, l'immense bras articulé qui soutenait le sous-marin s'était déplié, leur donnant l'impression de voler.

_« Tachez simplement de ne pas faire de bêtises. Ca suffira à mon bonheur. »_

Le bras les amena jusqu'à une distance appréciable de l'eau. Il devait y avoir à peu près 10 mètres de chute. Jack pensait sincèrement qu'ils les approcheraient plus de l'eau.

« Vous devriez vous accrochez, mon Général. »

Suivant le conseil avisé de la jeune femme, il agrippa le bord de la console de commande. La chute fut courte et respectivement, effrayante. Puis, ils heurtèrent l'eau avec fracas. Une fois sûr qu'il était vivant et que le seul fait de pénétrer dans l'eau n'avait pas fait exploser le hublot, Jack soupira. L'aventure commençait.


	2. learning how to drive you crazy

_Hey ! Je ne promets pas d'updater de façon aussi fréquente toutes les semaines, mais bon, j'ai conscience que le chapitre 1 était peut-être un peu…Pas court mais disons qu'il ne faisait que placer le contexte. _

_Rewiews !! (Je rappelle la règle pour ce qui ne me connaissent pas…Plus il y a de rewiews, plus ça va vite !!)_

**Chapitre2 : Learning how to drive ****you crazy**

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Jack grogna, inutile de demander pour savoir qu'elle, elle allait bien. Carter semblait fascinée par son nouveau jouet.

« C'était un peu violent comme chute, non ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je vous avais dit de vous accrocher. »

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle.

« Vala ? Teal'c ? Tout va bien ? »

Jack jeta un regard vers leur nouvel ami Russe, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à participer à la conversation.

« Je vais bien, Colonel Carter. »

« Ils pourraient prévoir des sièges un peu plus confortables pour ce genre d'acrobaties. »

Jack sourit à Vala. Au moins, elle, semblait comprendre ses revendications. Sans plus de cérémonie, Vala abandonna son siège pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Ouah. »

Il n'aurait pas dit mieux. La vue qui s'étendait devant eux était impressionnante. Jack avait effectué plusieurs missions à bord d'un sous marin avant aujourd'hui, mais il n'était jamais monté dans un appareil similaire. C'était nettement différent. Dans un sous marin de taille normale, on se savait sous l'eau, mais c'était une ruche, on travaillait, on vivait sans rien voir. Là…C'était incroyable. L'océan dans tout ce qu'il avait de splendide.

La bulle, que l'on pouvait assimiler à un pare-brise, révélait tout ce que le métal gris cachait. Poissons mis en fuite par leur incursion impromptue dans leur domaine, étendue infinie de bleu décliné en un milliard de reflets différents…La vue avait de quoi couper le souffle. Tellement, que sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, un silence admiratif emplit l'habitacle. Seul Oussoupov semblait indifférent à ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, et la méfiance instinctive de Jack grandit encore.

C'était maladif, il ne faisait confiance aux gens que lorsqu'il considérait qu'ils avaient prouvé leur loyauté. Ou, dans de plus rares cas, sur un instinct impérieux. C'était le cas de Teal'c et Carter. En ce qui concernait Daniel et Vala, il avait fallu du temps, et il n'était même pas sûr pour la dernière. Sa confiance envers Daniel s'était vue totale à la fin de la mission Abydos, le temps pour le jeune homme de faire ses preuves. En ce qui concernait Vala…Disons que le fait que ses plus proches amis la croient digne de confiance lui suffisait. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour s'être fait une opinion personnelle.

_« Sam, tout le monde va bien chez vous ? »_

Soudainement, le deuxième module de transport apparut dans leur champ de vision, une Svetlana souriante aux commandes. Sam sourit en retour tout en lui assurant qu'ils étaient tous intacts. La physicienne Russe lui demanda alors de la suivre à distance raisonnable puis d'attendre les ordres. _Taxi 1_ fit donc comme indiqué et emboîta le pas à son jumeau.

« Combien de temps mettrons-nous à atteindre la station ? » lança la voix de Vala, légèrement plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

Sam haussa les épaules sans se retourner, concentrée sur sa tâche. « A peu près un quart d'heure. Ensuite, on devra rester plusieurs heures en chambre de pressurisation. »

Jack observa avec un intérêt teinté d'inquiétude le visage de Vala perdre ce qui lui restait de couleur. L'idée qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, souffrir de claustrophobie l'effleura. Il y avait une énorme différence entre être enfermé dans l'espace à bord d'un minuscule vaisseau spatial et être soumis à des tonnes d'eau dans un engin du même gabarit. Peut-être pas en théorie, mais dans les faits, même lui, sentait la différence. Ici, ils étaient soumis au bon vouloir de l'océan. Aussi cliché que cela semble.

« Tout va bien, Vala ? »

Il sut au moment où sa main se posait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme que c'était une erreur. Un geste pareil n'aurait pas prêté à conséquence avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de normal. Mais Vala n'était pas normale. A peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'elle s'était impitoyablement lovée contre lui.

Jack n'était pas stupide. Il savait que la séduction faisait partie de son tempérament naturel, qu'elle agissait comme ça avec tout le monde, y compris Teal'c. Moins fortement, certes, qu'avec Cameron et Daniel, mais assez tout de même pour que le Jaffa lui en fasse part. Le souci, c'était que Jack n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Les contacts physiques étaient pour lui une torture. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait dans les mots toute l'ironie et le poids qu'il pouvait. A l'exception de Daniel, Teal'c et Carter, il n'étreignait jamais personne, et ne provoquait aucun rapprochement. Le fait que Vala se retrouve dans ses bras, le perturba.

« Ca va beaucoup mieux, maintenant…On peut rester comme ça ? »

Jack ouvrit et referma la bouche, toujours mal à l'aise et comprenant subitement tout ce que Daniel avait désespérément tenté de lui expliquer. Ca se résumait, en fait, en un simple fait. Vala était complètement cinglée.

« Non ! »

L'exclamation était beaucoup trop paniquée pour lui appartenir et pourtant, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Vala se dégagea avec un air blessé purement factice. De fait, elle le perdit, pas plus de trente secondes plus tard. Le Général était totalement conscient que toutes les personnes présentes le dévisageaient. Toutes, sauf une. Et, curieusement, il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour lire un brin de jalousie dans le regard de son ancien second.

Non pas qu'il y ait rien de plus entre eux que cette amitié qui se rafraichissait avec les ans, que cet espace qui semblait se creuser entre eux, les séparant chaque jour un peu plus. Il supposait que c'était ce qui arrivait quand l'amour en avait assez d'attendre son heure. Parce que c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus ironique là dedans…Au moment où ils avaient enfin accepté ces sentiments, accepter dans le sens vivre, au moment où tout était possible, où ils étaient décidés à franchir le pas, on leur avait tout enlevé. Samantha Carter était trop précieuse au SGC et avait été rappelée là bas, la plaçant à nouveau dans sa chaîne de commandement. Et ils avaient abandonné. Soulagés en un sens, mais incapable de retrouver l'amitié stable et fragile qu'ils avaient forgée pendant huit ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils naviguaient dans un brouillard sombre, incapables de se considérer comme amis mais sans être plus pour autant.

« C'est quoi une chambre de pressurisation ? »

Le ton intrigué de Vala le ramena à la conversation initiale aussi bien qu'à la réalité. A nouveau, Sam haussa les épaules, les muscles de sa mâchoire un peu trop contractés, ses gestes un peu trop brusques. Il connaissait ce comportement là. C'était celui qu'elle adoptait quand elle voulait cacher une contrariété aussi passagère qu'évidente.

« Ca va habituer votre corps à la différence de pression. »

Le ton était haché, sec. Jack ne put empêcher un bref sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi indifférente que ça…Bien qu'il le sache déjà au plus profond de lui. Si Vala nota le changement d'humeur radical de son amie, elle ne le montra pas.

« Je croyais que vous aviez modifié la téléportation de l'_Indépendance_ pour ça. C'est à cause de ça que vous avez annulé le shopping la semaine dernière. »

Il y avait là un reproche à peine prononcé. Ce qui choqua le plus Jack, cependant, c'est que Carter admette enfin aimer le shopping. Avant, elle faisait de ses petites virées un secret absolu. Il avait finit par comprendre que ce qui avait débuté comme étant une façon de mieux s'intégrer à une équipe uniquement masculine avait évolué en petit jeu entre elle et Janet. Elles disparaissaient des journées entières, leur abandonnant Cassie puis revenaient en prétextant s'être baladées tout l'après-midi. Jamais une d'elle n'avait admis que le coffre de la voiture était plein de sacs, et malgré toutes les investigations du reste de SG-1, rien n'avait jamais été prouvé. Quand Jack ou les garçons l'interrogeaient, la réponse de Carter était immanquablement la même, faire les magasins n'étaient pas son truc. C'est pourquoi, il ne put réprimer la pulsion taquine qui le poussa à enfoncer le clou.

« Du shopping, Carter ? Vous qui détestez ça… »

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir qu'elle retourna immédiatement contre Vala. Jack n'osa rien dire mais aurait largement préféré que son attention soit pleinement consacrée à la direction qu'ils prenaient.

« On se servira de la téléportation pour remonter parce que ça nous évitera trois semaines de décompression. Huit heures ne rentrent pas dans la balance. En plus, l'_Indépendance_ doit encore effectuer un test pour l'hyper propulsion. Il est parti ce matin et ne sera de retour que dans trois jours, où il nous récupérera. » Elle lâcha un soupir agacé. « J'ai déjà expliqué tout ça au briefing… »

A son tour, Vala haussa les épaules. « Je n'écoutais pas. »

Jack toussa pour couvrir son rire. C'était quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais osé avouer à Carter et surtout pas avec ce détachement là.

« Et bien, vous auriez mieux fait. »

La réplique, mordante, du Colonel eut finalement raison de la bonne humeur de Vala. « Vous êtes nettement plus drôle d'habitude ! »

L'ancienne pirate jeta au Général un regard sombre, comme s'il en était responsable, et retourna dans la partie arrière, se laissant tomber face au Major Russe, toujours aussi silencieux.

« Il faudra également surveiller des signes de SNHP, mon Général. »

Rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de Carter, Jack quitta Vala des yeux pour les reposer sur la jeune femme blonde.

« SNHP ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler ? »

Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour l'ambiance générale que Carter se calme et continue gentiment à piloter sans les tuer, il se tourna vers Vala.

« Syndrome nerveux des hautes pressions. »

Levant un sourcil, Vala l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Jack se demanda brièvement si les membres du SGC se rendaient compte qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à imiter Teal'c.

« Une personne sur vingt ne supporte pas la pression. N'importe qui peut le contracter… »

« Ca commence par la crispation des muscles, les mains généralement. Mais les symptômes ne sont pas significatifs. Il faut surveiller les nausées, une excitabilité anormale, une désorientation… »

La voix de Carter prit le relais et il la laissa finir, énumérant les symptômes mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même. Le temps qu'elle termine, Teal'c avait repris sa place aux côtés de Vala, qui avait cessé d'écouter pour s'intéresser à Oussopov. Lui-même se laissa bercer par la voix chaude et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'océan.

« Salut…Je m'appelle Vala. »

Le sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres de Sam le convainquit de se retourner pour admirer la scène. Elle-même était toujours occupée à piloter, mais connaissait assez l'autre jeune femme pour pouvoir se contenter du son.

« Dites moi…Alexis, c'est ça ? Qu'aimez-vous faire pour vous amuser ? »

Jack devait reconnaître à l'homme une certaine impassibilité. Dans son genre, il aurait pu concurrencer les Jaffas. Alexis tourna simplement la tête vers le Général, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme qui, installée à côté de lui, souriait comme une démente.

« Le Colonel Carter parlait de comportements anormaux… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il sous entendait. Jack perçut une certaine gravité sous l'humour et préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Teal'c échangea un regard amusé avec Carter qui ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commenter ou d'apaiser les inquiétudes du Russe, la main de Jack pressant fermement son épaule, associée à son signe de tête, la renvoya à sa conduite.

« Le comportement de Vala Maldoran est souvent considéré comme étrange. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là d'une quelconque maladie. »

Se drapant dans sa dignité, Vala se leva et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son ami. « Merci, Teal'c. »

Le Jaffa tourna la tête vers Jack pour partager l'ironie de sa phrase mais ne fit finalement aucun commentaire. Le Major Oussoupov détourna également les yeux de la scène, jugeant visiblement l'attitude déplacée. Intriguée par le soudain calme qui régnait dans le mini sous marin, Vala suivit le regard des deux hommes et sourit, choisissant, pour une fois, de faire preuve de tact en gardant le silence. Ils étaient trop près pour que le geste du Général passe inaperçu.

Jack lui-même ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de l'épaule de Sam. Qu'importe où ils étaient, sa peau appelait toujours la sienne. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblée si surprise que ça, acceptant qu'il la touche par son consentement muet. Lorsque son pouce se mit à tracer des cercles sur sa peau, c'était inconscient…Inconscient mais pas très discret. Pas plus que les frissons qui traversaient régulièrement le Colonel.

Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était que cela semble si naturel. Ils n'avaient jamais pris assez de l'autre pour passer au-delà de l'attirance mais avaient partagé assez de tendresse dans leurs égarements pour savoir que, parfois, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait avoir. Des moments d'égarement et de la tendresse. Il y avait des moments où tout était permis car l'on savait que ce n'était que des bulles hors du temps et que la réalité nous ramènerait assez tôt entre ses griffes. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, c'était maintenant ce qui définissait leur relation. De trop rares moments d'égarement où seule la tendresse avait sa place.

Ils avaient banni l'amour.

Seulement, parfois, l'amour reprenait ses droits. Que ce soit dans une caresse, un regard ou un mot. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils se remettent à espérer…Un geste avait parfois plus d'impact qu'un discours…

« Je vois la station. »

La voix du Colonel, inconsciente de ce qui se jouait derrière elle et dans la tête de son supérieur brisa la léthargie qui semblait les avoir tous envahis. Jack retira lentement sa main et secoua discrètement la tête pour se rafraîchir les idées. Ses pensées avaient dérivé bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait voulu et ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Il était certain qu'il finirait bien par trouver cinq petites minutes en tête en tête avec Carter et qu'ils pourraient parler de leur petit problème. Parce que ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Cependant, pour l'heure, ils avaient une mission.

_« Sam, rangez vous derrière moi et attendez votre tour. Vous nous rejoindrez quand ils auront évacué Taxi 2. »_

Le Colonel rassura Svetlana sur ses ordres puis étira ses membres endoloris par l'inactivité. Jack en profita pour étudier la vue, en essayant désespéramment de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le décolleté de la jeune femme que les contorsions visant à détendre son dos rendaient presque indécent. Quand elle s'arrêta de gigoter et lui sourit lentement, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Elle le faisait exprès…

Jack fronça les sourcils d'une manière qu'il espéra significative. L'exécution de Ba'al n'avait eu lieu qu'un mois auparavant. Ca faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un mois depuis…'la dernière fois'. Il s'était parfois passé plus de six mois sans que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise et elle avait choisi aujourd'hui pour l'aguicher ? Alors qu'ils étaient dans un espace où l'intimité ne cédait qu'à la mer ? Cette femme était un démon.

Se souvenant, grâce à la bruyante exclamation de Vala, qu'ils n'étaient justement pas seul, Jack détourna les yeux du Colonel pour détailler le complexe sous lui.

« Et c'est ça qui est si fantastique… ? »

Encore une fois, le scepticisme qui perçait sous le ton hésitant de Vala traduisait sa pensée à merveille. Il ne s'attendait pas à Versailles mais quand même…La structure était classique d'une plaque de forage. Si on oubliait l'eau et les quatre câbles qui montaient vers une surface désormais invisible.

« C'est un projet audacieux, Vala. »

Au sourire qu'elle dédia à son amie, Jack sut que Carter était à nouveau calme. Elle pouvait parfois avoir un très mauvais caractère…

« J'ai remarqué que les Terriens utilisent souvent le terme 'audacieux' à la place 'd'ennuyeux'. Pas vous, Teal'c ? »

C'était peut-être le coup de coude amusé de la jeune femme ou bien le nouveau goût que le Jaffa portait à l'humour, mais Teal'c inclina lentement la tête.

« En effet, Vala Maldoran. »

Satisfaite du soutien, et ne prêtant aucune attention au cri indigné de Sam ou au regard amusé de Jack, Vala continua son inspection du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine et inconnue au fort accent slave résonne dans l'appareil.

« _Taxi 1_, _avancez jusqu'au sas. »_

Sam s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient l'équipe Russe, accompagnée de Daniel, dans la chambre de dépressurisation. La pièce était assez exigüe et Jack se sentit immédiatement pris au piège. La sensation n'était pas très agréable mais il ferait avec. C'était largement dû au fait d'être entouré de tant d'étrangers qui, qui plus est, étaient Russes. Non pas qu'il soit xénophobe, c'était simplement avec les Russes qu'il avait un problème. Trop de coups tordus par le passé.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce que Vala se jeta au cou de Daniel qui n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras. Jack se força à ne pas sourire. Il aurait parié que l'archéologue n'avait même pas pensé à s'écarter.

« Daniel ! »

Daniel la serra brièvement avant de la forcer à relâcher la poigne de fer qu'elle exerçait sur son cou.

« Vala ! On s'est vu il y a à peine une demi-heure, vous êtes ridicule. »

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, le fixant d'un regard noir. Daniel gigota, mal à l'aise, puis finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Et puis je croyais que vous étiez fâchée… »

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air vraiment touché par cette idée, mais peine perdue, ce fut visible pour tout le monde. Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Vala.

« Je vous ai pardonné. On s'installe où ? »

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, ou même comprendre ce qui se passait, il était assis sur un des bancs et elle était installée sur lui. Il voulut protester mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde, Daniel. De plus…» Elle prit une grande inspiration et son air de conspiratrice, abaissant sa voix jusqu'au murmure. «…je crois que ce type-là ne m'aime pas trop. »

Daniel suivit son regard jusqu'à Alexis. Il leva les sourcils, puis cala sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je me demande bien pourquoi… »

Vala haussa les épaules. « Il doit préférer les blondes. C'est ce qui plait aux hommes, non ? »

La jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir et remua jusqu'à trouver une position confortable contre l'archéologue. Daniel la laissa faire sans protester, ne pouvant difficilement pas lui accorder l'excuse du manque de place. Au bout de quelques secondes, comme une arrière pensée, il finit par répondre à sa question. « Pas à moi. »

Jack observa, amusé, Vala pousser Daniel sur un banc afin d'en faire son siège personnel, puis détourna le regard, cherchant à résoudre son propre problème de place. Daniel semblait se débrouiller très bien pour sa part et n'avait pas besoin de lui. Un côté de la pièce était déjà pris par les quatre membres de l'équipe Russe qui parlaient dans leur langue, visiblement heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Le docteur Markov s'était installée, par terre, à côté d'eux et Jack réalisa que, malgré la sympathie qu'il avait pour la jeune femme et l'esprit de collaboration qui devait normalement être instauré, ce serait ainsi tout le reste de la mission. Les Russes d'un côté et eux de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Il reporta donc son attention sur le banc qui longeait l'autre mur et où Daniel et Vala semblaient s'être déjà installés. Teal'c avait suivi le mouvement et avait pris place à côté d'eux. Carter attendait, indécise au milieu de la petite pièce. Le Général analysa l'espace qui restait et jugea que si quatre personnes pouvaient tenir dessus, Teal'c, au vu de sa carrure, comptait pour deux. Ce qui, puisque Daniel et Vala avaient décidé de partager leur place, ne laissait plus assez d'espace que pour une personne.

Son regard voyagea du banc à Daniel qui avait finalement posé une main sur la cuisse de Vala et l'autre dans son dos, puis s'arrêta sur Carter. Pendant une merveilleuse seconde, il pensa que peut-être ils pourraient les imiter puis réalisa où ils étaient, qui ils étaient et surtout que leur comportement devait paraître étrange à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, Carter. »

Il lui désigna la place vacante, déjà décidé à imiter Markov et à s'asseoir par terre. La main de la jeune femme, posée sur son bras, l'en empêcha. Elle lui sourit gentiment, et s'assit dans l'espace libre entre le mur et le banc en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes mon officier supérieur, c'est à moi d'aller par terre, mon Général. »

Il ne la crut pas une seconde mais par contre, le regard discret et soucieux qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, lui, expliqua plus clairement sa motivation. Il prit donc place aux côtés de Teal'c, en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. La situation avait ça de bien que les cheveux de la jeune femme frôlaient son avant bras.

Imitant la position de Daniel, Jack appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit de fond de la conversation Russe. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Daniel ne se lance dans un de ses discours passionnés sur ce que l'objet Goa'ould pouvait être, et son origine. Markov eut la gentillesse de ne pas le laisser monologuer en acquiesçant de temps en temps. Bientôt, Sam et Vala se joignirent à la joyeuse cacophonie en discutant cinéma et Teal'c, aussi stoïque soit-il, se sentit obligé de sortir de son mutisme quand les jeunes femmes dénigrèrent les trois nouveaux volets de Star Wars.

Indifférent aux conversations qui l'entouraient, Jack écoutait quand même, s'amusant de la passion avec laquelle Teal'c défendait la théorie selon laquelle les Jedis auraient tout à fait pu être Jaffas. Brusquement, un fourmillement au niveau de sa nuque le poussa à rouvrir les paupières. Quelqu'un l'observait. Son regard tomba presque immédiatement dans celui d'un bleu acier de l'officier supérieur Russe. Un certain Colonel Nikolaï Sunayev. Il avait cessé de parler, laissant ses équipiers à leur mystérieuse conversation. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Jack et celui-ci eut la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait à l'intimider. Intuition renforcée par la façon dont il pliait et dépliait ses doigts, faisant jouer les articulations.

Jack soutint son regard sans ciller jusqu'à ce que le Major qui les avait rejoints dans _Taxi 1_ ne lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, le Général fut soulagé de ne plus devoir supporter le poids de l'attention de cet homme. Il avait à son propos un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_Ah, oui ! En ce qui concerne les titres de chapitres, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais et que ça intéresse… _

_Chapitre 1 : Sous la mer profonde et bleue (merci je sais que ça veut pas dire grand-chose, lol, pour une meilleur traduction demandez à Androma)_

_Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à te rendre fou. _


	3. and here it goes

_Jsuis trop fatiguée pour argumenter alors je poste…Gagné Elbasi! Vous allez hurler, je vous le dis d'avance…Mais ne me tuez pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite où vous hurlerez encore + avant de re rehurler et d'enfin sauter de joie (ou pas) _

**Chapitre 3 : And here it goes****. **

Jack ne put empêcher le soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Il devait bien encore rester quatre heures avant qu'ils ne soient délivrés de cette boite de conserve –ce, bien sûr, pour en intégrer une plus grosse, cherchez l'erreur. Les discussions enjouées des deux premières heures avaient, peu à peu, cédé à un calme apathique et le Général avait regretté d'avoir oublié son vieux paquet de cartes à Washington. Graduellement, par manque d'occupation, chacun s'était retrouvé seul avec ses propres pensées.

Markov avait la tête appuyée contre le mur et semblait lutter pour ne pas céder au sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter. Les membres de l'équipe Russe avaient, eux, déjà sombré, excepté Oussoupov, qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil alentour dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une garde silencieuse. Un peu comme celle de Jack.

Il refusait de dormir entouré d'inconnus. Le repos lui ferait peut-être défaut plus tard –ce dont il doutait au vu de la nature de la mission- mais tant pis. Son instinct l'avait guidé tout au long de sa vie et, jusque là, ça lui avait toujours réussi. Son regard survola le reste de sa propre équipe, s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien.

A ses côtés, Teal'c, les paupières closes, avait adopté une expression d'intense relaxation. Il ne pouvait peut-être plus atteindre le Keel'No'Reem, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Plus loin, Daniel caressait les cheveux d'une Vala endormie, les yeux dans le vague. Jack ne savait pas à quoi l'archéologue rêvassait ainsi, mais il supposait que ça avait un rapport direct avec la pirate interstellaire qu'il tenait dans les bras. Par association d'idée, son regard tomba immédiatement sur la tête blonde qui s'était assoupie, la joue contre sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller plus tôt, songeant que le contact était trop rare et trop agréable pour le rompre. Cependant, l'angle inconfortable que formait sa nuque avec le reste de son corps, finit par l'alerter.

Il jeta à peine un regard vers Oussopov pour vérifier qu'il ne leur prêtait pas attention puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la secoua doucement. Elle se contenta de grogner légèrement avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le banc, dans une vaine atteinte pour trouver la chaleur de son corps. Le regard d'Alexis rencontra le sien, et le Major se détourna, nez plissé, mais sans faire de commentaires.

Jack n'en fit pas non plus. Détromper le Russe sur les idées qu'il se faisait de leur relation n'aurait fait que renforcer son opinion. Il exerça une pression plus forte sur son épaule.

« Sam. »

Il fit bien attention à garder une voix neutre basse. Histoire de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention.

« Jack. » Le grognement d'avertissement endormi le convainquit de retirer sa main. L'expérience lui avait appris à traiter de préférence avec une Carter parfaitement réveillée. Endormie, elle avait tendance à user de la violence plutôt que de la raison.

Il parcourut la petite pièce des yeux, vérifiant qu'Oussopov regarde toujours ailleurs. Markov avait cédé au sommeil, tête contre le mur, dans une position que Carter aurait pu imiter si elle n'avait pas décidé –à tort ou à raison- que la cuisse de Jack faisait un meilleur oreiller qu'une paroi de métal froid. Teal'c était toujours en pleine méditation et il savait que, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne dirait rien. Daniel, par contre, avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Les siens dérivèrent jusqu'à Vala qui, dans son sommeil, avait passé un bras autour du cou de l'archéologue, et Daniel, suivant son regard, détourna rapidement la tête, alarmé. Le Général se promit d'avoir également une petite discussion avec lui. Dès qu'il en aurait eu une avec Carter…

« Réveillez-vous, Carter. »

Aucun effet, si ce n'est un nouveau grognement. Jack soupira. Pour avoir passé sept ans à ses côtés en mission, il savait que, quand elle était sur ses gardes, elle avait le sommeil très léger…Combien de fois l'avait-il réveillé, simplement en se glissant à la place vacante sous sa tente, juste après avoir cédé la surveillance du camp à la vigilance de Daniel ? Et Jack était pourtant discret. Par contre, il savait aussi, d'expérience, que le reste du temps, elle dormait comme une bûche. Donc, il était probable qu'à l'instant, elle se sente en sécurité. _Grand bien lui en fasse_…

« Colonel Carter, réveillez-vous. C'est un ordre. »

L'intonation et l'appel de son grade dût finalement avoir raison du brouillard dans lequel elle errait, car ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement et son corps se redressa d'un coup. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jack avant de faire le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque danger et de revenir se fixer sur lui. Elle se relaxa instantanément et entreprit se masser la nuque, un léger gémissement douloureux passant le barrage de ses lèvres. Trop tard pour lui éviter un torticolis à l'évidence.

« Vous auriez pu me réveiller plus tôt. »

Il voulut répliquer, mais ne se donna même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Au saut du lit, Samantha Carter était de mauvaise foi. Il se contenta donc de l'observer tandis qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement contre le mur.

« Quelle heure est-il, Mon Général ? »

Le retour à tant de formalisme emmena Jack à sourire. Son regard passa rapidement sur la montre qu'elle portait au poignet, mais si elle comprit le sous-entendu, elle ne fit pas l'effort de lever le bras.

« A peu près 15h. Il reste plus de trois heures à passer enfermés dans ce caisson… »

Il aurait souhaité que sa voix soit plus neutre. Elle trahissait assez de sa nervosité pour que Carter le remarque. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait peut-être pas bronché, mais Carter, si. Le regard de la jeune femme passa brièvement sur Oussoupov, toujours occupé à fixer le mur comme s'il pouvait voir à travers, et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est une étape nécessaire, Mon Général. A cette profondeur, la norme des 21 d'oxygène est mortelle. Il faut prendre le temps pour que notre corps s'habitue aux nouvelles conditions environnementales. » Elle marqua une pause, puis fronça les sourcils et le détailla. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Si vous avez un problème quelconque, il faut absolument le dire… »

Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Le SNHP. Ca ne pardonnait pas. Jack lui sourit, rassurant, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Tout va bien, Carter. Je n'aime pas être enfermé aussi longtemps, c'est tout. »

Le visage de la militaire se fronça un peu plus, et il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas réellement convaincue. « Sûr ? »

Un coin de sa bouche se releva sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. La voir s'inquiéter pour lui était un baume sur ses blessures. Non pas qu'il apprécie le fait de l'avoir inquiéter. Mais, en revanche, il chérissait l'idée qu'elle tienne assez à lui pour le faire.

« En fait, Carter…J'ai effectivement un problème… »

Il la vit aussitôt se tendre. Et décida que la taquinerie ne valait que si elle ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments.

« Où aviez vous disparue pendant tout un mois ? »

Sam se détendit, mais pas totalement. Elle ne savait probablement pas où cette discussion l'emmènerait et il pouvait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. « Oh. J'ai été…occupée. »

« Occupée ? » l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Que parler de sa disparition vis-à-vis de lui ne lui plaisait pas. Et par-dessus tout, il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il emmène le sujet. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont ils parlaient. A vrai dire, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

« Et bien, après… » Son regard parcourut nerveusement la pièce. « …euh…l'exécution de Ba'al, SG-1 est partie en mission. »

Il savait tout ça. Les rapports concernant SG-1 étaient toujours sur son bureau, à peine Landry les avait il lu.

« Vraiment ? C'était bien ? »

Elle le regarda, sachant probablement qu'il avait attendu comme un malade que Walter l'appelle, dès que Hank l'avait prévenu qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus quand ils le devaient, et qu'il avait dévoré son rapport à peine deux heures après qu'elle l'ait écrit.

« On est resté sur Donka, presque deux semaines, mon Général. »

Elle dit ça avec une moue dégoutée qui semblait, de son point de vue, tout expliquer.

« Des vacances aux frais du contribuable ? »

Elle renifla. « _Vacances _? » Il savait ce qui c'était passé là bas, évidemment. Mais la faire sortir de ses gonds était beaucoup plus amusant que d'observer les mouches voler dans une minuscule petite pièce…sans mouches, qui plus est.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore eu des ennuis, Carter ? »

Il devinait que son ton posé et compatissant l'irritait. Ca ne fit qu'épanouir le sourire qui était déjà bien étendu sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, non…Trois fois rien. Pour ne pas changer, Daniel a voulu toucher un artefact, datant de je ne sais trop quand et, manque de bol, il s'est avéré qu'il était sacré. L'espèce de prêtre qu'ils avaient là bas, à été très clair, c'était soit la mort par décapitation, soit le rituel de réparation. » Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Cameron, Teal'c et Daniel étaient assez tentés par l'idée de s'échapper, ceci-dit… »

Jack fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Cette partie là n'était pas dans le rapport. « Mais ? »

L'attention de la jeune femme se posa à nouveau sur son supérieur. « Vala et moi tenons à nos têtes. Les gars ont préféré le rituel à la colère de Vala. »

Il réprima un petit rire. Il _pouvait_ imaginer ça. « Celle de Vala ? Ou la votre ? »

Un sourire suffisant flotta pendant quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. « Disons que, cumulées, ça fait beaucoup pour eux. »

Une toux forcée leur parvint de l'autre bout de la pièce, mettant en doute les paroles du Colonel. Sam foudroya Daniel des yeux mais celui feignait un sommeil profond qui ne dupa ni l'un, ni l'autre. Jack haussa les épaules et redonna à Carter sa pleine attention.

« En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez conservé votre tête. J'y tiens beaucoup, moi aussi. »

Ca aurait pu passer pour une parole de courtoisie. Ca ne l'était pas. Ses mots n'étaient pas anodins et elle le savait. Elle tourna la tête, et regarda sa montre dans un geste nerveux qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

« Et les trois semaines suivantes, Carter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et lâcha un soupir qu'elle voulut discret mais qu'elle ne parvint pas à masquer. « J'étais dans le Nevada, pour finaliser la propulsion de l'_Indépendance_. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle le devança. « Vous avez forcément signé mes papiers de transfert, mon Général. On ne s'est jamais appelé tous les jours, que je sache. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle ça aurait dû changer ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de la colère dans sa voix. Un nouveau toussotement retentit, cette fois pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sam jeta un regard vers Daniel, mais Jack l'ignora.

« Vous êtes partie un an, Carter. Dans une autre galaxie. Ca vous surprend tant que ça que vous ayez pu me manquer ? »

Il ne chercha pas à cacher son incrédulité. Ses mots le heurtèrent avec force tandis que son regard le transperçait. Si ses yeux avaient été des armes, il serait mort.

« C'est moi qui vous ait manqué ? Ou le _reste_ ? »

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot, faisant bien en sorte qu'il comprenne de quoi elle parlait. C'était inutile, le seul fait qu'elle se mette brutalement à chuchoter était révélateur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr que parler de ça devant tout le monde soit la meilleure option qui s'offrait à eux. Mais le seul fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il ne se servait d'elle que pour ça…Que pour…assouvir ses besoins…

« Vous, Sam. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que… »

« Vous me reprochez de ne pas avoir gardé le contact ? Qui a disparu après l'exécution de Ba'al, hein ? »

Jack était perdu. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours…Pourquoi ça aurait été différent cette fois ?

« Euh…Les gars… »

La voix de Daniel s'immisça entre eux, les ramenant à la réalité du petit espace dans lequel ils étaient. Jack réalisa alors qu'ils étaient le point de mire de tous les regards. Apparemment, ils avaient parlé un peu trop fort. Vala fut la première à bouger, elle s'adressa directement au Colonel sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, lui. Il comprit une chose, si Teal'c et Daniel ne prendraient probablement jamais partie entre Carter et lui, la loyauté de Vala, en revanche, était inconditionnellement acquise à la jeune femme.

« Sam, tout va bien ? »

Sam la rassura d'un sourire et s'empressa d'engager la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Les Russes recommencèrent à parler ensemble et Markov et Daniel étaient d'ores et déjà en train de blablater artéfact. Jack se tourna vers Teal'c, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Là, j'ai raté un épisode. »

Ou pas… Le Jaffa le dévisageait, indéchiffrable.

« Ishta regrette souvent de ne pas me voir davantage et cela provoque parfois sa colère. Peut-être le colonel Carter a-t-elle le même problème. »

Jack ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Le fait que Teal'c les assimile à Ishta et lui signifiait qu'il les considérait comme un couple. Ils n'étaient pas un couple.

« Nos relations sont purement amicales, Teal'c. »

Il avait parlé bas, espérant que personne, et surtout pas Carter, ne l'entendrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour…

Le Jaffa inclina longuement la tête. « Alors, peut-être est-ce le problème, O'Neill. »

Il retourna à sa méditation, laissant Jack seul avec ses pensées. Il ravala le soupir qui lui montait aux lèvres, pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ? Il avait enfin pris la décision qu'il remettait à plus tard depuis trois ans. Qu'ils remettaient tous les deux à plus tard depuis trois ans…Depuis cet après midi pluvieux où il était rentré chez lui, complètement déprimé.

Ce jour là, il venait de mettre un terme à deux mois d'efforts. Deux mois passés à flirter outrageusement avec Carter par téléphone, mails et tout ce qu'il était possible d'inventer pour communiquer à distance. C'était un jeudi. Un jeudi ignoble où, en plus de faire un temps pourri, il avait fait ce qu'il savait être la seule chose à faire mais qui venait pourtant de lui arracher le cœur. Il venait de donner son accord pour que Carter quitte la Zone 51 et soit transférée à Cheyenne Moutain. Il venait de donner son accord pour enterrer une relation qui n'était même pas pleinement née.

Les conversations formaient autour de lui un brouhaha chaleureux, mais Jack n'écoutait pas. Il repensait à ce jeudi là, à tout ce qui en avait découlé, et à ce qu'elle lui reprochait aujourd'hui. Ce jour là avait été le jour fatidique, le déclencheur. Il avait prévenu Carter dans la matinée de sa nouvelle affectation. Elle avait semblé déçue, mais pas réellement surprise. Surpris, c'est lui qui l'avait été quand elle avait frappé à sa porte six heures plus tard. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là, vraiment. Elle aurait pu se contenter de hurler, de passer sa colère sur lui et partir en claquant la porte. Seulement, voilà, il ne supportait pas de la voir triste ou malheureuse, et les larmes de colère qui brillaient dans ses yeux à cet instant là, l'avaient secoué. Il préférait penser que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassée. C'était plus facile à admettre que le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à se contrôler plus longtemps.

Il l'avait embrassée et elle le lui avait rendu. Encore une fois, ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ils auraient pu se séparer, gênés mais amis. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était arrêté. Ils avaient cédé à ce qui les appelait depuis leur première rencontre. A ce moment là, c'était encore de l'amour. Pur, brut, violent. Ce n'était que le lendemain matin que les choses s'étaient corsées. Il avait immédiatement proposé de démissionner, elle avait refusé. Leurs postes respectifs étaient trop importants pour les abandonner au premier venu et, encore une fois, ils avaient choisi de se sacrifier. Elle avait décrété que ce n'était qu'un accident, que ça devait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre et avait filé sans demander son reste.

Il ne l'avait revue que huit mois plus tard, après l'affaire de la Super Porte Ori. Il avait suivi les différentes péripéties depuis Washington, sans pour autant être au courant des détails. Cette affaire avait eu des répercutions au Pentagone, l'explosion du Korolev particulièrement. Il n'était pratiquement pas retourné chez lui en trois jours, ce qui, au vu du vide qui régnait dans l'appartement, ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Un soir, il était revenu chez lui, épuisé mais soulagé que tout commence à se tasser, et l'avait trouvée devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, ni comment elle allait ou n'importe quelle civilité de ce genre.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, il ne se souvenait même pas de la façon dont ils avaient atteint son lit. Cette fois là, ça n'avait été que du réconfort. Il y avait de l'amour aussi, mais ils s'évertuaient à le cacher, à l'enterrer jusqu'à le faire disparaître. Ils étaient restés presque deux jours complets dans la chambre, se faisant livrer du chinois et des pizzas. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par lui raconter avoir passé plusieurs heures à dériver dans l'espace, la peur qui l'avait saisie aux tripes, et la seule chose à laquelle son esprit semblait pouvoir penser. Lui.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'amour, alors ce week-end là, ils s'étaient contentés d'autre chose. Il avait effacé par ses caresses toutes les traces de cette mission, l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie. Il l'avait aimée, mais physiquement, refusant l'implication morale. Le lendemain matin, elle n'était plus là quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Jack avait compris. Cela était classé dans la catégorie 'accident' au même titre que leur première fois.

Ca s'était reproduit. Plusieurs fois. Toujours après des missions difficiles. Elle venait le trouver et il lui offrait ce qu'il pouvait. Son corps à défaut de son âme. Son cœur ? Elle l'avait déjà depuis longtemps. Au matin, l'un d'entre eux disparaissait toujours, pour que l'autre puisse se lever et faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, comme s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. L'inverse ne s'était produit qu'à une seule occasion. Cette mission idiote où elle avait failli mourir pour essayer un camouflage optique. Elle n'était pas en forme ce jour là, et il avait brisé leur accord muet en s'occupant d'elle, en la veillant. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment apprécié sa visite. Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé, ça faisait partie des choses dont ils ne discutaient pas.

Plus d'une fois, l'ironie de la situation l'avait frappée. Ils brisaient un règlement, qu'ils s'étaient toujours juré de ne pas franchir, par leurs actes. Mais, curieusement, ils avaient fini par se convaincre que, s'ils ne se contentaient que de sexe sans prendre le reste de ce qui faisait de deux personnes un couple, ils n'enfreignaient pas vraiment la loi. Que c'était les sentiments plus que leur corps qui 'fraternisaient'. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient réglé le problème de la culpabilité. Pouvaient-ils avoir d'autres relations avec d'autres personnes ? Jack supposait que oui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. N'avait jamais eu envie d'essayer. Elle ? Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir, peut-être. Mais il ne le pensait honnêtement pas.

Puis, elle était partie pour Atlantis. Deux fois. Il était venu sur la cité, deux fois. Jamais il n'avait utilisé les quartiers si gentiment mis à sa disposition par Sheppard. Parfois, il se prenait à penser que c'était mieux avant…Que c'était plus simple, plus sain aussi.

C'était probablement son départ pour Pégase qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Il ne supportait pas son absence. C'était une chose de la savoir éloignée de lui par des milliers de kilomètres, une autre encore de pouvoir serrer son corps contre le sien en sachant qu'elle l'autorisait à lui faire l'amour mais pas à l'aimer vraiment, et une complètement différente de savoir qu'elle ne se pointerait plus à l'improviste, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'était même plus dans la même galaxie que lui.

Au début, il avait cru que c'était le sexe qui lui manquait. C'était certes occasionnel, mais toujours intense, et puis, c'était Carter…Il pouvait se persuader qu'en agissant ainsi, ils cédaient à l'attirance tout en laissant le reste à distance, au plus profond de lui, il savait que c'était faux. Puis, peu à peu, il réalisa que ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur relation était non seulement pathétique mais, en plus, que ça ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il aimait cette femme, avait été déterminé à prendre ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner, mais le problème, c'est qu'il voulait plus. Cette situation n'était juste ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Elle le vivait mal. Elle pouvait se le cacher, le lui cacher mais c'était ainsi. Il le lisait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait contre lui, sachant que, le lendemain, ils devraient oublier, encore et encore. Il le voyait à ses gestes qui se faisaient plus mécaniques quand elle s'habillait le matin, et que lui faisait semblant d'être toujours assoupi. Peu à peu, il réalisait qu'il risquait de la perdre.

La défaite Ori avait été le déclencheur, il s'était mis à réfléchir de plus en plus sérieusement à leur histoire ou à leur liaison, qu'importe le nom qu'on lui prête. Cette amitié améliorée ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait être libre de l'aimer entièrement. Non seulement son corps, mais le reste aussi. Il connaissait la solution à tout ça. Mais elle l'avait refusée tant de fois…

Après l'exécution de Ba'al, le mois dernier, ils étaient tous allé dans un bar. Ca leur était arrivé plusieurs fois, sortir avec Daniel et Teal'c, parfois accompagnés de Cameron et Vala, et jamais Sam et Jack n'avaient _dérapé_. Pourtant, ce soir là, ils étaient rentrés ensemble. Naturellement. Ils ne s'étaient endormis qu'aux premières lueurs du jour mais Jack n'avait pas senti de changement. C'était toujours la même vieille histoire de règlements et du fait qu'ils n'aient pas le droit d'être ensemble. Simplement, cela s'agrémentait de sexe. Un mieux, auraient pu dire certains. De son point de vue, c'était pire. Un simulacre d'amour sans sentiment. Restait la tendresse, éternelle. Pourtant il l'aimait, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Seulement, il voulait plus. Il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours que Dieu faisait, il voulait la voir rire, la voir se mettre en colère pour des bêtises, il la voulait, elle. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre leur arrangement tacite et à s'en aller avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se mettait en colère ainsi. Après leurs rencontres nocturnes, il fallait en général pas mal de temps avant que leur relation ne redevienne assez stable pour qu'ils se voient face à face. En acceptant la mission, il savait que c'était trop tôt, mais il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler, de régler cette situation ridicule dans laquelle ils s'étaient embourbés. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'avait pas noté les changements. Peut-être ne les avait-elle pas remarqué elle-même. Mais dernièrement, les changements d'humeurs s'étaient faits radicaux. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid en dix minutes d'intervalle. Daniel l'avait remarqué aussi, il le lui avait dit.

Oh, Jack n'était pas assez stupide ou egocentrique pour penser qu'il en était la raison principale. Elle avait très mal vécu son renvoi d'Atlantis. Samantha Carter ne se faisait renvoyer de nulle part, c'était un choc pour elle. Et il n'aidait pas. Elle avait besoin de stabilité et lui ne lui offrait que des écarts qui ne pouvaient pas compter. Tout ça allait changer…

« Jack. »

La main sur son épaule, le poussa finalement à ouvrir les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Son regard parcourut la petite pièce mais tout ce qu'il y trouva fut Daniel. Les autres étaient déjà sortis.

« Daniel. »

Ce n'était qu'un vague grognement, mais l'archéologue lui sourit gentiment. « Les autres sont dehors. »

Il grimaça à la notion de 'dehors', mais suivit néanmoins son ami. Derrière l'écoutille, se trouvait une pièce plus large, agrémentée sur les murs de tuyaux et d'instruments étranges qu'il savait destiné à régler la pression dans la cabine de compression. Plus loin, il remarqua un boyau qui menait certainement au reste de la station. Markov était déjà en grande conversation avec un homme d'une stature imposante. Tellement que c'était presque étrange qu'il ait été qualifié pour le projet, il devait y avoir très peu d'endroits dans _Ys_ où il pouvait tenir debout, entièrement.

Sunayev, le colonel de l'équipe Russe, donna un ordre bref à deux de ses hommes et ils commencèrent aussitôt à décharger leur matériel. Quoi que cela puisse être. A ce que Jack en savait, ce n'était qu'une mission archéologique dont Daniel était le principal intéressé. La mission n'était commune que par souci de diplomatie.

« Teal'c, vous devriez aider nos amis. Markov, il faut que je prenne contact avec la surface. Carter, Sunayev, vous êtes avec moi. Daniel, commencez à voir avec… »

Il fit un geste de la main vers l'homme qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec Svetlana pour le regarder avec une certaine méfiance. « James. » Finit-il par dire.

« Avec James, les détails de l'expédition jusqu'à ce truc. Vala…Vous n'avez qu'à aller avec Daniel. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le cri de joie de Vala, mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Jack reporta son attention sur Sunayev, qui ne semblait pas vouloir contester un seul de ses ordres, mais l'observait pourtant avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il détailla ensuite Carter, remarquant avec soulagement qu'elle était nettement plus calme. Il tenta un petit sourire discret qu'elle lui rendit. Certes un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, mais c'était déjà un début.

D'un coup, tout le monde se mit à bouger. Vala s'accrocha au bras de Daniel, qui lui-même s'était rapproché du dénommé James. Bientôt, ils eurent tous les trois disparu dans le couloir. Teal'c avait entrepris d'aider à décharger les caisses Russes, et les autres l'attendaient. Il fit un petit geste, demandant silencieusement à Markov de les guider.

La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais partit néanmoins en direction du couloir que Daniel venait d'emprunter. Sunayev lui emboita le pas sans être plus loquace. Ils passèrent devant le puits de plongée, et devant diverses installations de forage. Jack sentait une certaine tension dans l'air qui n'avait rien à voir avec Carter. Le Colonel marchait à ses côtés, perdue dans ses pensées, mais pas hostile. Non, il sentait une certaine tension dans les épaules de Markov.

« Il y a un problème, Docteur ? »

La physicienne Russe stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement contrariée.

« Cette base est _mon_ projet, Général. Ici, _je_ commande. » Jack leva un sourcil et la jeune femme sembla s'apaiser un peu. « A cette profondeur, tout peut-être dangereux quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on fait. »

Jack inclina la tête, acceptant de mauvaise grâce la critique de Markov. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine, et qu'en décidant les choses telles qu'elles, il risquait de mettre la vie de son équipe en danger.

Considérant le sujet clos, Markov sourit rapidement et recommença à marcher. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, Sunayev s'arrêta et se planta devant le Général. Celui-ci le dévisagea sans ciller, ne parvenant pas à le cerner.

« C'est également la dernière fois que vous donnez un ordre à un membre de mon équipe, Général. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Votre équipe est sous mes ordres, _Colonel. _Que ça vous plaise ou non. »

L'homme le fusilla du regard puis se détourna, rattrapant Markov et engageant une discussion animée en Russe. Sam avait ralenti son pas, l'attendant. Il observa une seconde Sunayev s'éloigner en fulminant, puis lança un regard dubitatif vers Carter.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et reprit la route. Jack la suivit, en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres de Carter.

« Ravie de voir que vos talents diplomatiques se sont développés, mon Général. »

Il leva les sourcils. « Vous vous moquez d'un officier supérieur, Colonel ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Ce simple fait aurait pu lui valoir beaucoup d'ennuis avec n'importe qui d'autre. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais relevé quand il était Colonel et qu'elle était à peine Capitaine, encore moins quand elle était passée Major et il avait carrément abandonné quand elle était devenue Colonel.

« Je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille, Jack. Vous me connaissez. »

Il sut au regard flou qu'elle lui jeta qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser son prénom. C'était sorti naturellement. Jack éluda d'un geste de la main.

« Justement. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une petite salle couverte de consoles et d'appareils bizarres que Jack ne tenta même pas d'identifier. Un des écrans, en revanche, attira de suite son attention. Le visage de Cameron emplissait le cadre. Au dessus, une minuscule Webcam retransmettait ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Mitchell agita la main vers eux, le mouvement étrangement ralenti. Jack supposa qu'il y avait des interférences.

« Mon général. »

Jack inclina la tête, agacé que Mitchell ne soit pas plus à l'aise avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme le genre de supérieur intouchable. Ils échangèrent quelques banalité, confia à Mitchell un message pour Washington et un autre pour le Kremlin, puis laissa la place à Carter. Sunayev et Markov étaient déjà sortis pour leur laisser de l'espace. Il entendait les échos de leur conversation mais n'y prêta pas attention.

« Sam ? »

Jack tourna la tête, observant Carter se placer dans le champ de la caméra.

« Salut, Cameron. »

Il y avait une familiarité entre ces deux là qui ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

« L'_Indépendance_ nous a envoyé un message pour vous. »

Sam sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Le genre de sourire irréfléchi qui la rajeunissait de 10 ans, et replongeait Jack dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques d'une autre époque, où il était le numéro 1 et ou elle le suivait inconditionnellement. Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser qu'elle était sa meilleure réussite. Militairement, il l'avait modelée, lui transmettant tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il savait qu'elle serait son dernier second. C'était dans l'ordre des choses…

« L'hyperpropulsion marche ? »

Cameron eut un petit rire. « Oui mais ils ont un problème de bouclier. Josh vous fait dire qu'il vous doit un dîner. »

Cette fois, c'est Sam qui se mit à rire, et Jack se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait vu que triste ou alors vraiment _très_ heureuse…Mais il supposait que ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

« Ok. A plus tard, Cameron. »

Mitchell fit un petit geste de la main. « Oh, je reste là…Y a pas vraiment de grandes possibilités de distractions dans le coin. »

Sam secoua la tête et prit la direction de la sortie sans regarder où elle allait. Immanquablement, elle lui rentra dedans. Il aurait pu s'écarter ou s'excuser, il se contenta de la dévisager.

« Qui est Josh ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Il savait qu'ils venaient de quitter le terrain sécurisé du 'professionnel' pour rentrer dans celui, nettement plus glissant, du 'personnel'. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Comme ça. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les sourcils, attendant probablement la vraie raison. Jack soupira. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de jouer à ça.

« Il t'a invité à dîner. »

Le tutoiement se fit naturellement et elle n'en prit pas ombrage. Ca allait et venait entre eux. Plutôt pendant leurs 'moments d'égarements' qu'ailleurs, mais…

« Non, il me doit un dîner. »

Le ton était posé et satisfait et ça l'irrita. Grandement. Il entendait toujours Markov et Sunayev mais devinait que leur conversation ne durerait pas infiniment.

« Et la différence est… ? »

Une moue amusée joua quelques minutes sur ses lèvres avant d'être soigneusement cachée par un sourire ironique.

« La différence, c'est que tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes. »

Jack haussa les épaules, un sentiment insidieux commençant à monter en lui avec violence. Il détestait ça. La morsure traitresse et brutale de la jalousie. Elle commençait déjà à lui brûler la poitrine. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Josh Radmand. Le nouveau commandant de l'_Indépendance_. Il ne pensait pas que le vol d'essai se passerait sans problème. J'y ai vu un moyen de me faire 200 faciles. S'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il me devait 200, sinon, il m'invitait à dîner. »

Légèrement soulagé de ne pas avoir découvert que ce Josh était son nouveau petit ami, Jack n'était pas pour autant décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

« Ca n'aurait pas dû être à toi de l'inviter à dîner ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et il pouvait dire que maintenant, elle était vraiment sur le point de se mettre en colère.

« Ca fait un moment qu'il veut sortir avec moi. J'ai dis non jusqu'à maintenant, mais je me demande bien pourquoi ! » Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour le fusiller du regard puis toute trace d'émotion disparut sous un masque impeccablement impénétrable. « On a une mission, mon Général. »

Avec ça, elle força le passage, le bousculant dans la manœuvre et quitta la cabine. Jack se retrouva seul dans la pièce, bizarrement énervé et en ayant l'impression dérangeante qu'il aurait, encore une fois, mieux fait de se taire.

* * *


	4. exploration

_Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Il me semble avoir omis de traduire les titres la dernière fois donc, here it goes : et ça continue_

_Exploration, je pense que tout le monde le comprendra_

_Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment donc je ne promets pas une mise à jour rapide ! Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 4 : Exploration**

Jack rejoignit les trois personnes qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la petite pièce avec un curieux sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'aurait pas dû agresser Carter avec ce Josh. Elle était majeure et complètement capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. De plus, elle avait raison. Ils étaient en mission et ce n'était pas le moment de régler leurs affaires. Ils auraient tout le temps pour ça quand Daniel serait occupé à déterminer si l'objet était une menace ou pas.

Son regard se promena sur Carter, notant que son visage était fermé dans la plus pure tradition militaire, et il dût lui accorder ça, elle était excellente dans ce rôle là. Ils savaient que ses propres traits ne révélaient rien de particulier, le masque impassible s'était automatiquement mis en place à la minute où la conversation était devenue trop personnelle.

Réalisant un peu tardivement qu'il fixait la jeune femme depuis un peu trop longtemps et que les autres s'en étaient tous aperçus, il toussota et se tourna vers Sunayev.

« Colonel, où en est votre équipe ? »

Le commandant russe haussa les épaules, et Jack se tourna vers Markov, réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas de radio. A vrai dire, au vu de la nature de la mission, ils n'avaient même pas emporté d'arme si ce n'était quelques Beretta…Et le couteau qu'il conservait toujours dans sa botte, Général ou pas.

« Docteur, vous n'étiez pas censée fournir les moyens de communications ? »

La physicienne slave le regardait avec un drôle de petit sourire amusé. Il la vit échanger un regard avec Carter, mais celle-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'elle était trop éloignée de son champ de vision pour qu'il ne la voit pas. C'était ça ou alors elle se fichait carrément qu'il la voit…

« Si, Général. Mais vous étiez si pressé de donner vos ordres tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps de distribuer les radios. »

Décidemment, aujourd'hui, Jack n'était pas en forme. Ce genre d'erreur ne lui ressemblait pas et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas bon de travailler avec quelqu'un pour qui on avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Il était distrait. Plus qu'à l'époque où leur relation était platonique.

« On aurait pu garder les nôtres. »

C'était de la mauvaise foi mal placée et il en avait conscience, mais on ne se refaisait pas…Markov leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et Carter soupira. Seul Sunayev resta aussi impassible que lui, mais Jack commençait à soupçonner que la seule émotion qu'il ne verrait jamais de lui était la colère.

« Elles sont inutilisables sous l'eau, mon Général. On doit utiliser des ondes à courte portée, mon Général. A cause de la pression, mon _Général_. »

Elle appuyait sur son grade, insistait, sachant très bien que ça lui déplaisait. Il fut plus perturbé néanmoins par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment pris la peine d'expliquer les choses que par le reste. Le ton sec attira également son attention. Assez pour l'agacer. Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

« Trois fois dans une phrase, Colonel ? Vous avez peur que je sois amnésique ? »

Elle leva les sourcils et il sut qu'elle allait parler sans réfléchir.

« Amnésique, sûrement pas. Attentif, ça reste à prouver. »

Jack ouvrit et referma la bouche une fois ou deux. Il n'était pas de ceux à être à court de mots. Mais elle venait de lui manquer de respect devant deux autres personnes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Intimes ou pas, il était son supérieur pour le reste de la mission. Si elle ne pouvait pas travailler correctement, alors ils avaient un problème.

« Vous dépassez les bornes, _Colonel_. Encore une remarque de ce style et Landry aura de mes nouvelles. »

Ca lui fit mal. Il détestait se fâcher avec elle, encore moins devoir lui jeter son grade au visage, et le fait qu'ils soient devant témoins n'arrangeait rien. Devant son regard meurtrier, il comprit une chose. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que leur relation actuelle lui déplaise, parce que, s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre qu'ils devaient passer au stade supérieur –et se faire pardonner la scène précédente du même coup- leurs petits intermèdes étaient terminés. Elle n'allait pas oublier ça avant très, très longtemps.

Le raclement de gorge de Markov l'encouragea à briser la bataille visuelle qu'elle avait engagé. Un doute s'empara de Jack. Et si ce genre de chose se reproduisait ? Plus tard, quand ils seraient dans ces petits sous marins ? La prudence ne voulait-elle pas que l'un d'entre eux reste là ? D'un autre côté, Carter était plus professionnelle que ça. Et lui aussi. Ce qui venait de se passer était sa propre faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû insister au sujet de ce Josh.

« Sam ? Pourquoi vous n'emmenez pas le Général au mess ? Colonel Sunayev, vous devriez aller chercher le reste de votre équipe et moi, je vais aller chercher le reste de l'équipement. »

Jack haussa légèrement un sourcil à la mode Teal'c mais suivit néanmoins Carter quand elle commença à avancer dans le couloir. Elle se dirigeait dans cette station comme si elle y avait vécu, ce qu'il trouvait légèrement perturbant. Cependant, il savait reconnaître la fureur de son ancien second et décida qu'il valait nettement mieux pour eux deux qu'elle se calme avant qu'il n'engage la conversation. Il ne voulait pas que ses mots dépassent sa pensée et c'est ce qui arrivait souvent avec elle. En bien ou en mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cheminement, ils arrivèrent à une espèce de jonction ou le couloir se séparait en deux pièces. L'une, de taille appréciable pour une base sous marine, était déserte, l'autre, assez large, avait visiblement la même fonction que la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les murs étaient couverts d'écrans et Jack comprit que c'était de là que les plongeurs étaient dirigés. La seule différence était une écoutille ancrée dans le sol. Sans doute pour les cas d'urgence…Il ne s'y attarda pas, suivant Carter qui avait déjà disparue dans la plus grande pièce.

Il comprit vite que c'était l'équivalent du mess de Cheyenne Moutain. En plus réduit. Moins de tables, moins d'espace. Moins de gens aussi…Jack regarda autour de lui, dérangé malgré lui par le manque de présence humaine. Il était seul avec Carter. Seul avec sa colère.

Il détailla sans en avoir l'air la jeune femme. Assise sur le bord d'une table, elle contemplait le mur devant elle comme s'il y était révélé le plus grand secret de l'univers. Elle était belle. Il fut choquée que ce soit la première pensée qu'il ait eu en la voyant ainsi, perturbée et colérique. Jack toussota puis fit un pas hésitant vers elle.

« Sam… »

Un instant, il resta là à se demander où le Jack O'Neill d'il y avait quelques années avait disparu. Cet homme là ne se serait certainement pas abaissé à parler à une femme sur un ton aussi geignard, simplement pour qu'elle lui pardonne quelque chose dont, somme toute, il n'était pas si responsable que ça. Il était jaloux, soit. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

« Je suis désolée, mon Général. J'ai dépassé les limites. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

Il détestait cette voix froide et impersonnelle. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la pièce, il fit quelques pas de plus en avant, se rapprochant dangereusement de la table. Elle ne bougea pas et cela l'encouragea à continuer.

« Ca m'est égal, ça, Carter…Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi. »

Elle soupira imperceptiblement.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me disputer, Jack. Mais la situation me… »

Elle s'arrêta et il compléta, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. « Met mal à l'aise, oui, je sais. »

Il était mal à l'aise aussi et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise avec elle avant. C'était justement une des rares personnes à qui il pouvait dire n'importe quoi sans qu'elle ne le juge. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait. Entre autres…Jack haussa les épaules et reprit, d'un ton qu'il espéra enjoué.

« Mais ça ne durera que trois jours. » Il grimaça légèrement. « Trois longs jours de découverte archéologique majeure… »

Il prit une des chaises qui était à portée de main et s'assit, fatigué à l'avance des explications détaillées que Daniel ne manquerait pas de lui fournir.

« Ca, c'est le côté négatif. »

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris de trouver une lueur caractéristique dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, cette impression qu'elle était aussi paumée que lui face à leur étrange relation le saisit.

« Tu en vois un positif ? »

C'était vraiment ironique. Certes, la balade aller était sympa et il devait admettre qu'être dans une base sous marine était cool. Mais de là à sauter de joie…

« Trois jours avec moi dans une base quasi déserte… »

Son corps réagit plutôt vite au sous entendu…Son esprit nettement moins. Le personnel d'_Ys _avait été évacué dès que la mission avait été prévue. Il ne restait plus que les nouveaux arrivants et James qui était chargé du bon fonctionnement de la station dans l'intervalle. Toute activité de forage avait été stoppée, mais il restait à s'assurer de la bonne marche du matériel. Il était plus simple de tenir un seul homme éloigné d'un secret d'état que quinze.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on discute, Sam. »

Il n'avait pas l'intention de briser davantage le règlement en faisant quelque chose d'aussi insensé que d'écouter son instinct primaire en mission. Encore moins quand il y avait tellement de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et qui pouvaient les dénoncer quand ils le voudraient.

Visiblement, elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle lança un regard prudent vers la porte de la salle, puis se pencha vers lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point ils étaient proches et crut d'abord qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, elle murmura à son oreille.

« Je suis plutôt une femme d'action, mon Général. Et quand je suis avec toi, faire la conversation n'est pas mon intérêt premier. »

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant quelques minutes sur les statistiques des derniers matchs de baseball. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le rendre dingue simplement en sous entendant ce genre de chose. Mais il n'y pouvait rien…Ce qu'elle disait invoquait des images, des souvenirs et il n'était qu'un homme…

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, il rouvrit les paupières pour tomber sur le visage souriant et satisfait de son ancien second. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils étaient passés du stade querelle à celui de séduction, mais loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre. Très, très loin de lui. Déduisant que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il décida que la conversation devait quitter ce chemin –oh combien- délicieusement glissant.

« Alors, Carter, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez cette base comme votre poche ? »

Elle dût comprendre le but de la manœuvre, car elle tenta de réprimer le sourire aguicheur qui demeurait pourtant scotché à ses lèvres.

« Je ne la connais pas comme ma poche, mon Général. Mais j'ai étudié les plans avant de venir. »

Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Vous n'avez pas perdu cette habitude là… »

Un rire étouffé fut sa seule réponse, suivi quelques minutes plus tard d'une explication plus inattendue.

« Je suis restée en contact avec Svetlana après le fiasco du programme russe. Elle m'a demandé mon aide pour certaines des spécificités d'_Ys_. »

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent. « Oh. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit. »

Ce n'était certainement pas officiel. Il s'était renseigné sur cette base avant de venir et, même si ce genre de rapport avait tendance à le faire dormir, le nom du Colonel aurait forcément attiré son attention.

« C'était pendant mes loisirs, mon Général. »

Elle eut la délicatesse de rougir avant qu'il ne la réprimande. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de se vider la tête ? Combien de fois l'avait-il délogée de son labo aux petites heures du matin ? Et pendant tous ce temps, elle rentrait gentiment chez elle s'abrutir sur d'autres problèmes. Non, elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça…

« Sam, c'est fantastique ! »

Il aurait pu attribuer un tel commentaire à Vala, mais non. Ce fut Daniel qui l'empêcha de formuler ses reproches. Un froncement de sourcil de Sam à la vue de James qui les suivait calma immédiatement son effervescence et il se laissa tomber plutôt dignement sûr une chaise près de Jack. Vala choisit de prendre place à côté du Colonel, non sans avoir partagé avec elle un regard moitié agacé, moitié amusé.

Clairement mal à l'aise, James trépigna un instant avant de décider qu'il pouvait lui aussi s'asseoir. Markov et les russes arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites. La physicienne ne perdit pas une minute et distribua à chacun d'eux une oreillette équipée d'un micro.

« Les ondes radio normales ne fonctionnent pas à cette profondeur. Pour faire fonctionner celles-ci, il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton et de parler. »

Comme une radio normale, quoi…Jack ravala le commentaire ironique. Autant éviter de se faire remarquer davantage.

« Je sais que vous êtes impatient d'y aller, Docteur Jackson. Mais ici, on ne fait rien sans être préparé avant. »

Jack soupira, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de Markov et un,amusé, de Carter. Ils avaient déjà était briefés, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il se cala un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise écoutant, aussi attentivement que son ennui le permettait, Markov faire les dernières mises au point.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait été décidé qu'ils utiliseraient trois véhicules. Deux des taxis dans lesquels ils étaient venus et le _Sabi._ Le _Sabi _était un véhicule plus grand que les taxis et doté d'un énorme bras articulé. Il servait notamment lorsqu'il fallait détacher les câbles reliant la station au _Voyager_. Markov avait aussi décidé après réflexion de se servir du R.O.V., surnommé _bébé monstre_. Il s'agissait d'un appareil motorisé commandé à distance et pourvu d'une caméra. Il était aussi question d'envoyer deux plongeurs pour ramener le plus d'indices possibles quand à la nature de l'objet et c'est de là que venait le problème.

James était le seul plongeur qualifié de la station puisque les autres avaient été évacués. Il fallait donc qu'un d'entre eux plonge également. A ces profondeurs là, on ne partait pas seul. Daniel avait immédiatement proposé de le faire, désireux de se rapprocher le plus possible de son nouveau jouet. Ils avaient été trois à protester simultanément. Sam gentiment, Vala et lui de façon nettement plus virulente.

Jack soupçonna que c'était plus le regard meurtrier de Vala que le refus catégorique de Markov qui l'empêcha d'insister, mais il ne fit aucun commentaires. A la place, il se porta volontaire…Ce qui lui attira à son tour un regard des moins aimables de la part de la jolie blonde assise à côté de lui. Regard qu'il se borna à ignorer, expliquant à la place qu'il était qualifié. Il savait que Carter l'était aussi. Mais ils avaient besoin d'elle pour piloter.

Les choses étant décidées, Markov tapa dans ses mains, marquant le signal du départ et le monde bascula dans l'activité. Jack suivit James dans le puits de plongée où l'homme l'aida à s'équiper avant de revêtir lui-même un scaphandre. Une fois prêts, ils rejoignirent Carter qui les attendait à bord de _Taxi 3_, le seul module de transport équipé d'un mini bassin intégré. Ca ressemblait au puits de plongée en nettement plus petit.

« Carter, vous êtes sûre que c'est sage d'utiliser un sous marin avec un trou ? »

Sam réprima un petit rire.

« La pression intérieure maintient l'eau à l'extérieur, mon Général »

Jack haussa les épaules, content de l'avoir amusée.

« Si vous le dites…Après tout, c'est vous qui serez sans scaphandre. »

Il était certain que, s'ils avaient été seuls, elle lui aurait tiré la langue. Elle avait cette expression enfantine sur le visage qui l'étonnait toujours après onze ans d'amitié. Visiblement, la présence de James la retint et elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête réprobateur avant de s'installer aux commandes de l'appareil.

_« Tout le monde est prêt ? »_

La voix de Svetlana emplit l'appareil et Sam répondit par l'affirmative, immédiatement suivi par la voix brusque de Sunayev. Apparemment, le colonel russe était également qualifié dans la conduite de sous-marins miniatures et avait pris les commandes de _taxi 1,_ accompagné par son second et par Teal'c à qui on avait expliqué comment faire marcher le ROV. Markov et Daniel étaient dans le _Sabi, _prêts à tout photographier. Vala et le reste de l'équipe Russe restaient à _Ys_.

« _Ok, je passe devant, Samn vous me suivez et Nikolaï, vous fermez la marche. »_

Par le hublot avant, Jack vit le véhicule armé d'un immense bras disparaître dans l'eau glacée, Sam attendit quelques minutes avant de plonger à sa suite. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sous la station, dont ils longèrent le ventre pour rejoindre le _Sabi_ qui les attendait sagement quelques mètres plus loin.

« Merde. »

Incongru dans la bouche de Sam, le juron poussa Jack à se rapprocher d'elle, immédiatement suivi par James. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui demandant muettement ce qui n'allait pas. Carter ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne répondit pas mais, à la place, appuya violemment sur le bouton de l'intercom.

« Taxi 1, _vous approchez trop vite._ »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à son appel, et il sentit à la façon dont les muscles de son épaule se contractèrent sous sa main, que ce n'était pas vraiment bon. James contourna Carter par la droite, gêné par son équipement mais désireux d'observer quelque chose sur le radar.

« Ils ne ralentissent pas. »

Sam leva les sourcils comme si c'état la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Non, et il nous faudra encore une minute pour sortir de là-dessous. Sunayev n'a pas attendu assez longtemps. » Il sentit une panique légère dans sa voix. « Taxi1, _vous allez nous rentrer dedans_. »

Jack réalisa à cet instant que, s'ils étaient réellement percutés par l'autre appareil, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à faire. S'ils n'avaient pas été sous la station, Sam aurait peut-être pu les éviter, là, en cas de collision, tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire était prier. Enfin, non. James et lui avaient des scaphandres, ils pourraient probablement rejoindre le puits de plongée sans trop de problèmes. James, du moins, lui ne se sentait pas concerné. Carter n'avait pas de scaphandre. Et il ne partait pas sans Carter.

« Ils ralentissent. »

A cet instant, Jack apprécia réellement James. La perspective de mourir noyé dans une eau à température polaire ne le séduisait pas tant que ça.

« Taxi 3, _on n'a pas toute la journée. Accélérez. »_

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui la voix de Sunayev portait sur les nerfs. Carter secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Il se fout de moi… »

Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de parler à voix haute et, de ce fait, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il replaça sagement la main qui était sur son épaule le long de son corps.

« Taxi 1, _restez à distance respectable… »_

Il n'était pas sûr que la fin de la phrase soit perceptible pour qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que lui, mais après tout, Teal'c était dans l'autre appareil et traduirait, le cas échéant. Parce qu'il était très clair pour lui que si Sunayev recommençait ce petit jeu là, elle lui botterait les fesses dès qu'ils seraient de retour sur la terre ferme.

« Le _Sabi_ est là. »

Sam hocha la tête vers James pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien aperçu le véhicule. Jack grimaça en son for intérieur. Le colonel russe venait de remettre Carter en colère. Et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être lui-même en pétard. Ce type se permettait de remettre son commandement en doute, mais n'hésitait pas à mettre la vie de ses hommes et des siens en danger. C'était une chose que Jack détestait.

« Taxi 1, Taxi 3, _y-a-t-il un problème ? »_

La voix de Markov calma rapidement les esprits, les ramenant à la réalité de leur mission. Jack était simplement étonné qu'elle n'ait pas réagi plus tôt. Elle devait forcément entendre l'échange, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avoir une conversation privée quand on passait par ces radios. Tout le monde était relié à tout le monde.

_« Non, docteur, aucun. Sauf que le colonel semble avoir des problèmes à maintenir son allure. »_

Le ton grinçant eut raison des bonnes intentions de Carter et elle écrasa plus qu'elle n'appuya sur le bouton servant aux communications. Jack la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler.

« _Contentez vous de suivre le plan sans prendre d'initiatives de ce genre, colonel. » _

Il aurait souhaité la soutenir davantage, voire même l'autoriser à lui rabattre son caquet, mais il avait à cœur la réussite de cette mission. Et, malheureusement, la réussite de la mission passait par une entente américano-russe, donc, il ne devait pas laisser ce genre de choses s'envenimer.

_« A vos ordres, mon Général. »_

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait fait, mais son ton était criant de mépris et il réussit l'exploit de lui manquer de respect en étant parfaitement poli. Sa mâchoire se serra en réponse.

« Trois jours, mon Général… »

La voix adoucie de Carter le fit sourire. C'était juste. Trois jours. Il pouvait tenir trois jours même si ce gars lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Taxi 3, _suivez moi. »_

Sam exécuta les ordres de Svetlana et le trajet se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Du moins pour eux trois. Au demeurant, James était assez sympathique et son humour, additionné à celui de Jack, allégea considérablement l'ambiance pesante qu'avait créé l'incident.

Ils arrivèrent sur le site au bout d'à peu près trente minutes et James et Jack se préparèrent à plonger. Ils débarrassèrent le mini puits lunaire de sa bâche et enfilèrent leurs casques. James plongea le premier, disparaissant sans hésitation dans l'eau froide. Jack s'assit d'abord au bord du bassin et jeta un dernier regard à Carter, sourire aux lèvres. L'action lui avait manqué et même si ce genre de chose n'était plus vraiment de son âge, c'était bien trop amusant pour qu'il ne cède sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme porta la main à son oreille et actionna sa radio. A partir du moment où il avait mis son casque, il s'était isolé du monde, ne pouvant plus communiquer que par radio. Le reste de l'équipe entendrait donc chacune de ses paroles et il était curieux de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Soyez prudent. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincue que ce soit une excellente idée et le sourire de Jack devint carrément ironique.

« Vous dites ça comme si j'avais l'habitude de me fourrer dans le pétrin. »

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre, amusée, et retourna à son poste de pilotage. Sans plus hésiter, il plongea, ses pieds touchant rapidement le fond marin. Il avait déjà marché sur des lunes, mais là, la sensation était très différente, il se sentait écrasé. Il donna une minute à son corps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation avant de lever les yeux. Le spectacle était impressionnant. L'objet était une sphère dorée d'à peu près dix mètres de rayon et était enfoncé dans la vase un peu plus bas que l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle était recouverte de symbole et Jack n'eut pas besoin de Daniel pour reconnaître la nature des symboles gravés dessus. C'était goa'uld, aucun doute là-dessus.

_« Tout va bien, Général ? »_

Il leva le pouce en direction de James et sortit la mini caméra submersible que Carter avait pris soin de lui fournir. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva _bébé monstre_, le ROV piloté par Teal'c de _Taxi 1_. Jack secoua la main devant la caméra du petit engin.

« _Salut, Teal'c ! »_

En réponse, l'engin prit la tête du duo formé par les deux plongeurs, éclairant leur chemin grâce à ses projecteurs. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants dans ces ténèbres mais, ajouté aux torches des deux hommes, suffisaient à percer assez l'obscurité des lieux pour qu'ils voient, au moins, où ils mettaient les pieds.

« Siba _aux plongeurs. Prenez autant d'images que possible. Terminé. »_

C'était tout Daniel, ça. James et Jack allaient filmer, Teal'c prendrait autant de photo qu'il le pourrait grâce au ROV et _Siba,_ qui était également équipé en matériel photo, se chargerait des plans plus éloignés, et l'archéologue avait quand même peur de manquer de documents à étudier. Jack grogna, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le laisser plonger, finalement.

En tout, l'opération dura un quart d'heure. Même pas de quoi épuiser la moitié de leurs réserves d'oxygène. James et Jack rejoignirent _Taxi 3_ sans encombre et le Général ôta son casque avec soulagement.

« Pffou. »

Sam leva un sourcil. « Un problème, mon Général ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il surprit le sourire amusé de James, occupé à enlever son propre équipement en prétendant qu'il n'entendait rien. Curieusement, il semblait les trouver très amusants. Jack ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

« Nan, colonel. J'adore passer des heures à filmer des objets inanimés au fond de l'océan. »

Il eut le temps de la voir réprimer son sourire avant qu'elle ne se détourne. « Plaignez vous, au moins, vous avez fait quelque chose. Moi je suis resté là, à me geler les fesses. »

Il nota avec un temps de retard que la température n'était effectivement pas des plus élevée. Il s'approcha d'elle, se plantant à nouveau derrière son fauteuil et, abaissant instinctivement la voix.

« Ca, c'est embêtant. Si vous tombiez en hypothermie, il faudrait que je vous réchauffe. »

Le toussotement discret de l'homme derrière lui, lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient –à son grand regret- pas seuls et que ce genre de conversation était non seulement hors de propos mais, qui plus est, interdite. Carter elle-même semblait surprise de ce que son commentaire avait provoqué. Son regard se baladait de lui à James, incertaine de la conduite à adopter. Jack choisit de ne pas perdre leur ligne de conduite habituelle puisqu'elle avait fait ses preuves et fit simplement comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire une remarque des plus déplacée. Il frappa des mains, avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Carter se retourna rapidement, reconnaissante de la porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait.

« Siba, _nous sommes prêt à rentrer. Attendons instructions. »_

La réponse de Markov leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard, leur enjoignant de la suivre dans la même formation qu'au départ. Le trajet fut nettement plus silencieux qu'à l'aller, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Quand ils furent en vue de la station, Sam arrêta l'appareil et fronça les sourcils. L'ayant déjà vu faire ça des centaines de fois auparavant, Jack grimaça. Cette tête là ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il était presque résigné à ce qu'elle lui annonce une catastrophe. De toute façon, c'était ainsi avec SG-1. S'ils étaient allés ramasser des fleurs sauvages dans un champ, l'un d'eux se serait fait mordre par un serpent venimeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La voix de Carter était hésitante et c'était pire que les sourcils froncés. Carter savait toujours tout. C'était quand elle ne savait pas qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Elle tourna la tête vers James.

« Ces secousses sur les câbles, c'est normal ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de focaliser leur attention sur les quatre câbles qui reliaient la station au _Voyager_. Il fallut quelques minutes à Jack pour repérer les oscillations dont elle parlait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais à cette profondeur, il n'y avait pas de courant, ce qui voulait dire que ça venait de la surface et, pour que ça descende à cette profondeur, ils devaient être sacrément secoués là haut. Il se tourna vers James, espérant qu'il en saurait un peu plus. L'homme observait la scène, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Finalement, il appuya sur son oreillette, enclenchant sa radio et un écho dérangeant se propagea dans l'oreille de Jack.

« _Docteur Markov, les câbles… »_

La réponse jaillit immédiatement par les hauts parleurs.

_« S'il y avait eu une tempête en prévision, on en aurait été informés, James. Pour l'instant, on rentre._ Taxi 1_, à vous l'honneur. »_

Sam observa l'appareil piloté par le colonel Russe disparaître, avalé par la station, les yeux dans le vague. Jack savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir, mais l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur ses traits, ajouté au silence songeur de James était trop pour lui. Il secoua gentiment Carter, espérant faire disparaître cet air soucieux. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications possibles au fait que les câbles oscillent. Mais si une tempête avait été prévue, on nous aurait immédiatement prévenus. »

James intervint, sa voix redevenue posée et calme.

« Les tempêtes sont plus dangereuses pour le _Voyager_ que pour nous. Il suffit de détacher les câbles et on est isolé du monde. Ensuite, quand le plus gros est passé, le bateau revient et on se rattache. »

Jack n'était pas réellement convaincu mais tint sa langue. Les situations soit disant non dangereuses étaient, la plupart du temps, celles qui avaient le plus de risque de déraper.

« _A vous,_ Taxi 3. »

Sam hésita. « _Vous ne voulez pas passer d'abord ? »_

La voix de Markov était tendue. Plus que Jack ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais entendu. D'ordinaire, elle gardait un sang froid impressionnant en toutes circonstances.

« _Le_ Sabi _est trop gros, vous rentrez en premier. Mais dépêchez vous. »_

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit le chemin que _Taxi 1_ avait suivi quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils atteignirent rapidement le bassin de la station et émergèrent. Jack n'attendit pas plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de quitter le véhicule et sauta au sol, bientôt suivi par Carter. James prévint Markov qu'elle pouvait avancer et disparut sans plus d'explication.

Jack se dirigea vers Vala et Teal'c, qui attendaient le reste de leurs coéquipiers un peu plus loin. Il s'attendait à ce que Vala recommence à se plaindre qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée mais, au lieu de ça, elle se précipita vers lui, à peine était-il entré dans son champ de vision, les traits tirés d'inquiétude.

« Cameron attend dans la salle de contrôle que vous lui répondiez. Il y a un problème. C'est urgent. »

Jack soupira avant de se tourner vers Carter. « Un jour, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il y a toujours un problème. »

Il se mit à trotter vers la salle qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre.


	5. step into a storm and tell me how it fel

Chapitre 5 : step into a storm and tell me how it felt

**Chapitre 5 : step int****o a storm and tell me how it felt**

Jack parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle renfermant les écrans de communication au pas de course. Il entendait le bruit de la discrète foulée de Carter derrière lui, associé au pas lourd de Teal'c. Il supposa que Vala attendait Daniel.

Son entrée dans la salle se fit rapidement et il ignora l'officier russe qui se leva à son arrivée. A la place, il se planta devant l'écran où Mitchell patientait, passablement énervé. Pas besoin de le connaître pour deviner qu'il était furieux.

« Mitchell ? »

Le colonel sur l'écran ne se raidit même pas mais tangua visiblement.

_« Général, on est en plein milieu d'un cyclone ! » _

Un cyclone…Voilà qui était nouveau.

« Les cyclones n'apparaissent pas comme ça, Colonel ! Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été prévenus ? »

Il savait que s'en prendre à Mitchell ne servirait à rien, qu'il n'y pouvait certainement rien. Et à en juger par la façon dont il s'accrochait à la table et aux mouvements brutaux derrière lui, ça devait bien secouer là haut.

_« L'information a été transmise au colonel Sunayev, mon Général. Il était sensé vous mettre au courant. »_

Jack jura grossièrement. Ce Sunayev commençait sincèrement à l'agacer.

« Visiblement, il ne l'a pas fait. »

Une secousse plus forte envoya Mitchell rouler un peu plus loin et lorsqu'il revint, il semblait légèrement plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Jack grimaça, oui, ça devait beaucoup secouer et il n'enviait pas le colonel.

« _Général, il faut détacher les câbles reliant_ Ys _au_ Voyager _! Si on ne s'en va pas, on risque de couler ! »_

Il se tourna vers Carter, quêtant la marche à suivre, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait activé sa radio et expliqué la situation à Markov. Il entendit dans sa propre oreillette le docteur jurer et affirmer à Sam qu'elle s'occupait des câbles. Jack resta donc planté là, se passant régulièrement une main sur le visage en observant Mitchell voler au gré du bon vouloir de la tempête. C'était sans doute le moment de sortir une de ses blagues qui allégeait si bien l'atmosphère, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien, sinon une colère sourde. Libérant brusquement sa rage, il se tourna vers l'officier russe toujours au garde à vous.

« Allez me chercher votre supérieur. »

Son ton était posé mais tranchant et l'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se précipita dans le couloir.

« _Ne l'abimez pas trop, mon Général ! »_

Jack faillit sourire à la plaisanterie de Mitchell mais sentit une main fine sur son bras qui le poussa à tourner le dos à l'écran, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Jack. »

L'avertissement muet de Carter était clair et il en perçut le bien fondé. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la situation avec l'équipe russe, elle était déjà assez compliquée. Le problème, c'était que Jack O'Neill n'était pas connu pour écouter sa raison. Il se dégagea gentiment mais fermement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sunayev apparut devant lui et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Général ? »

L'insouciance étudiée de l'homme finit de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Etiez-vous ou n'étiez-vous pas au courtant qu'un cyclone allait s'abattre sur nous ? »

Le russe sourit lentement, inclinant la tête sur le côté comme pour étudier un problème épineux.

« Da. »

Il était à deux doigts de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il y avait des gens, là haut, en surface, qui risquaient de mourir à cause de lui ?

« Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous le dire parce que… ? »

N'importe qui avec un soupçon de jugeote aurait abandonné cet air inattentif. Au lieu de ça, l'homme le dévisagea comme si la réponse était évidente.

« La mission devait être effectuée, Général. C'était mes ordres. Ils viennent de plus haut que les vôtres. »

Plus haut que le président des Etats-Unis ? Jack ferma les poings.

« _Je_ commande cette mission, Colonel. Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

La confrontation devenait sérieuse et Jack sut qu'il devait arrêter là. Que c'était ce que son grade impliquait. Savoir faire des concessions. Malheureusement, la énième chute de Mitchell accompagnée de la voix ferme de Sunayev le lui fit oublier.

« Vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation, Général. J'ai servi sous les ordres du colonel Zukhov, et c'était un excellent ami. Un ami mort par votre faute et vos mauvaises décisions. »

Le rappel du fiasco de la première mission américano-russe le heurta avec force. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui reproche la mort de l'autre équipe ? C'était eux qui avaient fait des erreurs, eux qui avaient désobéi à ses ordres…Et cet homme qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures osait lui renvoyer ça dans la figure ? Alors qu'il risquait de condamner un navire entier ?

« Et vous mettez ces gens en danger pour ça ? Par vengeance ? »

Jack lança un regard noir à Teal'c qui venait de faire un pas vers lui. Oui, il savait qu'il criait et qu'on l'entendait probablement à l'autre bout de la station. Il était même conscient du pli inquiet qui barrait le front de Carter. Et alors ? Il avait quand même envie de le frapper…Juste un peu…Merde, il avait des hommes là haut ! Il y avait Mitchell, là haut !

« Ce n'est pas moi qui met les gens en danger, c'est vous. Vous voulez étudiez cet engin alors que la décision la plus raisonnable serait de le détruire ! »

Le colonel avait quitté sa pose nonchalante et, que ce soit de rage ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, ses mains tremblaient.

« Jack, non. »

La voix tranquille et posée de Sam le convainquit de ne pas faire ce que son instinct lui hurlait et de ne pas défigurer le russe en face de lui. Ca et le fait qu'elle ait utilisé son prénom devant témoins deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. A la place, il tourna la tête vers Carter qui s'était rapprochée de lui dans une piètre tentative pour calmer sa fureur. La jeune femme continua à avancer pour se placer stratégiquement entre Sunayev et lui.

« Svetlana va détacher les câbles et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, mon Général. Pas la peine de… »

Jack n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir son regard choqué alors qu'il la poussait violement sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, le poids de Sunayev le renversa et un poing rageur entra méchamment en contact avec sa mâchoire. Si lui avait renoncé à une quelconque attaque physique, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de l'autre. Il resta un instant assommé sous la puissance de l'uppercut et ne dut probablement qu'à l'intervention de Teal'c de ne pas en recevoir un second.

Dès que le poids de Sunayev eut quitté son corps, une main fraiche se balada sur sa joue. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et grogna. Accroupie à côté de lui, Carter grimaçait, touchant avec précaution sa pommette rougie pour évaluer les dégâts. Ce colonel était peut-être désagréable, mais il savait à coup sûr comment frapper.

« La prochaine fois, Carter, soyez gentille, évitez de vous mettre au milieu. »

S'il n'avait pas voulu la protéger du coup de poing du russe, il l'aurait évité sans problème et ça aurait été son assaillant et non lui qui aurait mal à la tête à cet instant précis. La jeune femme lui envoya un sourire d'excuse et se redressa avant de lui tendre la main.

« Désolée, mon Général. »

Il attrapa sa main avec un soupir et se retrouva sur ses deux pieds. Uniquement pour retomber quelques secondes plus tard, quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il chercha immédiatement Carter des yeux et la retrouva allongée au sol près de lui. Teal'c se retenait au chambranle de la porte mais Jack s'était depuis longtemps résolu au fait que rien ne ferait jamais tomber le Jaffa. Pas même un tremblement de terre. Jack fronça les sourcils. Un tremblement de terre ? Au fond de la mer ?

« Carter ?! »

La jeune femme se remit sur ses pieds en secouant la tête et se tourna vers l'écran vidéo.

« Cameron ? »

Le jeune homme sur l'écran avait une méchante plaie au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière qui allait certainement lui valoir quelques points de sutures. Il semblait légèrement désorienté et bien que compatissant, Jack ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à le rappeler à l'ordre. La voix froide et rétrospectivement effrayée de Markov dans son oreillette le coupa.

_« Sam, j'ai réussi à décrocher 3 câbles, mais le dernier… » _

Il y eut un grésillement et puis plus rien. Jack échangea un regard avec Teal'c puis reporta son attention sur Carter. Une main appuyée sur son oreille, elle appelait désespérément Svetlana.

_« Sam, il faut détacher ce câble. Le capitaine dit qu'on ne tiendra pas bien longtemps…Le bateau va chavirer…_ »

La voix de Mitchell était entrecoupée de grésillements et son visage n'était plus visible que par intermittence. Jack se tourna vers Carter, remarquant au passage que Teal'c avait fait de même. Sunayev, quand à lui, semblait avoir disparu.

« Carter ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. « D'ici, on ne peut rien faire. Tout repose sur Svetlana. »

Jack siffla entre ses dents. « Super. »

_« Sam, Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Daniel. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas où était l'archéologue, pas plus qu'il ne savait où était Vala. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le leur demander, James intervint au moyen de la radio. Lui non plus, il ne savait pas où il était…Ca faisait beaucoup de choses que Jack ignorait.

_« Nous avons besoin du canal, docteur Jackson. Commencez vos analyses mais n'utilisez la radio qu'en cas d'urgence pour l'instant. Colonel Carter, je suis au poste de surveillance du niveau inférieur »_ Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis précisa. _« Celui à côté du mess, le docteur Markov a des difficulté à saisir le dernier câble, il y a trop de secousses. Vous devriez me rejoindre. »_

A peine Carter avait-elle fait un pas vers la porte, ses coéquipiers déjà sur ses talons, que la voix de Mitchell la figea sur place et la poussa à revenir en arrière.

_« Sam ! »_

La panique et l'incrédulité dans le ton fit l'effet à Jack d'un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage. Il tourna lui aussi son regard vers le colonel qui, les yeux écarquillés, regardait loin au dessus d'eux, ou plutôt de la caméra. Enfin, lentement, ses yeux se reposèrent sur eux.

_« Sam, la grue numéro deux… »_

Et ce fut tout. Le reste se perdit dans la neige qui venait d'envahir l'écran. Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent et elle se précipita sur le tableau de commande, touchant quelques boutons et hurlant régulièrement dans le micro « Surface ! Répondez, surface. » Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut clair qu'elle ne rétablirait pas la connexion.

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit et se précipita dans le couloir, empruntant le chemin qu'elle lui avait fait prendre un peu plus tôt. Jack courait derrière elle, suivi fidèlement par Teal'c. Bientôt, ils débarquèrent dans la salle où James était occupé à surveiller l'avancée du _Sabi._ Sam ne lui accorda qu'un regard avant d'écarter la chaise à roulettes sur laquelle il était assis et de se pencher sur les différents leviers et boutons.

« Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

James voulut récupérer sa place mais la main de Teal'c fermement posée sur son épaule le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit. Puisqu'il était visible que Carter était trop occupée pour répondre, Jack prit le relais.

« On a perdu le contact avec la surface. »

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de grue qui le perturbait mais, visiblement, Carter avait déjà établi un rapport, sinon elle ne s'agiterait pas dans tous les sens comme ça. La laissant à ses réglages, il s'adressa à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Comment va Markov ? »

James haussa les épaules. « On a perdu le contact radio, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'elle est trop éloignée. Le câble lui donne du fil à retordre. »

Un petit cri de victoire échappa des lèvres de Carter et Jack lui redonna toute son attention. « Carter ? »

Elle ne se retourna pas mais enfonça un bouton.

_« Surface, surface, ici_ Ys_. Répondez, surface. »_

James tenta de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien mais elle répliqua qu'elle avait changé de fréquence. Jack n'intervint pas. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire des miracles, c'était Carter. Elle avait fait exploser un soleil, alors…

_« Sam ! »_ La voix distante de Cameron emplit l'habitacle. « _Sam ! La grue n'a pas résisté ! »_

Durant quelques secondes, il y eut un grand silence. Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment les implications de ça. La grue, il supposait que c'était celle qui retenait le câble toujours attaché à _Ys,_ donc le _Voyager_ pouvait déguerpir. C'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Puis, la voix de Sam. Posée, calme. « Répétez, surface. »

Cameron à nouveau, nettement moins calme, coupé de grésillements désagréables. « _La grue n'a pas résisté ! »_ C'est là que Jack comprit. La grue s'était détachée, elle tombait. Droit sur eux. _« Elle vous arrive droit dessus. »_

Ils mirent tous du temps à réaliser. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Puis, James se tourna vers Carter.

« Il faut prévenir le docteur Markov, elle va se retrouver prise dans le câble. »

Sam hésita un instant, à une autre époque, ça aurait été à cet instant qu'elle se serait tournée vers lui pour prendre conseil. Là, elle se contenta seulement d'analyser la situation, avant de répondre d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

« Essayez de la contacter mais si ça ne marche pas…Elle va se rendre compte que le câble ramollit de toute façon. On ne peut rien faire. »

James sembla sur le point de la contredire un instant puis hocha la tête. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui.

« Il faut fermer tous les accès extérieurs et prévenir les autres. »

Jack acquiesça, prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa collaboration. A la place, elle se retourna et tripota quelques boutons. Après quoi, elle se tourna vers James qui avait passé ce temps là à tenter frénétiquement de contacter Markov.

« Arrêtez, elle ne nous entends pas et j'ai besoin du canal. »

Visiblement à regret, il s'exécuta.

« Le programme a-t-il fermé toutes les entrées donnant sur l'extérieur, ou y en a–t-il des manuelles ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Jack fut tenté de le secouer, ils n'avaient pas toute la journée.

« Une à bâbord et une à tribord. »

Il espérait qu'elle gérait mieux que lui le côté marin parce que lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était tribord et bâbord. Carter sembla hésiter une seconde, son regard parcourant les trois hommes devant elle et Jack décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne son rôle de chef.

« Très bien, expliquez le chemin à Teal'c et prenez l'autre. »

Sans hésiter une seconde, James se précipita hors de la salle enjoignant au Jaffa de le suivre. Restés seuls, Jack se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Combien de temps avant l'impact ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle enclencha ensuite un bouton plus gros que les autres et une alarme se déclencha. Elle s'approcha d'un micro et ses doigts passèrent sur d'autres touches avant que sa voix ne se répercute dans toute la base, la stridente sirène donnant plus de poids à sa voix.

« Préparez vous à l'impact. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. »

Elle abandonna ensuite la cabine après avoir fait un signe au Général pour qu'il la suive. Comme s'il allait rester tout seul ici de toute manière…Ils coururent et changèrent de niveau deux ou trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans une pièce de taille respectable. Il reconnut les installations. Sonar.

Jack abandonna Carter à ses manœuvres pour s'approcher d'un hublot incrusté dans la paroi. De là, il voyait le _Sabi_, au loin, qui virevoltait pour échapper au câble qui avait commencé à se ramollir au point d'heurter la coque. Ce n'était pas bon signe. D'un coup, un bip rapide résonna dans la pièce.

« Je l'ai. Ca vient droit sur nous. »

S'il n'avait pas connu Carter mieux que quiconque, il aurait sans doute raté la note de panique dans sa voix.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle secoua la tête. « Rien. »

Il secoua la tête à son tour. « Il y a toujours quelque chose. »

Puis, un bruit sourd. Le choc la propulsa directement contre lui et envoya voler le Général contre le mur. Jack attendit quelques secondes puis la lâcha. « Tu vois ? Toujours vivants. »

La respiration de la jeune femme était hachée et il la vit se contraindre au calme.

« Ce n'était qu'un bout de câble. La grue va nous aplatir comme une crêpe. »

Il se retint de la réprimander sur son optimisme désastreux et se força à sourire.

« Elle tombera peut-être à côté ? »

Une nouvelle portion de câble leur tomba dessus et ça leur fit l'effet d'être à l'intérieur d'une cloche. Cette fois, ils réussirent à garder leur équilibre mais uniquement pour échanger un regard lourd de sens. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait vraiment aux miracles. Il y en avait déjà eu beaucoup trop pour que ça ne continue. Le bip du sonar se fit plus insistant et Jack se précipita vers la bulle de plexiglas, se dévissant le cou pour regarder en haut. Ca lui ferait une belle jambe de voir la mort venir, de savoir que ce serait fini avec quelque secondes d'avance…Oui, mais mieux valait savoir.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux mourir. »

Jack tourna la tête vers elle au moment où le bip devint strident. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, ne voulait pas mourir du tout mais avait-il le choix ? Il l'observa s'approcher de lui, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il devait lui dire…Pourtant il resta muet, prisonnier de l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

Ce n'est que quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes qu'il comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et il s'empressa d'obéir à sa demande. Il approfondit le baiser, laissant la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'emporter, les emporter tous les deux. Loin. Très loin de ce monde de douleur.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Il réalisa que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Et elle dût partager son sentiment car deux mains fermes sur sa poitrine le repoussèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre ce qui se passait. Puis, Jack eut le déclic. Le silence. Le sonar s'était tu. Sans un mot, il tourna la tête vers le hublot et sentit Sam l'imiter contre lui. La grue reposait là, à moins de vingt mètres, entourée d'un nuage de vase verte.

Jack connut à cet instant un soulagement familier. Il venait encore une fois d'échapper à l'inévitable. Le bruit incongru d'un éclat de rire cristallin lui fit baisser la tête vers la femme qui avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Il sourit tendrement. « On ne glousse pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, souriant en retour. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça, elle était capitaine et ils étaient prisonniers d'une caverne de glace. Ca semblait si loin…Ses bras se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur elle, sachant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt la lâcher. Durant une seconde, elle le regarda et il crut qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais ensuite, elle reposa son regard sur la grue immobile avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement référence à la situation d'_Ys_ mais plutôt à la leur et c'est pourquoi sa voix était si douce. Il pensait qu'elle comprendrait, mais à la place, elle se détacha de lui et se pencha un peu plus, le nez pratiquement collé au plexiglas.

« La vase aurait déjà dû retomber. »

Soit c'était un changement de conversation subtil, soit ses métaphores étaient incompréhensibles.

« Quoi ? » C'était nettement moins amical. « Sam, j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Il attendit qu'elle réponde mais, si elle entendit sa voix, elle ne comprit certainement pas les mots, perdue dans son monde. A la place, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Jack, elle est au bord de la fosse. »

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut une question. Pourquoi construire une base sous marine au bord d'une fosse ?

« Et alors ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ses explications, la réponse se présenta d'elle-même sous la forme d'un énorme nuage de vase verte. Le sol était friable et venait de céder sous le poids de la grue. Le câble se déroula derrière elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être scientifique pour deviner ce qui allait arriver. Le câble était ancré à la station. Mais il était trop fin pour entraîner un poids pareil, non ?

« Accroche-toi. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement de Carter avant qu'ils ne basculent en enfer. Le câble se tendit presque immédiatement et, pendant une interminable seconde, Jack espéra qu'il allait céder…A ce moment là, une pléiade d'alarmes se déclencha. Que ce soit sous la forme de sirène ou de boutons lumineux. Puis, la station se mit à glisser, glisser vers le bord de la fosse. A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus reliés au _Voyager,_ elle était posée sur le fond et celui-ci était loin d'être lisse.

Jack et Sam étaient ballotés dans tous les sens. Heurtant les murs, le sol, et même à une ou deux reprise, le plafond. Le Général serra les dents sous la morsure familière de la douleur, se raccrochant à l'idée qu'il préférait être là qu'à Washington. Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. Probablement parce qu'à cette minute ci, un airman serait déjà arrivé pour lui signaler que Carter était coincée sous des mètres d'eau, écrasée par une grue.

Quand, finalement, la pente sur laquelle il glissait se fit un peu plus lisse, Carter se précipita sur son écran.

« La chambre des batteries est en feu, la chambre de forage prend l'eau et…et… »

Elle se coupa elle-même, visiblement incapable de passer au dessus de la panique qui la gagnait. Jack la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme.

« Tu es la seule qui sache ce qu'il faut faire. Si tu paniques, on est tous morts. »

Il attendit d'être certain qu'elle ait bien compris avant de la relâcher. Un peu plus calme, elle retourna à ses appareils avant qu'une nouvelle secousse ne la propulse contre le mur. Il parvint à maintenir son équilibre et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle se dégagea rapidement et se tourna vers lui.

« Je m'occupe de l'incendie. Tu t'… »

« Occupe de la chambre de forage. Compris, chef. »

Elle lui indiqua rapidement le chemin et prit la direction opposée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit à nouveau sa voix dans son oreillette.

_« James, Teal'c, il faut protéger le puits de plongée. S'il prend l'eau, on est cuits. »_

En heurtant le mur sous un nouveau cahot, Jack pensa que de toute façon, ils étaient cuits. Ils prenaient l'eau, les installations électriques explosaient et ils n'avaient plus de courant. Les couloirs n'étaient plus éclairés que par les lampes de secours et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de désastre. Se relevant, il reprit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la station, mis à part James, et il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se dédoubler. Il aurait volontiers envoyé Daniel et Vala aider Sam mais il ne savait même pas où ils étaient. Tout ça craignait sérieusement. Et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que Carter était seule face à des flammes n'aidait en rien. 


	6. leaving you behind

_Hello ! Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Ca fait chaud au cœur !_

**Chapitre 6 : leaving you behind**

Daniel heurta le mur avec un grognement de douleur. Sam venait gentiment de leur demander de s'accrocher, des alarmes rugissaient et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Certes, comme Vala venait de le lui faire remarquer quelques minutes plus tôt, un peu avant que l'essoreuse géante ne se mette en route, quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, ça craignait.

« Daniel, il faut nous dépêcher. »

La voix anxieuse de Vala résonna quelque part au dessus de lui et il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Grâce au ciel, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à se repérer dans la base pendant leur petite promenade en sous-marin. Une nouvelle secousse projeta la jeune femme en arrière et le fit rouler un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ces bruits ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Vala ! »

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait à moitié en rampant. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sam, Jack et Teal'c étaient dans la salle de communication à l'autre bout de la station. Vala et lui avaient décidé que c'était le meilleur endroit où se rendre, mais les secousses devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Et il doutait que ce soit ce dont Sam voulait parler quand elle avait employé le mot 'impact'.

« Ca va…Ca va… »

Elle porta brièvement la main à la tête et grimaça en constatant que ses doigts étaient pleins de sang. Daniel fronça les sourcils et ignorant les protestations de la jeune femme, écarta gentiment les mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval qui lui tombait devant le visage. Il examina rapidement la blessure, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'alarme ou aux bruits de chocs.

« Dites-le, Daniel, ne cherchez pas à m'épargner…Je vais avoir une cicatrice ? »

Amusé malgré lui par la remarque, il secoua la tête. « Non, c'est superficiel. » Se remettant sur ses deux pieds, il lui tendit une main dont elle se servit pour se relever. Elle le lâcha rapidement et il se prit à le regretter. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il commença à ramasser les différents papiers éparpillés autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais devinait qu'il devait garder sur lui ce à quoi il tenait. Enfournant les photographies de l'objet tout au fond de ses poches, il se planta devant Vala.

« Quelle direction ? »

Ils se trouvaient actuellement à l'intersection de deux couloirs menant à des directions totalement différentes. La jeune femme regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se diriger vers la bulle en plexiglas qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Je croyais qu'on devait se dépêcher. Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Il avait fait de son mieux pour chasser de sa voix toute trace d'exaspération, mais le comportement de Vala l'irritait souvent. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Quelque chose nous tombe dessus, Daniel. Ca me parait clair. »

Il l'observa se dévisser le cou pour tenter de percer l'obscurité qui les entourait. Daniel resta un instant pétrifié par la logique de l'argument avant de s'approcher d'elle. « Vous voyez quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non…Oh, c'est pas vrai ! »

Une peur soudaine parcourut le corps de Daniel en une vague glacée qu'il se força à réprimer. La main de Vala saisit son bras avec force. La douleur infime mais brutale de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau le fit réagir. Il la força à le lâcher avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

« Un truc énorme nous fonce dessus et vite. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on va être écrasés… »

L'archéologue ferma un instant les yeux. Mort imminente. Encore.

Le corps de la jeune femme se rapprocha inconsciemment du sien et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir, il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille. Quelle importance, ils allaient certainement y passer…N'étant pas de ceux qui refusent de voir la mort en face, Vala ne se détourna pas, attendant stoïquement l'impact. S'il n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle, il aurait raté le frisson qui la parcourait et pour ça, il l'admira. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Au sens propre.

« Vala… »

Un profond soupir soulagé le coupa. Suivant le regard de la jeune femme, il vit une énorme grue se poser à moins de vingt mètres d'eux. Sans réfléchir davantage, Vala laissa libre cours à sa joie et lui sauta dans les bras. Il s'accrocha brièvement à elle, avant de la repousser fermement. Il le regretta à l'instant même, mais les habitudes étaient dures à perdre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Vala ! »

Si elle fut vexée de son geste, elle ne le montra pas, un sourire planté sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il commençait à soupçonner que, même si ça l'avait blessée, elle ne le lui aurait pas montré. Il voyait plus en elle que les autres. Dès le début, il avait compris que chez cette femme, tout n'était que façade. Vala avait un grand cœur malgré les apparences, mais elle désirait par-dessus tout le protéger. Et si jamais elle ne réussissait pas, alors il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer. Sur de nombreux plans, elle lui rappelait Jack. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Sam l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas des autres femmes de la base. Vala avait très peu d'amis même si elle avait passé presque trois ans sur Terre. Son caractère, son comportement…Il fallait apprendre à la connaître et même cela était une entreprise ardue.

Souvent, il se demandait si elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir suivi Tomin. C'était Sam qui avait gaffé. Lui n'était pas sensé être au courant. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se demander pourquoi elle était restée. D'espérer que, peut-être, c'était pour lui. Mais, à chaque fois que cette idée là se présentait, il la repoussait. Vala n'était pas fiable sur le point de vue sentimental. Du moins, il ne la sentait pas fiable. D'un autre côté, il n'avait plus eu de relation stable depuis Sha're. Et peut-être n'en aurait-il plus jamais. Envisager que Vala et lui puissent avoir des sentiments…Non, Vala ne faisait que s'amuser. C'était tellement plus simple de s'en tenir à cette explication.

« Euh, Daniel… »

Il cligna des yeux et se focalisa sur ce que Vala regardait. Un nuage de poussière verte flottait devant lui, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais au vu du froncement de sourcils de Vala, quelque chose clochait.

« Le câble…Il n'est relié pas à la station par hasard ? »

Le câble ? Quel câble ? Il plissa les yeux, tenta de repérer ce fameux câble dont elle parlait et il finit par le localiser finalement, tendu à l'extrême. De multiples alarmes se mirent à rugir et les lumières disparurent pour être uniquement remplacées par les lampes de secours. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, cependant. L'essoreuse venait de se remettre en route avec nettement plus de force.

Pendant quelques minutes, il eut l'impression de voler. Incapable de distinguer le bas du haut, la gauche de la droite. Seule la douleur, omniprésente, avait encore une réalité. Des hématomes, il devait en avoir partout. A un moment, ça se calma et il repéra Vala allongée sur le sol un peu plus loin. Il se leva rapidement, le cœur battant à l'extrême. Si elle avait heurté le mur avec trop de force, si…Une nouvelle secousse le rejeta en arrière et il resta un instant assommé sous la violence du mur qui percuta son crâne. La joue contre le sol froid, il perçut la voix de Sam dans son oreille.

_« James, Teal'c, il faut protéger le puits de plongée. S'il prend l'eau, on est cuits. »_

Cuits…S'appuyant sur ses deux mains, Daniel se redressa, s'aidant du mur pour se relever. Il y eut une nouvelle secousse mais il réussit à rester debout. Il parcourut du regard le sol autour de lui, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans la silhouette floue étendue un peu plus loin. Floue ? Il grimaça avant de fouiller l'espace qui l'entourait en tâtonnant de la main, ses doigts finirent par se refermer sur la chose sans laquelle il ne verrait rien, ses lunettes. Par chance elles n'étaient pas cassées, à peine un peu rayées. La publicité des verres incassables n'était donc pas mensongère.

Une fois que sa vue fut redevenue claire, il se précipita jusqu'à Vala et la retourna sur le dos. Les secousses continuaient mais moins violentes. Il plaça une main sous sa tête pour prévenir les chocs trop violents et tapota gentiment sa joue.

« Vala ? »

Devant son absence de réaction, il insista un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux en grimaçant. Son regard se posa sur la rayure rouge qui barrait sa tempe, il n'y aurait sans doute pas besoin de points de suture, mais il faudrait néanmoins nettoyer la plaie.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle posa son regard sombre sur lui, parcourant rapidement son visage et sa tenue qu'il savait débraillée avant de refermer les paupières. « Oh, et puis non. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Souriant de soulagement, Daniel l'aida à se remettre debout. Tant que Vala était cynique, tout allait bien. Le choc suivant la projeta contre lui et il perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant de tout son long sur le dos. L'arrière de son crâne heurta une nouvelle fois le sol et il serra les dents sous la morsure de la douleur. S'il ne finissait pas avec un traumatisme crânien, ce serait un miracle.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba dans ceux de Vala qui, étalée sur lui, souriait, visiblement satisfaite de leur position actuelle. Prisonnier du regard de la jeune femme et de l'incongruité de la situation, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la station s'était stabilisée. Ils n'avançaient plus. Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose, parce que ni Vala ni lui n'avaient l'air pressés de bouger.

Appuyée sur ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'écraser. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en aurait pas voulu si tel avait été le cas. Son visage était trop proche. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son élastique, venant caresser les joues de l'archéologue et il aimait ça. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Il leva une main hésitante vers son visage mais quelque chose sous lui la figea dans les airs. Il y avait de l'eau, or il n'y avait pas trente-six raison à cela. Vala dût comprendre au même instant, car elle se releva plus que rapidement et le remit sur ses pieds. Ils échangèrent un regard. L'eau venait du couloir de gauche, et envahissait peu à peu tout l'espace disponible.

« D'accord, » Il aurait aimé que sa voix paraisse plus assurée. « je pense qu'on va prendre à droite. »

Vala se força à sourire. « Ce que je préfère chez vous, Daniel, c'est votre sens de la déduction. »

Sans plus discuter, ils se mirent à courir. Leurs pieds pataugeaient dans l'eau glacée qui montait rapidement, jusqu'à mouiller leurs chevilles. Au bout de quelques mètres, Daniel activa sa radio.

« Sam ! Il y a de l'eau partout ! »

La réponse lui vint au bout de quelques minutes. _« Ne vous plaignez pas trop, Daniel. Moi je n'aurais rien contre un peu d'eau… »_

Ce qui était une gentille façon de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Vala et lui échangèrent un nouveau regard. L'eau montait trop vite et ils pouvaient continuer à courir, il était évident qu'elle allait les rattraper.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam se mit à courir dans la direction approximative de la chambre des batteries. Une secousse la fit trébucher et elle se releva sans tarder, une pensée incongrue s'insinuant dans son esprit. Si la station n'était plus droite et c'était sans conteste le cas actuellement, l'eau du puits allait se répandre dans la station. Sans hésiter, elle activa sa radio.

« James, Teal'c, il faut protéger le puits de plongée. S'il prend l'eau, on est cuits. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et elle espéra qu'ils allaient bien. Et même si c'était égoïste, elle espéra surtout qu'ils avaient réussi à fermer les issues restées ouvertes. Ce qui, comme une petite voix le lui rappela, n'aurait pas grande importance s'il y avait eu des déchirures dans le flan de la station. Et au vu du nombre des secousses et de leur violence, il allait forcément y avoir des déchirures.

Elle arriva dans le couloir menant à la salle qui l'intéressait au moment exact où la porte de la chambre des batteries s'envolait, soufflée par l'explosion à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas, empoignant un extincteur qui pendait au mur. Elle ne sentit pas la secousse arriver et fut projetée contre le mur.

Le lourd extincteur atterrit dans son abdomen et, sur le coup, elle eut la respiration coupée. Allongée à terre, elle ne put rien faire d'autre pendant de longues secondes que de compter les étoiles imaginaire qui semblaient tourner autour d'elle. Puis elle réalisa que c'était fini. La station ne bougeait plus. Mais les craquements et le bruit des flammes étaient bien réels. Faisant abstraction de la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps, elle se releva et empoigna l'extincteur. Elle ne devait pas laisser l'incendie s'étendre. Pire, elle devait l'éteindre maintenant, seule et sans renfort. Le feu consommait l'oxygène. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'oxygène.

Elle s'avança, grimaçant sous la chaleur et activa le jet qui lui fournit une maigre protection contre les flammes. Il devait y avoir une lance à l'intérieur de la pièce reliée à l'eau de mer. Théoriquement. Si Svetlana n'avait apporté aucune modification aux plans qu'elles avaient étudié ensemble.

C'était intenable. Elle se sentait fondre sous la force du brasier, puis enfin, les flammes reculèrent. Assez pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir la lance. Trop loin. Elle se demanda un instant si fermer les portes étanches suffirait à empêcher la propagation. Certainement. Mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de l'oxygène. Ses poumons brûlaient, protestant contre la fumée qu'elle leur faisait respirer.

_« Sam ! Il y a de l'eau partout ! »_

Super. Il ne manquait que ça. Ignorant pour l'instant la voix de l'archéologue, elle se concentra sur son objectif actuel. Ne pas finir brûlée vive et, si possible, éteindre ce foutu incendie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options. Atteindre la lance risquait de lui prendre un moment et, pendant ce temps là, le feu se propagerait. En fait, elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'au mur, elle enclencha sa radio.

« Ne vous plaignez pas trop, Daniel. Moi je n'aurai rien contre un peu d'eau… »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et elle n'en attendait pas particulièrement. Tentant de se convaincre que ses mains tremblaient de fatigue et non de peur, elle appuya sur le bouton permettant la fermeture des portes, s'enfermant par là même avec la bête rougeoyante. La sensation de claustrophobie se fit aussitôt omniprésente et elle se promit qu'en sortant d'ici, elle prendrait des vacances. Dans un endroit aéré. Probablement avec un lac et des poissons. Elle avait rarement passé plus d'une nuit avec Jack, les ramifications sentimentales étant trop compliquées. Mais pour une fois…

« _Carter, tout va bien ? »_

Elle grimaça. Quand on parle du loup…Agrippant plus fort le corps de l'extincteur, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au coin de mur proche de la lance. Elle tenta d'ignorer les morsures répétées sur ses bras et ses jambes, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les brûlures ne seraient pas graves. Superficielles, tout comme les bleus. Par contre, si elle ne maîtrisait pas très vite les flammes, il n'y aurait plus de raison d'utiliser le terme superficiel.

« _Carter ?! »_

Pas vraiment le moment. Et, bien sûr, c'est le moment que choisit l'extincteur pour rendre l'âme. Il n'y avait qu'un mètre jusqu'à la lance. C'était faisable. Du moins elle tenta de s'en convaincre.

« _Sam, réponds moi ! »_

Le ton sec et inquiet ajouté au tutoiement la fit grimacer. Elle n'avait pas le temps et il pourrait tout de même être un peu plus discret. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un écriteau avec marqué en gros 'J'ai une liaison secrète avec Carter' tant qu'il y était…Sans plus réfléchir, elle sauta.

Heurtant le mur de métal chauffé à blanc, elle tenta de se convaincre que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle agrippa la lance et la mit en route, visant de préférence le cœur de l'incendie.

« _Carter… »_

Le désespoir avec lequel il prononçait son nom la déchira, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle devait manier cet énorme serpent qui se tortillait dans ses mains et pour ça, elle avait besoin de ses deux bras. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer par radio pour le moment.

_« O'Neill, nous avons sécurisé le puits de plongée. Le Colonel Carter a-t-elle besoin de mon assistance ? »_

En effet.

_« Elle est dans la chambre des batteries…Ou un truc comme ça. Il y a le feu, Teal'c. »_

Elle entendit presque le 'sauvez la'. Curieusement, il semblait bien plus vulnérable par rapport à elle qu'avant. Ils avaient caché leurs sentiments pendant tellement de temps…C'était presque ridicule en y repensant.

Les flammes perdaient en intensité et elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait réellement s'en sortir. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'aucun russe ne s'était encore servi du canal radio. Elle avait entendu la voix de tout le monde sauf des quatre membres de l'équipe russe. Et de Svetlana…mais il était possible qu'elle soit toujours dehors avec le _Sabi_. A moins que le câble ne l'ait happée…

« _O'Neill, je suis devant la porte mais elle semble verrouillée. Le métal est chaud. »_

Merde. Elle avait oublié ça. En cas d'urgence, une fois fermée, la porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur.

_« Y-a-t-il des traces d'elle ? »_

Elle fut rassurée de sentir sa voix plus posée, plus professionnelle. Opérant un repli tactique vers la porte, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, si elle faisait ça, elle allait créer un appel d'air.

_« Je pense pouvoir forcer l'ouverture, O'Neill. »_

Elle nota distraitement qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu quant à son hypothétique survie. Par contre, ce qu'elle remarqua pleinement, c'est le bruit de coups violents sur la porte. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle résiste, mais si elle lâchait la lance…

S'ordonnant de se calmer et de réfléchir, elle décida qu'il y avait moins de risque à lâcher la lance maintenant que les flammes avaient baissé, que de créer un appel d'air qui raviverait le feu. Forçant ses poumons à réagir normalement, elle libéra une main pour activer sa radio.

« Je suis à l'intérieur, le feu est presque maîtrisé. Arrêtez tout de suite, Teal'c. »

Elle rattrapa la lance avant qu'elle ne lui échappe et serra les dents. Elle avait inhalé la fumée par la bouche en plus de par le nez et sa cage thoracique brulait de toux repoussées.

_« La prochaine fois, Colonel, répondez avant qu'on ait le temps de penser à votre éloge funèbre. » _

La virulence de l'attaque la laissa un moment incertaine avant de la mettre en colère. Colère qui disparut immédiatement au profit d'une immense tristesse mêlée de regrets. Après tout ce temps, il continuait de s'inquiéter pour elle, de tenir à elle…Et tout ce qu'ils auraient jamais ne se composait que d'instant volés, trop tôt terminés…C'était injuste.

« _Sam ! »_

La voix paniquée de Daniel lui fit penser qu'il n'avait rien écouté des échanges précédents et que ce n'était pas son état de santé qui le préoccupait à cet instant précis.

_« Sam ! Les portes se referment automatiquement, il n'y a aucun moyen de les rouvrir et Vala est coincée ! » _

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant amèrement à l'expression de Landry en leur présentant cette mission 'tranquille'. Tranquille, rien ne l'était jamais avec eux.

_« Sam, elle va se noyer et l'eau commence à arriver ici aussi. »_

Autrement dit, il allait se retrouver coincé lui aussi. Elle aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seule minute de s'en aller, d'abandonner Vala. Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la situation, Vala qui le suppliait de partir et lui qui refusait…Le visage de Jack refusant de la laisser de l'autre côté d'un bouclier lui revint en mémoire…L'expression dans son regard…Et elle qui se sentait mourir de l'intérieur parce qu'elle savait qu'il resterait avec elle. Qu'il mourrait pour elle…

« _J'arrive, Daniel. »_

La voix de Jack la réveilla. Vala, sauver Vala. Réfléchir. Et vite.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack arriva à destination au moment où la secousse finale ébranlait la structure. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de suivre les indications de Carter pour se diriger là d'où venait l'eau dans laquelle il pataugeait.

_« Sam ! Il y a de l'eau partout ! »_

Il lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, soulagé d'entendre la voix de l'archéologue. Là où il y avait Daniel, il y avait Vala et ça c'était déjà bien. Il eut la tentation de répondre puis laissa couler –sans mauvais jeu de mots- décidant que, de toute façons, rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ne ferait avancer la situation. Il continua donc son chemin et se heurta à une porte close.

_« Ne vous plaignez pas trop, Daniel. Moi, je n'aurai rien contre un peu d'eau… »_

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait ni boutons, ni levier, ni rien qui laisse penser qu'il pouvait le faire manuellement. Aucun moyen, aucun besoin de s'acharner. Il porta la main à son oreillette.

« Carter, tout va bien ? »

Il n'aimait pas la tension qu'il avait perçue dans sa voix. C'était trop inhabituel. Rebroussant chemin, il suivit l'écoulement de l'eau, essayant de se rendre utile en fermant les portes.

« Carter ?! »

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? C'était ridicule, elle venait de parler à Daniel, elle allait bien. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à chasser ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi cette boule dans son abdomen ? Son imagination travaillait à son désavantage, lui fournissant des images d'elle dévorée par les flammes et lui, impuissant, qui n'était pas là pour elle. Il devrait pouvoir être là pour elle en toute circonstance, il devrait avoir le droit de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il devrait…

« Sam, réponds moi ! »

Il avait conscience de dépasser les limites. Leurs amis les connaissaient trop. Ils allaient deviner la faille dans sa voix, en déterminer l'origine…Et elle allait être très en colère. Mais il la préférait en colère et vivante qu'indifférente et morte.

« Carter… »

La morsure violente de l'inquiétude le déchira. Si elle était…Si…Il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Il devait la rejoindre. Qu'importe qu'il ne connaisse pas le chemin, il la retrouvait toujours.

_« O'Neill, nous avons sécurisé le puits de plongée. Le Colonel Carter a-t-elle besoin de mon assistance ? »_

La voix de Teal'c se matérialisa dans son oreille et il sentit un puissant élan d'affection pour son ami. Lui, devait savoir où était la salle en question. Il savait toujours tout. Oui, il allait sauver Carter…

« Elle est dans la chambre des batteries…Ou un truc comme ça. Il y a le feu, Teal'c. »

Il se rendait compte que son exposé de la situation n'était pas assez clair, pas assez professionnel. Il était presque sûr que le Jaffa avait entendu sa supplique muette de la sauver. Mais il s'en foutait et c'était ça le plus curieux. Les apparences n'avaient plus lieu d'être parce que si jamais elle était…

Jack s'arrêta en plein couloir et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Maintenant. Se mettre dans un état pareil n'était pas une solution. Il se força à respirer lentement, évacuant ainsi un peu de cette peur panique qui l'avait pris aux tripes. Carter allait bien. C'était certain. Oui, c'était une évidence. Il devait le croire. Se raccrocher à ça.

« _O'Neill, je suis devant la porte mais elle semble verrouillée. Le métal est chaud. »_

Jack ferma les yeux. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout. Quelqu'un avait bien dû verrouiller la porte. Peut-être s'était-elle éloignée pour vaquer à d'autres tâches et sa radio était morte, ou elle l'avait perdue, ou…

« Y-a-t-il des traces d'elle ? »

Sa voix était plus posée et il en fut satisfait. Il se remit à avancer plus lentement, commençant à prendre ses repères. C'était comme se déplacer dans un porte-avion, et ça il savait le faire. Il y avait des numéros, des signes.

_« Je pense pouvoir forcer l'ouverture, O'Neill. »_

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et ça n'était pas bon. Mais Teal'c ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il allait tout faire pour la sauver. Tout. Il parcourut encore quelques mètres avant que sa radio ne se remette à grésiller.

_« Je suis à l'intérieur, le feu est presque maîtrisé. Arrêtez tout de suite, Teal'c. »_

Le soulagement laissa rapidement place à une fureur sans précédent. Elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle était en danger, morte…Il avait cru mourir, pour l'amour du ciel !

« La prochaine fois, Colonel, répondez avant qu'on ait le temps de penser à votre éloge funèbre. »

Il savait qu'elle comprendrait le reproche sous-jacent. Serrant la mâchoire, Jack recommença à suivre l'eau. Si elle allait bien, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème. Quand elle en aurait besoin, Teal'c serait là pour l'aider. Point.

Alors pourquoi était-il si perturbé ? Pourquoi devait-il lutter pour maîtriser un tremblement inhérent à la panique ? Pourquoi cette certitude qu'il ne survivrait pas sans elle ?

« _Sam ! »_

La voix paniquée de Daniel le tira de ses sombres pensées et le fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait rarement entendu un tel degré de confusion dans la voix de l'archéologue.

_« Sam ! Les portes se referment automatiquement, il n'y a aucun moyen de les rouvrir et Vala est coincée ! » _

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Jack se remit à courir. Si les portes se refermaient automatiquement, c'était parce qu'il y avait de l'eau. Et l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement venait forcément de là.

_« Sam, elle va se noyer et l'eau commence à arriver ici aussi. »_

Il lâcha un juron. Daniel ne laisserait pas Vala et loin de lui, l'idée de le lui suggérer. Pour avoir été dans la même situation avant, il devinait les émotions contradictoires qui étaient en train de traverser l'archéologue.

Il redoubla son allure. Sans doute ne pourrait-il pas faire grand-chose de plus, mais il avait le devoir d'essayer.

« J'arrive, Daniel. »


	7. baby, you're not lost

_Aaaaaahhhhhh le retour des rewiews incendiaires d'Elbasi…_

_Androma, tu es une catastrophe ! Ou peut bien être passé ce cordon ? !_

_**ATTENTION**__ : __**J'ai posté hier donc ne lisez pas le 7 avant le 6 !!**_

**Chapitre 7 : Baby, you're not lost**

Daniel et Vala couraient tant bien que mal dans les couloirs inondés. L'eau leur arrivait au dessus du genou, ralentissant leur progression. Daniel soupçonnait que, s'il n'y avait pas les portes étanches qui semblaient se refermer derrière eux, ils auraient été submergés depuis longtemps. Mais l'eau semblait venir de partout à la fois, les laissant épuisés de se débattre. Pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer.

Daniel avait depuis longtemps renoncé à s'immiscer dans la conversation qui résonnait dans son oreillette. Jack venait d'envoyer Teal'c aider Sam et le silence s'étendait, effrayant. Derrière lui, il entendait le râle de Vala. Plus légère, elle avait plus de mal que lui à se frayer un chemin, et il ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

« _O'Neill, je suis devant la porte mais elle semble verrouillée. Le métal est chaud. »_

Daniel n'écoutait pas. Devant lui, une des portes de lourd métal commençait à se refermer.

« Vite, Vala ! »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de regarder en arrière, certain que la jeune femme était à quelques centimètres.

_« Y-a-t-il des traces d'elle ? »_

Il était presque arrivé. La cloison était déjà à demi déployée, bouchant le couloir.

_« Je pense pouvoir forcer l'ouverture, O'Neill. »_

S'accrochant au bord de la porte coulissante, il se propulsa de l'autre côté, atterrissant à plat ventre dans l'eau glacée.

_« Je suis à l'intérieur, le feu est presque maîtrisé. Arrêtez tout de suite, Teal'c. »_

Il se releva avec difficulté et se retourna, prêt à aider Vala à faire de même. Il réalisa alors qu'il était seul. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres avant que la porte ne soit complètement close. Il l'agrippa, exerçant une pression contraire de ses mains nues. Rien n'y faisait, il ne parvint même pas à ralentir le monstre.

« Vala !! »

Il retira ses doigts au dernier moment et se plaqua contre le minuscule hublot qui donnait dans l'autre partie du couloir. La jeune femme était là, se débattant contre l'eau qui l'entraînait, la plaquant brutalement contre la porte. Il se mit à taper contre le métal de toutes ses forces tandis qu'une vague glacée s'insinuait en lui. L'eau montait rapidement de l'autre côté. Trop rapidement. Abandonnant ses faibles tentatives, il accrocha le regard de Vala et actionna sa radio.

« Sam ! »

De l'autre côté de la vitre de plexiglas, Vala essayait désespérément de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'entendait pas. Il crut lire sur ses lèvres 'allez vous en' mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Il n'y avait rien sur cette terre qui le ferait partir d'ici sans elle. Rien.

« Sam ! Les portes se referment automatiquement, il n'y a aucun moyen de les rouvrir et Vala est coincée ! »

Il y avait également le problème de l'eau qui venait d'ailleurs et qui commençait à monter ici aussi. S'il ne s'en allait pas bientôt, il allait finir noyé. Mais moins vite que Vala qui avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

« Sam, elle va se noyer et l'eau commence à arriver ici, aussi. »

Il sentit la colère monter rapidement. Que faisait Sam, bon sang ! L'eau était froide, ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que Vala devait ressentir. Elle était déjà mouillée jusqu'aux épaules.

_« J'arrive, Daniel. »_

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas de Jack qu'il avait besoin, c'était de Sam. Vala tapait sur la porte et il l'imita sans grand espoir. Il devinait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ces portes étaient conçues pour ça. Une fois fermées…Brusquement, Vala arrêta de se débattre. Elle peinait à garder sa tête hors de l'eau et colla son visage à la vitre. Cette fois, il lut distinctement le mot sur ses lèvres. 'Partez'. Il secoua la tête en réponse, ses mains se serrant en poings impuissants. Il ne la laissait pas. Non.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, désespérés. Le cœur de Daniel débordait de choses non dites, d'un sentiment d'inachevé. Il allait mourir là. Avec elle. Pour elle.

L'échange dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parvienne plus à éviter l'eau. Bientôt le couloir en fût rempli et il sut que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne succombe. Que ses poumons ne se remplissent d'eau et que sa respiration ne se fige. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de la regarder mourir.

De l'autre côté, Vala paniquait. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler sous le manque d'oxygène et le froid mordant tentait de la convaincre de s'abandonner à lui. S'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller…Oui, c'était tentant…Mais le regard chaud de Daniel…Son refus de la laisser seule…Mourir, c'était le trahir.

Daniel frappa une dernière fois sur la cloison. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vérifié qu'elle suivait ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Un spasme le traversa quand il refusa de se laisser aller aux larmes qui menaçaient. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré…Mais perdre Vala…

_« Daniel, il doit y avoir…un tuyau sur le côté…Arrachez le. » _

La voix de Sam, rauque et entrecoupée de toux à s'en fendre la gorge ralluma la flamme de l'espoir. Son regard se balada des deux côté de la porte, repérant ce dont Carter avait parlé. Sans hésiter, il tira. Le long boyau de plastique résista, sciant les doigts de Daniel. Mais celui-ci tint bon, ignorant la douleur et insista jusqu'à ce que ça lâche. La porte se descella avec un crissement. Il poussa, manquant se faire emporter par le torrent qui se déversait par l'intervalle. Il poussa et s'accrocha jusqu'à ce que le corps de Vala le heurte avec force. Alors seulement il se laissa porter par le courant, tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir la tête de sa coéquipière hors de l'eau.

Assez sûrement, ils se fracassèrent sur une autre porte, déjà fermée. Il n'y avait pas de tuyaux de plastique mou de ce côté ci. Et Daniel resserra ses bras sur Vala, observant son visage. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et elle semblait consciente, mais ses lèvres étaient bleues et elle tremblait. Il y avait peu qu'il pouvait faire dans ces circonstances pour la réchauffer, lui-même était gelé. Et puis il fallait être réaliste, ils venaient déjà d'avoir leur miracle, ils n'allaient pas en avoir un second dans la minute.

De l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, Daniel redressa Vala qui passa les bras autour de sa nuque et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses propres bras glissèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'emmener plus près et il ferma les yeux. Mourir comme ça était déjà mieux que séparés par une porte de fer.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit avec difficulté et ils furent lancés contre un autre corps qui attendait de l'autre côté. Lâchant la jeune femme, Daniel se releva tant bien que mal pour tomber dans le regard sombre de Jack.

« Dépêchez vous, allez ! »

Sans attendre, Jack se mit à courir dans le sens du courant. L'eau se propageait sous leur pieds mais pas aussi vite que précédemment. Sans doute y avait-il plus de couloirs. Pas une raison pour traîner cependant. Il prit la main de Vala et l'entraîna derrière lui. Ils rattrapèrent Jack assez vite, mais l'eau commençait à se faire omniprésente.

« Par là ! »

Il suivit Jack par habitude, ses doigts serrés autour du poignet de Vala. Ce n'était peut-être pas très pratique mais au moins comme ça, il était sûr qu'elle ne trébucherait pas. Brusquement, un torrent d'eau leur arriva de face et Jack plongea dans une allée latérale. Daniel l'imita, emmenant Vala avec lui.

Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas une allée mais une ouverture menant au niveau inférieur. Et qu'il y avait une échelle. Qu'ils ne prirent pas. Le choc fut violent et Jack fut le seul à se relever immédiatement pour refermer la trappe. Il y avait un volant que le Général ne parvenait pas à tourner en maintenant le panneau fermé.

« Daniel ! »

Ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de son crâne, l'archéologue se releva rapidement et se précipita sur le panneau. Il tourna le volant dans le sens qui, il l'espérait, verrouillerait l'étage. Soupirant quand, finalement, il fut clair qu'ils étaient à l'abri, Daniel se laissa glisser au sol, immédiatement imité par Jack. Vala était recroquevillée par terre, et son abdomen se soulevait un peu trop rapidement pour que sa respiration soit normale. Parcourant la faible distance qui la séparait d'elle à quatre pattes, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ca va, Vala ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête mais ne bougea pas, tremblante. Jack s'approcha, la forçant à se retourner sur le dos avant de faire courir ses doigts sur ses côtes et d'examiner la blessure qui s'étendait sur sa tempe. Le seul fait que la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire sarcastique, inquiéta Daniel. Il lança un regard soucieux vers Jack, qui le rassura d'un geste de la main avant de lui répondre, à bout de souffle.

« Elle n'a rien de cassé et la blessure à la tête n'a pas l'air très sérieuse. Par contre, il faut la réchauffer. » Il marqua une pause avant de détailler leur propres vêtements trempés. « Il faut tous nous réchauffer. »

Il se releva, offrant sa main à Daniel qui la saisit avec reconnaissance. Le général grimaça avant de désigner Vala de la main. « Vous pouvez la porter ? Ce genre de chose n'est plus de mon âge. »

Amusé malgré lui, Daniel lâcha un petit rire. « Arrêtez, Jack, vous adorez ça. »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami et son air mystérieux, Daniel décida de ne pas insister. Jack lui cachait quelque chose, mais il aurait tout le temps de trouver ce que c'était plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Passant un bras sous les genoux de Vala et l'autre derrière son dos, il attendit qu'elle ait passé ses bras autour de son cou avant de la soulever. Elle était gelée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Pensant que Carolyn n'allait pas être ravie qu'ils reviennent tous avec une pneumonie, Daniel sourit. Ca donnerait à Cameron une excuse supplémentaire pour traîner à l'infirmerie.

Il emboîta le pas à Jack, dont le visage fermé révélait un débat intérieur. Au bout de quelques mètres cependant, il dût trancher car il activa sa radio.

« Teal'c, Carter, tout va bien ? »

L'archéologue cacha mal son sourire. Il doutait que la santé de Teal'c lui importe autant que celle de Carter. Mais bon. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Jack était incapable de s'avouer à quel point il tenait à Sam. Son regard tomba sur Vala qui peinait à garder les paupières ouvertes. Et vu sa position personnelle, il doutait qu'il ait encore le droit de lui faire la leçon sur le sujet.

_« Nous sommes à l'infirmerie, O'Neill. »_

Un soupir soulagé passa les lèvres de Jack. « On arrive. »

Un instant, Daniel faillit demander à Jack comment il faisait pour se repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs, mais il renonça. Jack avait été dans l'armée la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il était clair que ce genre de choses ne lui posait pas de problème majeur. Il le suivit donc, peinant sous le poids de Vala qui pesait sur ses muscles engourdis. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il y aurait des vêtements secs au bout du chemin. Des vêtements secs et de l'aspirine pour soulager son mal de tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Daniel se repéra. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils étaient à l'étage du mess et du puits de plongée. Jack demanda la direction à Teal'c et ils reprirent leur route. L'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de noter que,depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure, Jack n'avait pas parlé directement à Sam et n'avait pas non plus demandé de nouvelles. Il ne s'y arrêta pas, plus perturbé pour l'instant par la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie au même moment que James. Le pauvre homme boitait et avait l'air épuisé. A peine entré, il se laissa aller sur un des trois lits. Daniel déposa Vala sur le deuxième, jetant un coup d'œil à Sam qui, assise sur le dernier, avait un masque relié à une bouteille d'oxygène sur le visage et était soutenue par Teal'c. En les voyant arriver, le colonel voulut se relever mais le regard de Jack l'en dissuada.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le général s'avança vers elle, mais s'arrêta à distance respectable, visiblement gêné par les témoins. Il était néanmoins visible pour tous qu'il était inquiet. Daniel reporta son attention sur Vala qui frissonnait et, oubliant son propre inconfort, il attrapa les couvertures qui gisaient à côté de Sam avant de les enrouler autour de l'ancienne pirate. La jeune femme le remercia d'un faible sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, mon Général. »

Jack aurait sans doute été plus convaincu, sans la toux rauque qui accompagna ses mots.

« Le Colonel Carter a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, O'Neill. »

Le regard noir de la militaire n'eut aucun effet sur le Jaffa. Il se contenta d'incliner profondément la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour s'approcher de Daniel et Vala.

« Vala Maldoran est-elle blessée, Daniel Jackson ? »

Daniel bredouilla un non, le regard toujours posé sur Jack qui avait pris la place laissée vacante par Teal'c. Une main posée dans le dos de Sam, son pouce lui prodiguait des caresses réconfortantes à chaque toussotement. Ils ne disaient rien ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il était évident que la proximité les soulageait quelque peu de l'inquiétude qui les avait étreint. Le Jaffa se mit dans sa ligne de mire et il comprit que son ami essayait de leur donner un tant soit peu d'intimité. Il reporta son attention sur Vala.

Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, ce qui était un plus. Ses lèvres avaient perdu leur nuance bleue pour retrouver une teinte plus naturelle et ses yeux brillaient de leur habituelle étincelle pétillante. Elle tremblait encore un peu mais déjà moins. Attrapant le produit antiseptique qui traînait sur une tablette et dont Teal'c s'était très certainement servi pour soigner les blessures qui couvraient les bras de Sam, il commença à désinfecter la plaie qu'elle avait sur son front.

« Hey ! Ca pique ! »

Elle recula la tête, échappant à la compresse que Daniel tenait dans la main. Soulagé que son comportement redevienne normal, mais agacé qu'elle ne puisse rester en place pendant qu'il tentait de la soigner, il grimaça.

« Vala ! »

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça sonne comme un reproche et ce fut pourtant le cas. Il avait depuis longtemps réalisé qu'il était le plus souvent désagréable avec Vala quand il avait peur pour elle. Ou eu peur. Mais au vu de la lueur peinée qui passa dans ses yeux, associée à la disparition de son sourire, il se le reprocha. Il n'était comme ça qu'avec elle. Uniquement avec elle. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il refusait de comprendre pourquoi.

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

La voix douloureusement rauque de Sam intervint et, bientôt, la compresse disparut de sa main. Vala ne protesta pas sous les soins de son amie, serrant les dents de façon visible. Il voulut vraiment dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais rien ne sortait et il restait là à la dévisager comme s'il était furieux après elle. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas…Simplement pas le cas…Il lui suffisait de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Une main fermement posée sur son épaule le détourna de la scène. Jack lui fit un signe de tête vers Teal'c qui avait les mains pleines de ce qui semblait être des vêtements et James qui attendait à côté du Jaffa.

« James nous a trouvé des fringues. Laissons un peu d'intimité à ces dames. »

Daniel approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de suivre Teal'c mais il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Jack était resté derrière, s'approchant lentement de Sam qui parlait doucement à Vala. Cette dernière avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait plongée dans de sombres pensées. Daniel se demanda si c'était sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça et ça n'entraînait pas toujours ce genre de réaction, si ?

La main du Général se posa sur l'épaule de Sam et elle ne se retourna pas, se fondant légèrement dans l'espace qui les séparait. Trop légèrement pour que Vala le remarque. Elle ne regardait même pas. Mais lui, de là où il était…Depuis quand ses amis agissaient-ils de la sorte ? Ils l'auraient forcément su si…Il chassa ces idées de son esprit. Ca ne le regardait pas.

« Changez vous rapidement, Carter. Il fait trop froid pour garder des vêtements mouillés. » Le Général jeta un coup d'œil à Vala qui semblait éteinte. « Elle est complètement trempée. Tâchez de la réchauffer. »

Ses paroles étaient en totale opposition avec son comportement. Comme s'il compensait la neutralité de son ton en distribuant caresses et chaleur humaine. Encore une fois, Daniel cessa de s'intéresser à eux pour reposer son regard sur Vala. Celle-ci secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et sourit à Jack et à Sam.

Daniel lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce, Jack sur les talons. Il resta silencieux, plongé dans des pensées bien trop sérieuses à son goût.


	8. I keep dreaming you'll walk with me

_Hey! Merci pour toutes ces rewiews! On a dépassé les 100 ! Bon je suppose que c'est le chapitre où vous cherchez tous mon adresse pour me hacher vive en petits morceaux. Mais pas de soucis, comme dit le proverbe tant qu'il y a de la vie, il ya de l'espoir…Ne me tuez pas trop vite ou vous ne connaitrez jamais la suite (et la suite vous plaira nettement plus). _

_Pas taper Mais rewiews !_

**Chapitre 8 : I keep dreaming you'll walk with me**

Abandonnant à Teal'c le problème du soudain mutisme de Daniel, Jack rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait mieux dans des vêtements secs et tenait à vérifier que Vala s'était remise de sa mésaventure aquatique. Et il voulait voir Carter. Cette histoire d'incendie l'avait un peu secoué, il devait l'avouer.

Après s'être habillé, James leur avait annoncé qu'il allait tenter de rétablir le courant. Ce qui, du point de vue de Jack, était une excellente idée. Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie sans s'annoncer, certain que les filles étaient déjà prêtes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Enfin si, Vala était habillée et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, endormie, pelotonnée sur un des lits. Carter, en revanche, se débattait avec son tee-shirt. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, décidant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu. Il s'assit sur un des lits, l'observant.

La jeune femme ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil, finissant sans aucune gêne d'enfiler ses vêtements. Quand elle eut fini, elle se laissa aller à côté de lui et se perdit dans la contemplation du sommeil de Vala. Jack l'imita sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, désireux de maintenir cette proximité.

« Tu t'es enfermée dans une pièce dévorée par les flammes. »

Son ton était neutre. Ce n'était qu'un constat, pas un reproche.

« J'ai fait mon travail, Jack. »

Il perçut la faille dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle disait et ça prouvait son point de vue. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de risques.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu était astrophysicienne, pas pompier. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, les gardant rivés sur Vala, dont la respiration régulière l'apaisait curieusement. Une main fine força son chemin à travers la sienne et il la lui abandonna, incapable de refuser le peu de tendresse qu'ils pouvaient partager. Ce genre de moments était rare. Et, curieusement, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis l'évolution de leur relation. D'ordinaire, c'était plus physique et moins sentimental. Mais Jack avait récemment découvert que c'était le côté sentimental qui lui plaisait…Dommage.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux un instant, partagé entre l'attendrissement et cette inquiétude latente qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

« Je ne crois pas. J'ai surtout eu peur. »

Il était étranger à toute cette honnêteté qui semblait le traverser sans qu'il n'y prenne garde.

« C'était ce qu'on était sensé éviter. »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproches dans la voix de la jeune femme. Juste une douloureuse remarque. Il savait pertinemment où son esprit était parti. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à garder ça à distance…

« J'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi, mon Général. »

Elle se détacha lentement de lui et se leva. Elle ne fit pas trois pas vers la sortie avant qu'il ne lui ait attrapé le poignet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Mais quelque chose devait être fait. Avant qu'elle n'abandonne. Avant qu'elle ne les condamne.

_« Ys. Ys, ici Siba. Me recevez-vous, Ys ? »_

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Sam porta la main à sa radio.

« Svetlana, tout va bien ? »

La réponse mit quelques secondes à arriver, entrecoupée de grésillements.

« _Un peu secouée, mais rien de bien méchant. Et pour vous ? »_

Le regard de Sam erra sur la silhouette inerte de Vala avant de rencontrer celui de Jack.

« La station est endommagée et aucun membre de l'équipe russe n'a donné signe de vie. Les autres vont bien. »

Jack serra les mâchoires quand elle mentionna l'équipe de Sunayev. Il n'aimait pas le type, c'était lui qui les avait mis dans la panade en premier lieu, mais de là à dire qu'il était content de sa mort…Et il avait emporté le reste de son équipe avec lui. Du moins, s'il y avait des survivants, ils n'avaient pas essayé de les contacter.

_« La station est bloquée par un pic rocheux mais le sol s'est effondré sur plusieurs kilomètres. L'objet alien a dû glisser beaucoup plus bas, lui aussi. » _

Jack haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi à Carter que ce n'était plus la priorité.

« Est-ce que la station vous parait assez stable pour que l'on ouvre le bassin lunaire ? »

Svetlana sembla hésiter, évaluant les dégâts. « _Je pense que oui. »_

Sam coupa sa radio mais évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Sentant son malaise, il soupira. « Je vais m'occuper du bassin, tâche de réparer ce qui peut l'être. »

Elle sourit faiblement et partit de son côté. Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Vala, hésitant à la laisser seule. Il envisagea de demander à Daniel de la rejoindre, mais il doutait qu'après la scène de tout à l'heure, Vala soit enchantée de le trouver à son chevet en se réveillant. Il devait avouer que la réaction de l'archéologue l'avait surpris. Il était plus conciliant, d'habitude.

Décidant finalement qu'elle ne risquerait pas grand-chose en restant seule ici, il quitta la pièce et prit la direction du bassin lunaire. Il resta un instant perplexe devant la cloison métallique qui fermait désormais le bassin, puis repéra sur le mur d'en face ce qui ressemblait à un interrupteur. Il appuya dessus sans hésiter plus que nécessaire et le bassin s'ouvrit en grinçant. Avant que le métal ait fini de se rabattre, une lumière pâle était venue remplacer les éclairages de secours. Jack soupira, c'était déjà ça.

« C'est bon, Markov. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais, quelques minutes plus tard, le _Sabi_ émergea. La physicienne en sortit et sauta au sol avec un soulagement évident. Il remarqua la bosse qui ornait son front mais ne fit pas de commentaire. L'état cabossé du véhicule lui indiqua déjà que le fait qu'elle soit entière était un miracle.

Jack lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation et elle disparut rapidement dans les couloirs pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'avaries plus sérieuses que celles que Sam avait déjà repérées. Jack ne pouvait rien faire pour aider. Il n'avait aucune compétence dans le domaine de la réparation. Il n'était même pas fichu de réparer sa propre voiture…Il pouvait en voler une, ça oui, mais pas réparer. Teal'c était parti aider James, Daniel avait pour mission d'arranger le mess pour en faire une salle de repos, les dortoirs étant inondés et lui se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs.

Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa guider au son et arriva dans un une petite section sans issue. Carter était là, farfouillant dans le ventre de la station, entourée de fils et d'outils. Il l'observa simplement quelques minutes. Absorbée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne prêtait aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait.

Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux…Si Jack voulait avoir sa discussion, c'était le moment idéal. Personne ne les interromprait. Etrangement nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Carter ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda d'un œil noir, lui reprochant visiblement de l'avoir effrayée. S'humectant les lèvres dans une nervosité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, Jack força sa voix à demeurer neutre. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder ce sujet là, alors il tourna autour du pot.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur le panneau ouvert devant elle, débordant de fils électriques. « Oh. » Ses mains recommencèrent à voler sur les composants, reliant, séparant sans une hésitation. « J'essaye de détourner l'oxygène qui reste dans les parties impraticables. Mais même si je fais ça, on n'en aura que pour 12 heures. Pas plus. »

Jack grimaça. « On risque de rester là plus que 12 heures. »

Elle acquiesça sans pour autant le regarder, son attention uniquement focalisée sur le travail de ses mains. « Il y a des réservoirs dehors. Je peux probablement améliorer ça. » Elle marqua une pose, le temps de recoller deux fils avant de reprendre. « Par contre, le chauffage va rapidement poser un problème. Dans deux heures tout au plus, on sera dans une chambre froide. »

Jack expira lentement, cherchant une solution alternative. Il posa néanmoins la question. « Il n'y a rien à faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Les circuits sont grillés et c'est soit l'oxygène, soit le chauffage. L'oxygène est vital… »

Tout comme le chauffage…Mais il était vrai qu'à choisir…

« Et on ne peut pas remonter avec les sous marins… »

Nouvel hochement de tête. « La décompression nous tuera. »

Super…Mourir asphyxié, congelé ou par explosion du cerveau…Vaste choix. Le silence s'étira entre eux, confortable. Jack l'observait travailler, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de lancer cette conversation maintenant. Il y aurait certainement un instant plus propice mais, quelque part, il sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Restait à trouver la bonne façon d'aborder le sujet. S'il y allait trop de front, elle se braquerait et ce serait fini.

Lentement, il la contourna et appuya son dos contre le mur, à côté du panneau éventré, de façon à pouvoir observer son visage. Un instant, il détailla ses traits, les marques que le temps y avait laissé. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il l'aimait. Simplement. Et ça lui faisait mal.

« Je crois que vais adopter un chien, Carter. »

Le bruit d'un fou rire avorté lui répondit. Elle secoua la tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Dans votre appartement ? Je vous le déconseille. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sa voix s'adoucissant.

« Le chien va avec une maison. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, son expression passant d'amusée à intriguée avant de disparaître sous un masque indéchiffrable.

« A Washington ? »

Sa voix était étranglée et il devinait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fumée qui avait irrité sa gorge. Elle évitait toujours soigneusement son regard et il se demanda un instant s'il devait continuer. Puis il se rappela qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Dans le Colorado. »

Cette fois, elle ne put lui cacher son émotion. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever plus vite et sa mâchoire se serrer. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

« Je doute que le Président accepte de déplacer le Pentagone pour vous, mon Général. »

Il grimaça sous le vouvoiement. Elle cherchait à mettre de la distance. Il en avait assez de cette distance, de ce jeu.

« Il n'a plus rien à dire. J'ai pris ma retraite. »

Cette fois, elle leva la tête rencontrant brutalement son regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack fut incapable de lire ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux bleus. Il y avait là de l'espoir, mêlé à ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la peur. Il y voyait aussi une certaine satisfaction entrecoupée de colère.

« Quand ? »

Se battant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, il se contraignit à garder un visage ouvert. Il voulait qu'elle puisse voir en lui ce qu'il désirait.

« Il y a un mois. Elle sera effective dans deux semaines. »

Elle encaissa le choc. Il avait démissionné juste après l'exécution de Ba'al. Elle le dévisagea avant de reposer ses yeux sur les fils électriques et de recommencer à travailler avec des mouvements brusques et hargneux. Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avait pensé qu'elle se mettrait totalement en colère ou alors, se mettrait à rire en lui annonçant qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé que ce qu'il y avait entre eux puisse devenir sérieux. Pas ça.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. Surtout pour… » Elle marqua une pause et prononça le dernier mot avec dédain. « …un chien. »

Elle tira un peu trop fort sur un des fils et l'arracha avec un juron étouffé. Il déteignait sur elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

A nouveau, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais refusa de rencontrer son regard. Ses mains continuaient leur ballet, mais plus pour évacuer la nervosité qui se déversait d'elle par vague qu'autre chose.

« Mais…Parce que... » Elle respira un bon coup. « Parce que c'est ridicule d'abandonner votre carrière pour n'importe quel chien qui passe. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant brusquement s'ils parlaient toujours de la même chose. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez dansé autour du sujet, il lui attrapa les bras, l'écartant de ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'elle n'arrache tout sans exception.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? Que tu ne fais que passer ? »

Elle se libera d'un coup sec, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« On ne devait pas faire ça. C'était la règle. Vous ne deviez pas faire ça. »

Il la sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle venait d'affronter un incendie, un naufrage, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire et lui venait lui parler du seul sujet qui pouvait réellement la déstabiliser.

« La règle ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait jamais eu le temps d'en établir. »

Il n'était pas intentionnellement sec. Mais ils devaient évacuer leur rancœur avant toute autre chose. Ils devaient repartir sur des bases saines.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! C'était une erreur ! On n'aurait jamais dû… »

Sa voix se brisa d'elle-même tandis qu'elle partait dans une quinte de toux. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini avant de lui relever le menton, la forçant à rencontrer son regard.

« La première fois, peut-être…Les autres… »

Elle se libéra d'un coup de tête et recula précipitamment, heurtant le mur derrière elle. A aucun moment, elle ne lâcha ses yeux.

« Arrêtez. »

C'était un ordre. Il ne le respecta pas. Il avança droit sur elle, bloquant son corps entre le mur et le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration devenant plus irrégulière. Il n'ignorait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Pas plus qu'elle n'ignorait celui qu'elle lui faisait.

« C'est si dur pour toi d'admettre qu'on a couché ensemble ? Si dur d'admettre que ce n'est pas que physique ? »

La larme qui roula sur sa joue tira le signal d'alarme et le calma instantanément. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il voulait simplement qu'elle réalise que ça ne marcherait pas longtemps comme ça. Ils allaient détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de beau, de rare. Ils allaient détruire l'amour en le réduisant petit à petit à une vague attirance.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

Le souffle de son murmure roula sur son cou alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. Lentement, il se détacha. La proximité physique lui était insupportable.

« Alors, expliques-moi. »

La colère entre eux s'apaisa instantanément, cédant sa place à l'habituelle tristesse teinté de regrets et de non dits.

« Ils ont besoin de toi. On parle du destin du SGC, de la planète…Tu n'as pas le droit de sacrifier tout ça pour… » Elle déglutit. « Pour moi. »

Un petit rire désabusé prit Jack par surprise. C'était ridicule. « Merde, Sam. Je me fous du SGC et de la planète ! Je les ai sauvés assez de fois ! J'ai peut-être le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur en retour, tu ne crois pas ? ! »

Elle détourna la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes et il continua, incapable de s'arrêter, maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir survécu à tout ça, si on ne peut pas vivre, Sam ?! Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! C'est toi que je veux ! Pas le SGC, pas la planète, _toi_. »

Sa voix se fracassa sur le dernier mot tandis qu'il se répercutait sur les murs. Son écho subsista longtemps dans les oreilles de Jack. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Les larmes débordaient, s'écoulant sur ses joues malgré ses tentatives pour les maîtriser. Jack fit un pas en avant, reprenant la parole plus doucement.

« Je veux plus que cette mascarade, Carter. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien de te voir te sauver au matin, comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre de toi, comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire fille de passage. Je veux avoir le droit de te dire que je t'aime tous les jours que Dieu fait, je veux avoir le droit de te prendre dans mes bras quand l'envie m'en prend et je veux me réveiller auprès de toi tous les matins. Mais je ne me contenterai plus de sexe. »

Elle frissonna quand sa main toucha son bras et, pendant un instant, il crut qu'il avait gagné. Mais ensuite, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il sut que ce n'était pas fini.

« Même si c'est la seule chose qu'on pourra avoir ? »

Il balaya l'argument d'un revers de main. « On peut toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, Carter. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jack. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. »

Il recula, réalisant brusquement une chose. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avancer avec lui. Peut-être s'était-il leurré en pensant que les sentiments étaient partagés ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'une distraction…

« Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser…Je ne te demande même pas de vivre avec moi…Je te propose une relation amoureuse normale. »

Sa mâchoire se serra et, malgré lui, son visage devint impénétrable tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse. Si elle ne l'aimait pas…Si…Il ne savait pas s'il résisterait à ça. Il était peut-être mieux dans l'ignorance…

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. « Je ne peux pas… »

Serrant les dents, le cœur prêt à éclater, il se détourna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son chagrin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise cette lueur dans ses yeux qui révélait qu'il était prêt à mourir à cet instant. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Il fit quelques pas chancelants, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être noyé plus tôt. Au moins, il serait mort en pensant que Carter tenait à lui, qu'elle l'aimait…

Incapable d'avancer plus loin tandis que cette certitude s'ancrait dans son âme, il appuya une main contre le mur et attendit que le monde cesse de tourner. Il ferma les paupières et ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant une main fraîche sur sa joue. Elle dût forcément y lire la douleur qu'elle avait provoquée en lui car ses yeux s'agrandirent et, pendant une seconde, elle eut l'air paniquée.

« Oh, non ! Jack, non, non, non…Ce n'est pas parce que je… » Les larmes, à nouveau, cette fois, libres. « …Mon Dieu, tout est si compliqué quand il s'agit de toi…Il est trop tard pour nous, Jack. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, étrangement soulagé. Elle se colla contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'entoura de ses bras, tentant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas par maque de sentiments qu'elle refusait. Et quelque part, il comprit.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Il le pensait vraiment. Pourtant, elle se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. « Ca fait onze ans, Jack. »

La fragilité qu'il détecta dans sa voix le déchira. Oui, ça faisait onze ans…Il avait laissé les choses décanter pendant onze ans. Il était responsable…S'il avait agi différemment…Oui, mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour le bien de la planète. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se reprocher, c'était de l'avoir blessée en refusant d'être égoïste.

« Justement, on a assez attendu. »

Il la sentit secouer la tête. « On a trop attendu, c'est trop tard. »

Il déposa de légers baisers sur sa tempe, la serrant plus fort contre lui. « On peut encore tout avoir, Carter. Maintenant. Il suffit de se lancer. »

Elle se dégagea et recula lentement, la mine triste. « Et si ça ne marche pas ? » Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour cacher sa fragilité. « Peut-être qu'on croit que c'est toujours là, alors que ça fait longtemps que c'est fini… Peut-être qu'on se raccroche l'un à l'autre parce qu'on a peur de finir tout seul… Je ne veux pas savoir. Je refuse de risquer ce qu'on a maintenant pour une chimère. »

Il resta muet, fasciné par le contraste de force et de fragilité qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant. Puis, un sourire ironique vint déformer ses lèvres.

« Le problème, Carter, c'est que, actuellement, nous n'avons rien. »

Il vit les mots la heurter avec force. Il sut qu'il lui avait fait mal. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle resta stoïque, figée dans son attitude glaciale.

« Nous sommes des amis. »

Réalisant sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c, il leva un sourcil. « Des amis qui s'envoient en l'air ? » Il grimaça. « Donc, ce n'est pas exclusif ? Disons qu'une fille me plaise, j'aurais le droit de coucher avec elle ? De faire les mêmes choses qu'avec toi ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il vit l'étincelle de haine dans ses yeux et il se demanda brièvement si elle était dirigée contre lui ou contre son hypothétique conquête. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre femme. Il la voulait, elle. Et il voulait qu'elle le comprenne. La mâchoire de la jeune femme se serra et elle répondit avec un détachement étudié qui ne le trompa pas une seconde.

« Je suppose. »

Il avança lentement vers elle, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur et, à ce moment là seulement, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant auquel elle répondit sans même en prendre conscience. Il laissa ses lèvres courir jusque sous sa mâchoire, mordillant la peau tendre.

« Tu es sûre ? » Il reprit ses lèvres avec passion, une main jouant dans ses cheveux. « Ca ne te dérangerait pas de savoir que c'est elle que j'embrasse et pas toi ? » Il caressa gentiment sa joue, laissant son pouce passer plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres. « Que je fais l'amour à une autre femme ? »

Elle grogna et écarta sa main avec violence avant de se dégager brutalement. Il la laissa s'échapper, satisfait d'avoir prouvé son point de vue.

« Nous n'avons jamais été des amis, Carter. Jamais. On a toujours été dans le stade intermédiaire. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as décidé de passer à l'étape suivante. »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, tremblante de fureur et de frustration cumulée. « Tu étais plus que volontaire ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire… »

Forçant sa respiration à retrouver un rythme normal, la jeune femme lui fit face, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que les gens vont dire de moi ? »

Jack grimaça, sachant que c'était l'argument imparable qui le ferait abandonner. Et elle continua, assenant le coup de grâce.

« Il y a déjà des rumeurs…Ils pensent que je couche pour réussir, que tu n'es qu'un moyen d'obtenir une promotion facile. Ils pensent que je suis une… » Elle grimaça et détourna la tête, incapable de prononcer le mot. « C'est ce que tu veux pour moi, Jack ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait assuré que non et aurait battu en retraite. Le souci, c'est qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'au-delà de la véritable crainte des ragots et des critiques, elle essayait sciemment de le manipuler. Et brusquement, il comprit pourquoi. Elle avait peur. Peur que ça ne marche pas. Peur d'avoir passé onze ans de sa vie à aimer une illusion. Il se calma.

« Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur toi et moi. Il y en a jusqu'au Pentagone…Et après ? Ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre que nous critiquer…Quelle importance ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Quelle importance ? Ma carrière, Jack ! Tu sais ce que ce genre d'insinuations peut faire à une carrière ? Je ne resterai pas toujours sous les ordres de Landry ! »

Jack encaissa, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Tu hériteras probablement de son poste. »

Dans quelques années. Il l'observa tandis que ses mots se frayaient un chemin dans sa jolie petite tête.

« Le mal sera fait. Personne ne me respectera plus. »

Un soupir exaspéré souleva la poitrine de Jack. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'abandonner ta carrière pour moi et je ne le ferai jamais. Mais, si tu n'es pas capable de saisir l'opportunité que je t'offre et de concilier les deux, alors peut-être que tu devrais décider qui, de ta carrière ou moi, tu veux garder. »

Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire ou à faire. Il venait ni plus ni moins de lui demander de tout laisser tomber pour lui. C'était un peu ce qu'avait fait Pete…Il n'y avait qu'à voir où ça l'avait mené.

« C'est un ultimatum ? »

Jack souffla, essayant de calmer le jeu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi fortes entre eux. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient incapables de le faire avec modération. C'était toujours poussé à l'extrême.

« Non. C'est une simple remarque. » Il leva les sourcils, désabusé. « Je savais que tu prendrais mal cette histoire de retraite, mais je pensais que tu serais tout de même contente qu'on puisse enfin avoir une chance. »

Elle secoua la tête, le ton neutre et posé. « C'est trop risqué. On doit se contenter de ce qu'on a maintenant. »

Jack ferma les yeux. Ils tournaient en rond et il sentait la migraine pondre. « Non. »

Elle sourit effrontément. « C'est ça ou rien, Jack. »

Il rouvrit les paupières et planta son regard dans le sien. Une drôle de boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et, s'il ne s'était pas connu mieux que ça, il aurait pu croire que c'était des larmes refoulées.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Carter. Parce que je penche vers le rien. »

Son visage se décomposa. « Tu ne le pense pas. »

Sa voix le suppliait presque, mais il résista, tâchant de mettre sous contrôle toutes ces émotions dérangeantes. « Si, Sam, et c'est bien le plus triste. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle allait dire, un toussotement gêné l'interrompit. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers Vala, plantée en plein milieu du couloir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la conversation précédente. Le tout était de savoir depuis combien de temps elle était là et ce qu'elle avait compris. Quoi qu'à voir le regard désolé qu'elle posait sur Jack, il était évident que, sur ce point là, il n'y avait nul besoin d'éclaircissement.

« Génial. »

Agacé et légèrement humilié que leur dispute ait eu un témoin, particulièrement celui qui semblait avoir une relation étrange avec son meilleur ami, Jack s'éloigna rapidement. Sans un mot ou un regard pour Carter.

Sam l'observa s'éloigner, partagée entre la colère, le désespoir et l'envie de le rattraper pour lui faire oublier toute cette stupide histoire. C'était davantage contre elle que contre lui qu'elle était énervée. Mais il refusait de comprendre…S'ils risquaient tout pour tout perdre ? Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Jamais. C'était plus simple comme ça. Peut-être plus douloureux, mais plus simple. Si seulement il voulait ouvrir les yeux…

« Je suis désolée, Sam. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

Le Colonel envisagea un instant de s'en prendre à Vala, de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur elle, mais l'air contrit de la jeune femme la convainquit de ne pas le faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute et elle avait eu assez de rebondissement pour la journée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on avait fini. » Elle grimaça. « Enfin, ça, vous avez dû l'entendre. »

Secouant la tête, Sam se remit à la tâche qu'elle avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt, à savoir leur donner assez d'oxygène pour survivre. Vala s'assit sur le sol, non loin d'elle.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? Je veux dire, c'est sérieux, ou il fait partie de cette catégorie d'homme qui considère que l'engagement est une pure folie ? »

La question la déstabilisa. Principalement parce que la réponse spontanée qui lui vint en tête n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Oui, c'était sérieux. Mais pas au sens où Vala l'entendait. Ajustant un dernier circuit, Sam entreprit de refermer le panneau, songeuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas me répondre. Je comprends. »

Et c'était vrai. Contrairement à son habitude, Vala ne la pressait pas de questions, devinant sans doute que la situation était trop importante pour en plaisanter.

« Il veut qu'on officialise. »

Elle doutait presque d'avoir prononcé les mots. Elle ne discutait jamais de Jack. Jamais. Avec personne. Pourquoi ferait-elle une exception avec Vala ? Peut-être parce que, comme elle l'avait réalisé quand Daniel lui avait appris qu'elle était coincée derrière une porte, prête à être noyée, Vala était sa meilleure amie. La seule personne qui lui donnerait un point de vue féminin et dénué de préjugés. La seule avec qui elle pouvait être totalement naturelle et féminine. Son meilleur allié parmi les hommes qui l'entouraient.

« C'est fantastique ! » L'expression sincère de joie sur le visage de Vala céda rapidement la place à une mimique perplexe devant le peu d'enthousiasme de sa compagne. « Ce n'est pas fantastique ? »

Devant la grimace de Vala, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite.

« Notre relation…Elle est contraire à nos lois. » Elle hésita. « On a enfreint la loi, vous comprenez ? Il veut prendre sa retraite, mais… »

Son visage disparut entre ses mains. Les émotions, qu'elle gardait habituellement sous clef, étaient dangereusement près de déborder. Elle sentait les larmes qui venaient s'amonceler dans sa gorge déjà douloureusement meurtrie par la fumée. Elle se laissa glisser au sol à côté de Vala.

« Oh, Sam… »

La main amicale de la jeune femme vint se poser l'espace d'un instant sur son épaule. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire mal, Sam fit de son mieux pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Durant une minute, le silence s'étira. Puis le Colonel le brisa, désireuse de se faire comprendre. Même si c'était Vala et pas Jack. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que quelqu'un la comprenne.

« Il ne veut pas comprendre qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Vala fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Sam leva les deux mains en signe d'ignorance. « J'en sais rien ! Il dit qu'il veut plus que… »

« Non, Sam. » l'interrompit Vala. « Pourquoi ne pourriez vous pas faire ça ? »

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Vala soit si sérieuse et, à cet instant, elle aurait nettement préféré retrouver la jeune femme exubérante et souriante. Mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparue après la petite crise de Daniel.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Ce serait contraire aux règlements. »

Vala secoua la tête. « Non, puisqu'il a démissionné. Personne ne le sait, non ? Alors, ils ne pourront rien prouver contre vous. » L'ex-pirate posa une main sur le bras de son amie. « Quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Maudissant Daniel d'avoir autant déteint sur sa coéquipière, Sam soupira. Elle devait admettre que Vala n'avait pas tort. Elle avait même raison.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Vala grimaça. « Je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience de relations stables mais, si vous avez des doutes, c'est peut-être parce que vous ne l'aimez pas suffisamment. »

Sam redressa la tête, se sentant insultée sans savoir pourquoi. S'il y avait une seule chose dans cet univers dont elle n'avait jamais douté, c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack.

« Non ! »

Un rire échappa des lèvres de Vala, mais il n'avait pas la sonorité joyeuse de d'habitude. Il semblait amer, désabusé.

« Alors, je ne vous comprends plus. » La brune appuya sa tête contre le mur, le regard dans le vague. « Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un me regarde de la façon dont il vous regarde. »

Par quelqu'un, Sam comprit qu'elle voulait dire Daniel. Elle devina également que la discussion venait de passer du sujet 'Jack' à celui de 'Daniel'. Elles l'avaient déjà effleuré une fois en parlant de Tomin et de sa proposition, mais Vala avait refusé de l'exprimer tel quel. Elle avait prétendu qu'elle restait parce qu'elle aimait bien la Terre et qu'elle y avait trouvé une vraie famille. En aucun cas, elle n'avait admis que c'était pour Daniel. Peut-être était-il temps que ça change ?

« Daniel vous aime beaucoup, Vala. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place, Vala ne nia pas. Elle se contenta de sourire lentement, tristement. « C'est le beaucoup qui me gêne, Sam. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche, prête à apporter à son amie tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait mais Vala leva une main, la coupant dans son élan. Un sourire était planté sur son visage et elle se remit debout rapidement.

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça, Sam. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…On ne manque pas mourir tous les jours, quand même… »

Sam se releva, levant un sourcil vers Vala. Un sourire ironique jouant sur ses lèvres, la brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules.

« Enfin, les gens _normaux_ ne manquent pas mourir tous les jours. »

Vala bailla bruyamment sous le regard amusé de sa coéquipière. « Et puis, je m'ennuie. Ca me rend mélancolique. »

Sam étouffa un éclat de rire, oubliant provisoirement son état d'esprit précédent. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses problèmes avec Jack.

« J'ai des trucs à faire dehors, vous voulez venir ? »

Vala leva un sourcil. « Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Sam, il y a beaucoup d'eau dehors… »

Le fou rire du Colonel résonna dans les couloirs tandis que Vala et elle, remontaient jusqu'au puits de plongée. Elle venait de gagner une assistante.


	9. what about now

_Hey! Merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée! Je rassure tout le monde, les critiques sont toujours bienvenue lorsqu'elles sont constructives. Par contre Tsuhya, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris la tienne…Donc si tu pouvais la reformuler ou l'expliquer mieux Mais je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec les critiques. (tant qu'on ne m'accuse pas de faire de la petite maison dans la prairie (ce qui est déjà arrivé))_

_Bon peut-être que vous allez de nouveau vouloir me tuer…Maaaais il reste encore beaucouuuup de chapitres…Plein de temps pour que tout s'arrange…_

_Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas dit mais merci à Audearde pour sa patience et ses corrections. (J'adore nos conversation philosophique sur le bien fondé des défibrillateurs de piscine…C'était très drôle!) _

**Chapitre 9 What about now?**

Jack erra dans les couloirs, laissant sa colère s'apaiser dans l'exercice forcé qu'il s'imposait. Marcher, tout droit, encore. Surtout, ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur la douleur qui remontait le long de ses jambes que sur celle qui s'était nichée dans sa poitrine. Samantha Carter ne voulait pas d'une relation normale avec lui. Pourquoi? Mystère. Elle ne semblait pas le savoir elle-même.

Sans doute avait-elle peur. Peur de tout perdre. C'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais il commençait à être sincèrement fatigué de son indécision chronique. Elle avait mal vécu son retour d'Atlantis, soit. Elle n'était pas bien en ce moment, soit. Mais ça faisait onze ans qu'il pensait à elle, à leur avenir et, quand il le lui servait sur un plateau, elle refusait. Balayant ses pensées d'un hochement de tête, il poursuivit son chemin.

Dans son errance, il avait croisé Teal'c et Markov. Si le premier l'avait sagement ignoré, reconnaissant en lui la dangereuse fureur qui cachait sa peine, la seconde l'avait informé que Carter et Vala étaient sorties pour tenter d'améliorer la capacité d'oxygène. Il avait failli protester à l'idée de Vala en scaphandre, puis avait renoncé. Si Carter avait décidé qu'elle pouvait l'accompagner, c'était que le danger était minime.

Il pénétra brutalement dans le mess et, repérant Daniel assis à une table, il le rejoignit. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Jack remarqua que l'archéologue avait poussé les tables et répandu des matelas sur le sol, agrémentés de couvertures. Levant le nez des photos trempées qu'il étudiait, Daniel suivit le regard de Jack et expliqua.

«Les dortoirs étaient inondés et il va bien falloir qu'on dorme à un moment donné.»

Jack haussa les épaules et observa les documents que son ami examinait.

«Ce sont les photos de l'objet?»

Daniel acquiesça. «C'est tout ce que j'ai pu sauver. C'est sans aucun doute Goa'uld. J'essaye de traduire les symboles, mais c'est un dérivé particulier et puis…Je ne suis plus habitué à travailler dans le calme.»

Jack leva un sourcil, légèrement plus tranquille. Daniel avait parfois cet effet apaisant sur lui. Pas autant que Teal'c mais il ne fallait pas chipoter. Perdu dans son propre monde et par association d'idée, l'archéologue plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Vous ne sauriez pas où est Vala, par hasard?»

Un léger sourire vint danser sur la bouche de Jack. Curieux, celui-ci posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà.

«Où en êtes-vous avec elle?»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, mordante, et raviva l'étau qui avait pris possession de son cœur.

«Où en êtes-vous avec Sam?»

Echangeant un regard, les deux hommes détournèrent la tête au même instant. Il y avait des choses dont ils ne discutaient jamais. Carter en faisait partie, au même titre que Charlie et Sha're. Il supposait que Vala venait de se rajouter à la liste.

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable, avant que Jack ne se décide à le briser.

«Carter est sortie pour réparer des relais. Vala est avec elle.»

Il ne s'attendait pas à la violente réaction de l'archéologue. Il se leva à moitié avec un regard inquiet. «Elle n'a jamais fait ça. C'est dangereux.»

Amusé malgré lui, Jack lui fit signe de se rassoir. «Relax, Daniel. Elle est avec Carter, il ne lui arrivera rien.»

Réalisant sans doute qu'il avait été un peu trop excessif, Daniel reprit place sur sa chaise avant de passer une main sur son visage, les quelques notes qu'il avait prise sur l'objet, depuis longtemps oubliées.

«C'est trop compliqué, Jack.»

Les mots le firent grimacer, exact reflet de ceux de Sam. «Ouais, si vous le dites.» Il n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour faire ça…Mais c'était son ami. C'était son devoir. «Qu'est ce qui est trop compliqué, exactement?»

Daniel soupira, fuyant son regard. Réellement intrigué, le Général leva un sourcil.

«On est trop différents. Ca ne marchera jamais.»

Feignant d'être offensé, Jack posa une main sur sa poitrine. «Je suis vexé, Daniel. Et moi qui pensait qu'on passerait le reste de notre vie ensemble…»

Il grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. La plaisanterie était un peu trop ironique à son goût. Daniel ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte cependant, puisqu'il continua son monologue.

«Je pensais que ce n'était que de l'attirance, que ça passerait avec le temps, mais…»

Ayant enfin compris de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, parlait Daniel, Jack compléta. «Mais ça ne passe pas. Ca ne fait qu'augmenter en intensité jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Elle vous manque quand elle n'est pas là, vous vous surprenez à la chercher dans la foule et, bien sûr, il n'y a rien de comparable à son sourire.»

Daniel le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Certes, ça faisait longtemps depuis Sha're, mais tout de même…Jack lui assena une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

«Félicitations, Daniel. Vous êtes amoureux.»

Et bonne chance…Mais ça, il évita de le dire à haute voix. Jack avait réalisé, des années plus tôt, qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvait être vraiment compliqué. Voire même, extrêmement douloureux.

«Non. Non, non, non, non.»

Pour quelqu'un qui pouvait parler 23 langues différentes, son vocabulaire était plutôt réduit. Jack attendit patiemment que l'information pénètre son cerveau embrumé par le choc et fut ensuite face à son expression résolue.

«Non, Jack. Vous vous trompez.» Il éclata de rire, mais Jack était sûr qu'il sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles. «Moi et Vala…Non…C'est ridicule…Ce n'est qu'une amie…»

Pourtant, il commençait à réaliser, Jack le voyait. Il était surpris que son ami n'est pas admis ça plus tôt. Lui, l'avait déjà compris depuis belle lurette.

«Bien sûr, Daniel. Et moi, je suis aussi intelligent que Carter.»

Daniel secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. «C'est impossible, Jack. On est trop…»

Il savait que le dernier mot était différents, même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé. Combien de fois s'était-il dit que Carter et lui n'avaient rien en commun? Il s'était avéré qu'il avait tort. Ils avaient deux ou trois passions communes. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la possibilité de les partager et ne l'auraient probablement jamais, vu qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

«Parfois, la différence, c'est bien. Les gens se complètent.»

Parfois, ils se déchirent…Il venait d'en faire l'amère expérience.

«Je ne peux pas, Jack.»

Il y avait une supplique dans la voix de Daniel que Jack ne réussit pas à identifier. Mais il avait entendu assez de gens dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, aujourd'hui.

«Alors, je vous conseille de faire quelque chose, parce que, sinon, vous allez souffrir et la faire souffrir.»

Depuis quand s'était-il transformé en conseiller matrimonial? Quel droit avait-il de s'occuper de la vie sentimentale des autres alors que la sienne était désastreuse?

«Mais quoi?»

Jack étouffa un rire amer. Que faire pour cesser d'aimer? Il avait essayé pendant huit longues années sans succès, et avait passé les trois suivantes à espérer que, peut-être, il pouvait arrêter d'essayer.

«Si je le savais…»

Réalisant sans doute que Jack n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, Daniel posa une main amicale sur son bras. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?»

Jack secoua la tête, lui signifiant de laisser tomber. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de tout raconter. Ce serait long et douloureux et Daniel lui donnerait probablement un excellent conseil en fin de parcours. Seulement, il ne voulait pas de conseil. De son point de vue, Carter et lui n'avaient pas fini leur discussion. Ensuite, peut-être…S'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la convaincre, il irait trouver Daniel. Au moins pour qu'il aille lui parler. Elle écouterait Daniel.

Avec un sourire amical, l'archéologue retourna à sa traduction. Jack le regardait sagement travailler, l'esprit ailleurs. Comme avant. C'était familier, c'était bon.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que, s'il désirait quitter Washington ce n'était pas qu'à cause d'elle. Certes, elle était la raison principale, mais il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu qu'elle était l'unique. Le fait est que Daniel et Teal'c lui manquaient. Ainsi que la nature et la tranquillité qu'offrait une ville de la taille de Colorado Springs par rapport à Washington. Si Carter ne voulait pas de lui…Et bien, il se retirerait dans le Minnesota. C'était toujours moins loin que Washington.

Le bruit d'une discussion le ramena à la réalité et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir apparaitre Markov, James et Teal'c. Le Jaffa inclina la tête vers Daniel et lui, avant de s'installer sur une chaise. James se tourna immédiatement vers l'archéologue.

«Le ROV est préprogrammé, Docteur Jackson.»

Jack leva un sourcil vers Daniel, demandant muettement une explication. Cette équipe était sensé être sous son commandement, mais il avait la très nette impression que chacun faisait ce dont il avait envie. Ils étaient revenus au bon vieux temps d'SG-1 première version, en somme.

«L'objet est trop bas pour qu'on puisse envoyer des plongeurs, et j'aurai sans doute besoin d'autres images, alors j'ai pensé que…»

Jack le coupa d'un geste avant qu'il ne se lance dans un de ses discours abracadabrants. Sans blague, il était parfois pire que Carter. Au moins, elle, il prenait plaisir à la regarder parler.

«Nous verrons ça quand Carter et Vala seront revenues et que nous aurons tous pris un peu de repos.»

Il vit Daniel vérifier l'heure. Il était un peu plus de onze heures à la surface. Jack n'était pas réellement fatigué, son esprit était trop préoccupé et son corps était au-delà de l'épuisement, mais il savait que quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient pas du luxe. Il se tourna vers Markov.

«Pas de nouvelles de l'équipe russe?»

La physicienne secoua la tête. «Nikolaï est un bon officier. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui ait passé par la tête.»

Jack eut une grimace de mépris. Il n'en rajouterait pas sur le dos d'un mort, mais il n'allait pas non plus l'absoudre de ses fautes. Certaines choses ne s'effaçaient jamais. Mort ou pas.

«Ne devrions-nous pas entendre les conversations de Vala Maldoran et du Colonel Carter, Docteur Markov?»

Jack et Daniel se tournèrent immédiatement vers Teal'c. Conscients que ce qu'il disait était juste. Et qu'ils n'avaient même pas tiqué à l'absence de brouhaha dans leurs oreilles. Jack se retourna vers Svetlana, une boule d'appréhension se formant au fond de son ventre.

«Markov?»

La jeune femme sourit gentiment, levant une main rassurante. «Elles sont trop éloignées de la station. Mais elles devraient avoir presque fini, maintenant.»

Jack serra les dents et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il vit Daniel se tendre à côté de lui mais l'archéologue ne fit aucun commentaire. Distrait par le bâillement monumental de James, le cœur de Jack cessa sa folle course. Carter allait bien. Il était persuadé que, dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait senti.

«Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis crevé.»

Se dirigeant vers un des matelas disposés sur le sol, James se laissa aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, Markov l'imita, choisissant celui le plus près du mur. Il ne restait que trois places et Jack regarda tour à tour Teal'c et Daniel.

«Je suppose qu'il serait galant de laisser les places à Carter et Vala.»

Daniel haussa les épaules. «Elles ne sont pas là.»

Jack sourit lentement, retrouvant les traces d'un jeu auquel ils n'avaient pas joué depuis longtemps. «Courte paille?»

Teal'c intervint alors, amusé. «Je ne pense pas que nous disposions d'un tel instrument, O'Neill.»

Il secoua la tête en souriant, avant d'attraper le stylo que Daniel avait abandonné sur son bloc notes. Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois avant que l'archéologue ne le lui vole, exaspéré.

«Allez-vous coucher, Jack. J'ai du travail à finir de toute façon.»

Le Général échangea un regard amusé avec le Jaffa sous l'œil noir du linguiste. Il venait, encore une fois, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Laissant Teal'c prendrele matelas à côté de Markov, il s'installa sur celui près de la table. Il en restait un juste à côté de lui et, le cas échéant, il abandonnerait le sien à une des deux femmes.

Jack ferma les yeux, bercé par le chuintement du stylo de Daniel sur le papier. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'endormir, aussi fut-il surpris de se sentir arraché au sommeil par le bruit tranquille de chuchotements étouffés. Il battit des paupières uniquement pour plonger dans le regard azur et pensif posé sur lui. Par réflexe, et parce qu'il était désorienté, Jack sourit.

Allongée sur le matelas attenant au sien, Samantha Carter prit le temps de s'étirer avant de lui rendre un sourire hésitant. Réalisant brusquement où ils étaient et ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, Jack fronça les sourcils avant de reposer son regard sur Daniel.

Visiblement, l'archéologue devait avoir réglé ses différents avec Vala, parce qu'elle s'était installée sur lui de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt, dans la salle de pressurisation. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle dormait, mais Daniel semblait un peu plus sûr de sa traduction, maintenant que la tête de Vala était enfouie dans le creux de son cou. Il griffonnait sans s'arrêter. Le fait est que Jack n'aurait jamais été capable de travailler si Carter s'était accrochée à lui comme ça.

Sam suivit son regard, avant de quitter ses amis des yeux pour regarder Jack. Il s'installa confortablement et plongea son regard dans le sien, sachant qu'il aurait pu se noyer dans leur profondeur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un lent sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sam. Il connaissait ce sourire…Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seconde à la suivre quand elle quitta discrètement la pièce. Il affronta brièvement le regard amusé de Daniel, lui ordonnant mentalement de garder ses réflexions pour lui.

Il la suivit silencieusement le long des couloirs et s'empressa de l'embrasser dès qu'elle se fut retournée vers lui. Il détestait se disputer avec elle. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Il libéra ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou et il fut plus que satisfait de la sentir frissonner.

«Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus envie de moi…»

Le ton ironique le fit grimacer. Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il l'embrasse. Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà assommé. Non, elle se moquait de lui. Il la plaqua contre le mur, et elle se laissa faire, surprise par la violence de son baiser. Il s'écarta de ses lèvres, mais pas de la chaleur de son corps. Remontant jusqu'à son oreille, il mordilla la tendre chair du lobe. Son gémissement se répercuta en lui, augmentant le besoin qu'il avait d'elle. Qu'importe combien de fois ils feraient ça, sa peau réclamerait toujours la sienne.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais plus envie de toi…J'ai dit que je voulais davantage.»

Il voulut reprendre ses lèvres, mais la main qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine l'en dissuada. Elle avait visiblement quelque chose à dire. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il brillait dans ses yeux le même feu que dans les siens.

«On ne peut pas avoir davantage. Mais, Jack, c'est mieux qu'avant…On…»

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser brûlant. «On se détruit.»

Elle ne répliqua pas cette fois, s'abandonnant à ses caresses pendant une minute. Puis il sentit son souffle contre son oreille et ses mains qui encadraient son visage. «C'est un adieu, alors?»

Jack ferma les yeux, songeant un instant à la laisser là et à retourner se cacher dans la salle pleine de monde. Lentement, il recula son visage jusqu'à trouver ses yeux noyés de larmes. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres en une légère caresse, avant d'écarter de son visage une mèche rebelle.

« Sans doute.»

C'était certainement faux. Il suffirait qu'elle revienne frapper à sa porte pour qu'il lui ouvre son lit, et la routine se rétablirait comme avant. Sauf qu'elle ne le ferait plus s'il le lui demandait.

Elle posa son front contre le sien, mélangeant leurs souffles.

« Je ne crois pas.» Sa voix douce rendue rauque par l'irritation de sa gorge véhiculait tant de force qu'il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit de contester ses mots. Même si, lui, ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait. «Je pense que si deux personnes sont vraiment destinées l'une à l'autre, elles se retrouvent toujours.Toujours.»

Le dernier mot se perdit dans les larmes qui avaient débordées, et Jack se retrouva a embrasser chacune d'entre elle pour les faire disparaître. Elles avaient le goût amer de l'échec. Ce fut elle qui s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, elle encore qui l'attira contre elle. Il se laissa faire.

Il continua à l'embrasser, dans le cou, sur la bouche…Il avait envie d'elle, mais ne voulait pas faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Puis il céda, obéissant à son instinct, et laissa ses mains glisser sous son tee-shirt.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la sentit se raidir et elle cessa de répondre à ses caresses. Grognant, il recommença à mordiller la peau sous sa mâchoire. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la partie intéressante et il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent avant.

«Jack.»

Sa voix lui paraissait lointaine, mais elle n'avait pas cette intonation qui flattait son ego typiquement masculin. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'ils étaient toujours habillés.

«Jack, attends.»

Abandonnant sa peau assez longtemps pour répondre, il grogna. «Quoi?»

Elle gigota contre lui et ça n'améliora pas son état d'esprit. «Il y a des bruits bizarres.»

Soupirant, Jack chercha ses lèvres. En ce qui le concernait, il aurait pu y avoir une fanfare à moins de 10 mètres d'eux, il n'aurait rien entendu. «Des bruits…Bien sûr…»

Elle se laissa distraire environ deux minutes par ses baisers, avant de poser ses mains fermement sur sa poitrine. «Jack, il y a des bruits. Je ne suis pas folle.»

Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal, et se décala de façon à ce qu'elle puisse bouger.

«Il faut aller voir ce que c'est.»

Il resta la tête appuyée contre le mur, inspirant et expirant lentement, avec régularité. Sa voix était grave et rauque, et il savait qu'il devait, sans aucun doute, y avoir une lueur frustrée dans son regard. «Oui, on va aller voir. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de faire autre chose.»

Aucun besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'elle avait un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. «Je t'ai connu moins grognon.»

Grognon. Bien sûr. Tandis qu'il retrouvait une respiration plus ou moins normale, un plan machiavélique germa dans sa tête. Il allait la rendre folle et, ensuite, il l'abandonnerait en plein milieu. Evidemment, il perdrait le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait dans le processus, mais tant pis. Se moquer de sa frustration compenserait. Enfin, il se redressa et lui fit face dans un soupir.

«J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai.»

Carter secoua la tête et avança de quelques pas, Jack sur les talons, avant de s'immobiliser.

«On devrait prévenir les autres…»

Jack leva un sourcil, amusé malgré lui. «Pourquoi, Carter? Tu as peur des fantômes?»

Il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ces histoires de bruits suspects. Les murs étaient en métal et craquaient sous la pression de l'eau. C'était impressionnant quand on n'y était pas habitué. Néanmoins, sous le regard exaspéré de son ancien second, et occasionnellement amante, il décida qu'il était dans son intérêt de la garder de bonne humeur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils avaient commencé tout à l'heure.

«Ok.» Il activa sa radio. «Daniel?»

Il avait baissé sa voix à dessein. Pas la peine de réveiller ceux d'entre eux qui profitaient à juste titre de leur nuit de repos.

«_Jack_.»

Le ton amusé de Daniel l'horripila. Lui ne prenait pas la peine de baisser la voix. Certainement parce que les autres dormaient trop bien.

«Carter a entendu des bruits étranges.»

La réponse mit quelques secondes à lui parvenir et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la très nette impression que le délai était dû à un fou rire de l'archéologue.

«_D'accord, Jack. On ne s'inquiétera pas si on entend…des bruits._»

Devant lui, Carter rougit brusquement aux insinuations de Daniel et, s'il mit plus de temps qu'elle à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, une délicate teinte rouge colora ses joues. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, digne d'un Général de l'Air Force.

«Quoi?! Non, Daniel! Il y a vraiment des bruits.»

Enfin, il ne les avait pas entendu, mais…

«_Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Jack. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reste là.»_

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver et de renvoyer Daniel dans ses pénates, Sam était rentrée dans la conversation.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, Daniel, mais il y a vraiment des bruits suspects.Et je vous suggère de ne plus jamais tenir ce genre d'insinuations devant moi, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous botte les fesses.»

Il admira le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris le temps de respirer pour débiter sa petite menace. Ils partagèrent un regard amusé devant le silence brutal de Daniel, avant que leurs radios ne se remettent à grésiller.

_«Sam? Il y a vraiment des bruits ou c'est simplement une excuse pour que Jack puisse vous peloter dans le noir?»_

La mâchoire de Carter se détacha. Purement et simplement. Vala avait décidemment le don de dire les choses de façon directe. Devant le choc évident de son amie, Jack décida que c'était son tour de répondre.

«Au moins, moi, je ne fais pas ça dans une pièce pleine de monde, n'est ce pas, Daniel?»

La réponse indignée ne se fit pas attendre. «_Je ne pelote pas Vala!» _Suivie quelques secondes plus tard de la voix victorieuse de la jeune femme. _«Vous ne faites pas ça dans une pièce pleine de monde, mais vous le faites quand même, n'est ce pas?»_

Ce fut autour de Jack de bégayer. Vala venait de lui faire admettre qu'il pelotait Carter. Comme ça. Et il s'était coincé lui-même. Il commençait sincèrement à croire que niveau sarcasme, il avait trouvé son maître. Ou plutôt, sa maîtresse.

«Vala?»

Il observa avec incrédulité la jeune femme blonde parler dans son micro sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

«_Oui, Sam?»_

Il nota que la voix de Vala avait l'air nettement moins assurée.

«Vous êtes une femme morte. Il se peut que j'aie une conversation très intéressante avec Daniel en revenant.»

Il y eut un blanc. Probablement le temps que Daniel demande de quoi il était question et que Vala lui sorte un bobard plus gros qu'elle.

_«Colonel Carter, avez-vous réellement entendu des bruits ou n'est ce qu'une excuse pour vous éloigner en compagnie d'O'Neill?» _

Si Teal'c s'y mettait…Il ne manquait plus que Markov et James pour compléter le tableau. Agacé par les moqueries de leurs amis, Jack répondit au Jaffa.

«Depuis quand êtes vous tous devenus adeptes de ragots?»

_«Moi, je l'ai toujours été.» _Vala.

«_En effet, O'Neill.»_ Teal'c.

_«Ben, en fait…Oui, moi aussi.»_

De la part de Daniel,c'était plus surprenant. Sam poussa un soupir et entra à son tour dans la danse. « Et bien, désolée de vous décevoir, mais il y a vraiment des bruits. Et si vous retrouvez nos cadavres, vous saurez que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas pris nos avertissements au sérieux.»

Souriant à la formulation de sa coéquipière, Jack renchérit. «Oui, et au cas où, souvenez vous que je viens de rayer Daniel de mon testament.»

_«Je suis sur votre testament?»_

Décidant probablement que la conversation prenait un tour trop morbide, Sam coupa avant que Jack ait le temps de répondre.

«On se dirige vers les couloirs nord-est.»

La voix de Teal'c résonna dans leur oreille, tout amusement envolé. _«Avez-vous besoin d'assistance?»_

Jack échangea un regard avec Carter, demandant muettement ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle haussa les épaules. «Non, Teal'c. Ca devrait aller, mais restez sur vos gardes.»

Teal'c acquiesça et coupa la communication radio. Le Général se tourna alors vers sa subordonnée. «En route, Carter! Allons chasser Casper!»

Un bruit sourd lui répondit et il dût admettre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le travail du métal. Il résonna quelques instants dans les couloirs, faisant naître une sourde appréhension dans l'estomac de Jack. Pour toute réponse, Sam se contenta de hausser un sourcil supérieur.

Ils firent quelques mètres avant que des bruits de voix distincts ne leur parviennent. Tous les autres étaient forcément avec Daniel et Teal'c, sinon l'un d'eux les auraient avertis. De plus, Jack aurait mis sa main à couper que la langue parlée était le russe. Mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour en être certain.

Jack et Sam ralentirent simultanément le pas en arrivant près de la salle qui semblait être occupée par 'Casper'. Et, comme Jack le constata quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait deux Caspers. Il échangea un regard avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, lui communiquant mentalement de rester silencieuse. Elle hocha rapidement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris, avant de se rapprocher encore de l'entrée.

A cet instant, le Général aurait donné n'importe quoi pour son arme. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur soient hostiles mais, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, alors pourquoi se cacher? Faisant un geste à Carter pour qu'elle s'arrête, il appuya son dos contre le mur, la tête à quelques centimètres de l'entrée de la pièce. De là, il entendait parfaitement la conversation à l'intérieur, même si elle se déroulait en Russe.

Jack ne parlait pas le russe. Mais il avait passé assez d'années dans les Black Op's pendant la guerre froide pour en comprendre des bribes. Bribes suffisantes à rester en vie. Bien qu'il se serait damné avant de l'avouer à Daniel, par pure fierté personnelle. Il jeta un regard vers sa coéquipière qui écoutait, perplexe, les mots inconnus voler dans l'air. Elle ne comprenait rien.

Il fronça les sourcils à deux ou trois mots slaves qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et décida qu'il fallait vérifier ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert par une confirmation visuelle. Le problème, c'est que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, eux avaient des armes. Faisant signe à Carter de reculer en direction d'où ils venaient –oui, c'était pour la protéger, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas le lui reprocher- il passa la tête dans l'embrasure au moment où les deux officiers russes éclataient de rire sur un sujet qu'il ne comprit pas.

Son œil entraîné repéra simultanément plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de Sunayev et Oussoupov. Ensuite, les radios étaient posées en évidence sur le bord de la table qu'ils entouraient et enfin, sur la dite table reposait le ROV _bébé monstre_ ainsi que ce qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant une ogive nucléaire.

Surpris, Jack recula lentement, rejoignant Carter. L'opération n'avait pas duré plus d'une poignée de seconde. Ils s'éloignèrent encore sans échanger un mot. Comment diable, et surtout pourquoi, y avait-il une bombe nucléaire sur cette station? Et, plus important, que comptaient-ils faire avec? Jack était perdu dans ses pensées et il fallut qu'elle le frappe durement sur le bras pour l'en sortir.

«Tu as vu quelque chose?»

Résumant rapidement la situation pour son amie, Jack activa sa radio. «Daniel, on a besoin d'aide.Sunayev et Oussopov ont pété un câble. »

La réponse leur parvint immédiatement par la voix inquiète de l'archéologue. _«On arrive.»_

Jack jeta un regard inquiet vers Carter. «Ils sont armés.»

Sam grimaça, avant de répondre avec un air pessimiste. «J'ai un couteau.»

Jack fronça les sourcils. «Un couteau?»

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un air amusé. «J'ai eu un bon professeur.»

Après quoi, elle se baissa et tira une lame de sa botte. Jack sourit, fier malgré lui. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'on apprend à un black op's, les inconvénients de l'entraînement en moins. Il choisit de ne pas sortir le sien. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Peut-être en aurait-il besoin plus tard.

«Ok.» Jack vérifia sa montre. «La cavalerie ne devrait pas tarder. Essayons de régler ça de façon pacifique.»

Elle était surprise, il le vit dans ses yeux, mais elle ravala tout commentaire ironique. Une des choses qu'être promu Général avait appris à Jack, c'était que la négociation n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Si on savait jouer intelligemment, on pouvait faire semblant d'être d'accord avec son adversaire pour frapper plus durement. C'était la version verbale de ce qu'il avait mis en application sur le terrain pendant des années.

Ils remontèrent lentement le couloir jusqu'à la pièce servant de QG aux deux officiers Russes. Ordonnant d'un geste à Carter de rester en arrière, il pénétra vivement dans la pièce.

«Salut, les gars!»

Constatant en un éclair que les deux hommes allaient lever leurs armes vers lui, il se dépêcha de placer son coude dans le visage de Sunayev avant de se tourner vers Oussoupov. Qui était déjà à terre, plié en deux par le coup de pied dévastateur que Carter lui avait lancé. Il se tourna vers elle, souriant. Ca aurait définitivement pu être pire.

Il nota que Carter perdait son sourire, il remarqua que sa bouche s'ouvrait, mais il ne perçut jamais ce qui en sortit, terrassé par une violente douleur au niveau de la nuque. Techniquement, quand il frappait quelqu'un au visage, ça assommait la personne pendant quelque temps…Sunayev devait avoir une bonne résistance à la douleur. Et lui était un imbécile. Il aurait dû vérifier.

Jack heurta le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Quand sa vision redevint claire et que les choses cessèrent de se dédoubler devant lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter, à qui le major russe avait collé la lame de son propre couteau sous la carotide. Il avait l'autre bras autour de sa taille et il savait que la prise était presque impossible à défaire. Sans compter le Beretta qui était fièrement accroché à sa ceinture. Furieux de sa propre stupidité, le Général fusilla Sunayev du regard. Amusé, le russe inclina la tête.

«Et si je vous tuais, Général?»

Il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse tirer un coup franc. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il semblait avoir du mal à garder l'arme stable. Si jamais le russe appuyait sur la gâchette, il lui faudrait certainement trois essais avant d'atteindre sa cible.

«Vous pouvez toujours essayer.»

L'ironie grinçante sembla faire réagir le Colonel. Il cessa de viser Jack pour pointer son arme sur Carter. «Vous avez raison, Général. Sans doute ferais-je mieux de m'entraîner avant.»

Il vit Oussoupov hésiter. Sans doute n'était-il pas plus confiant que lui dans les capacités du Colonel. Jack remarqua néanmoins que la main dont il menaçait Carter tremblait aussi fort que celle de Sunayev, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur la peau de la jeune femme.

«On devrait retrouver les autres et tous les enfermer, Colonel.»

Ah…Peut-être qu'il pourrait discuter avec celui-là. Il semblait nettement moins atteint que son supérieur.

«Qu'allez vous faire de ça, de toute façon?»

Il n'avait pas prévu que Carter rentre dans la conversation. S'il l'avait su, il lui aurait ordonné de la fermer. Elle était dans une situation pire que la sienne. Néanmoins, Sunayev suivit son regard jusqu'à la bombe désormais fixée au ROV et sourit. Mais c'était un sourire de fou…

«Je vais faire le travail que votre cher Général se refuse à faire. Je vais détruire cet objet avant qu'il ne nous détruise.»

Jack échangea un regard avec Carter, mais le coup de pied que lui envoya le Colonel le convainquit qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien toute seule pour le moment, et qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa propre situation.

«Debout!»

Il exécuta l'ordre du russe sans une seule hésitation, rattrapant Carter quand Oussoupov la lança vers lui. Sur un signe de tête péremptoire de Sunayev, ils commencèrent tous les deux à marcher le long du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller. Jack commençait sérieusement à se demander où était passé le reste de leur équipe, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Teal'c et Daniel. Soupirant d'agacement, il secoua la tête.

«Super timing, les gars.»

Pour toute réponse, Daniel sourit. Il ne comprit pourquoi qu'en se retournant. Vala menaçait Sunayev de la même façon qu'Oussoupov l'avait fait avec Carter quelques minutes plus tôt. A croire que tout le monde avait suivi un stage chez les black ops. Néanmoins, quelque chose le perturbait. Il était persuadé que le second russe les suivait et il semblait avoir totalement disparu.

«Merci, Jack.Franchement, c'est toujours moi qui me paye le…»

Vala fut interrompu par la fraicheur d'un canon de révolver posé contre sa tempe. Oussoupov venait de sortir d'une coursive attenante.

«Je réitère, super timing, les gars.»

La plaisanterie avait pour but de détendre les esprits, mais elle tomba à plat. Daniel était à côté de Jack, et il le devinait tendu à l'extrême. Prêt à faire la pire erreur au monde. Laisser ses émotions le dominer.

«Lâchez-le.»

Vala obéit à l'injonction du russe, laissant le couteau heurter le sol avec un tintement métallique. Sunayev se dégagea avec un sourire suffisant et ramassa sa propre arme à feu, tombée au sol suite à l'assaut de Vala. Jack s'attendait à ce qu'il les fasse à nouveau avancer et, pourtant, ils restaient tous plantés là, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'immobilisme. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Oussoupov, qui observait la jeune femme avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

«Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai envie de vous mettre une balle dans la tête. Vous êtes beaucoup trop bruyante.»

Daniel fit un pas en avant, stoppé par la main ferme de Jack sur son bras. La dernière des choses à faire était d'intervenir. Son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'il ne ferait rien à Vala. S'il la tuait, il perdait son otage. Mais, maintenant, il fixait Daniel avec un amusement non dissimulé. Le Général grimaça. C'était pour ça que ce genre de sentiments n'avait pas sa place dans une équipe de terrain.

«Vous êtes malades.»

Le Beretta du Sunayev se pointa immédiatement sur le crâne de Carter, et ce fut au tour de Jack d'essayer désespérément de contrôler les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

«Merci, Carter. Je pense qu'on l'avait tous remarqué.»

Le canon de l'arme se tourna vers lui et Jack respira un peu mieux, soulagé.

«Non, mon Général. Ils souffrent du syndrome des hautes pressions.»

Super. Et il ne pouvait même pas leur proposer de les soigner, il n'y avait pas de remède.

«La ferme!» Sunayev fit un signe de tête à son second. «Arrête de jouer.Et vous tous, avancez.»

Durant le court trajet jusqu'au mess, Jack échangea un regard avec Teal'c. Le Jaffa brûlait de passer à l'action, mais il y avait peu qu'ils pouvaient faire sans risquer de blesser Vala. Ils se laissèrent donc entraîner à la jonction des deux pièces et observèrent désespérément la porte moteur se fermer, les laissant prisonniers de deux petites pièces. Ils n'avaient plus accès qu'au mess et à la salle de surveillance plongeur.

«Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?»

Markov. Jack l'avait presque oubliée.

«Oh, trois fois rien…Et vous, la sieste? Elle était bonne?»


	10. It doesn't matter to me

**Chapitre 10 : ****It doesn't matter to me**

Curieusement, ce fut Teal'c qui expliqua à Markov et à James ce qui s'était passé. Les autres étaient tous trop occupés avec leurs propres démons. Si Jack ne se trompait pas, Vala et Daniel étaient en pleine dispute, le premier ayant reproché à la jeune femme d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés, et la seconde ayant rétorqué que c'était son job et que s'il avait un problème avec ça, il ferait peut-être mieux de changer d'équipe. Pour être honnête, le Général avait été à deux doigts d'offrir son soutien à l'ancienne pirate sur ce coup là. Heureusement pour Daniel, il avait été distrait par Carter qui s'acharnait sur le panneau de contrôle près de la porte close comme une désespérée.

« Carter ! »

Surprise, elle se redressa et lui fit face avec un regard de reproche. « Je dois ouvrir cette porte, mon Général. »

A la limite de l'énervement, Jack répliqua. « Je vois ça, mais vous pourriez prendre cinq minutes, histoire qu'on s'organise. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je sais déjà ce que j'ai à faire. Je dois ouvrir la porte. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche, prêt à laisser libre court à sa colère et crier plus fort que Vala qui hurlait déjà pour passer au dessus de la voix de Daniel. Le sifflement aigu de Markov les coupa tous dans leur lancée.

« Ca suffit. »

N'appréciant pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, à plus forte raison quand ils venaient d'une scientifique russe absolument étrangère à ce genre de situation, Jack voulut répliquer. Le haussement de sourcil péremptoire de Teal'c l'en dissuada.

« Sam ? Vous progressez ? »

Ignorant totalement le silence stupéfait qu'elle avait créé, Markov s'accroupit au niveau du Colonel. Sam secoua la tête.

« Il me faudra un petit moment. »

La jeune femme slave posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Visiblement agacée, Sam soupira et retourna à ses réglages. « Je sais. »

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Jack fit un pas en avant. « Excusez moi, mesdames, mais pourquoi n'aurions nous pas beaucoup de temps ? »

Carter lui répondit sans daigner se retourner. « La bombe est fixée sur le ROV. »

Comme si ça expliquait tout, elle se tut. Fermant et ouvrant ses poings dans une vaine tentative de garder sa fureur sous contrôle, Jack leva un sourcil. « Et ? »

« Et le ROV est programmé pour aller tout droit sur l'objet alien. »

La réponse vint de Markov qui, penchée sur l'épaule de Sam, pointait du doigt un des composants. Le colonel le retira avant de le replacer immédiatement avec un grognement dépité. Refusant de hurler, Jack échangea un regard avec Daniel. Comprenant ce que son ami voulait, l'archéologue toussota. « Et ? »

Apparemment à bout, Sam se retourna violemment. « Et l'objet est beaucoup plus bas que nous, mais toujours proche. Si la bombe explose, on sera certainement pris dans le sillage. C'est pourquoi je dois ouvrir cette porte pour qu'on puisse les arrêter avant qu'il ne l'envoie. Alors…»

Pendant un instant, Jack crut qu'elle allait ajouter, 'la ferme'. Finalement, elle se contenta de souffler lentement avant de se replonger dans son travail. Il se tourna alors vers James.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

La réponse ironique de Carter lui parvint et, techniquement, il sut qu'il aurait dû la remettre à sa place depuis bien longtemps déjà. Seulement, voilà, tous leurs amis se doutaient de quelque chose. Quant à Markov et James…Qui sait s'ils sortiraient tous vivants de cette histoire de toute façon ?

« Si, si, il y en a une autre…C'est pour ça que je suis en train de me démener pour ouvrir celle-ci. »

Ignorant l'interruption de Carter, James se mit à réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dévisagea Jack.

« En fait, il y en a bien une autre, Général. Mais je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer. »

Les gestes de l'astrophysicienne stoppèrent net. Lentement, elle se releva, abandonnant sa tâche à Markov et se planta devant Jack, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pas question. C'est trop dangereux. »

Alors là…Jack ne comprenait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vala, mais elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Au même titre que Teal'c et Daniel. Markov finir par se relever elle aussi et par rejoindre son amie.

« Sam, il nous faudra au moins une heure pour ouvrir cette porte. D'ici là, ce sera trop tard. »

La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête négativement, mais Jack lisait le combat intérieur dans ses yeux. Quoi que ce soit qu'elle trouve trop dangereux, elle le savait nécessaire.

« James peut y aller avec Teal'c. »

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil à l'appel de son nom, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait été désigné d'office. Markov claqua la langue.

« James ne sait pas se battre et le docteur Jackson n'a pas la condition physique requise. Je suppose que Vala pourrait le faire, mais vu ce que son corps a subi aujourd'hui, ce serait l'envoyer à la mort. »

Nerveusement, Carter remit en place une mèche de cheveux. Elle évitait le regard de Jack mais celui de Svetlana était rivé sur lui. Quand il le rencontra, il sut qu'il était l'objet du désaccord.

« Moi, je peux le faire. »

La voix du Colonel était résolue et Markov leva les yeux au ciel. « Vos poumons ont été affaiblis par la fumée. En plus, j'ai besoin de vous ici. » Elle lui désigna la porte.

« Mais… »

La main levée de Jack l'interrompit, ramenant sur lui toute l'attention de la pièce. « Quand vous aurez fini de décider ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Colonel, peut-être que vous me tiendrez au courant ? »

Le ton était sec et il la vit réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils perdaient du temps. Tout ça parce qu'elle estimait que quelque chose était trop dangereux ou difficile pour lui. Ce qui, avouons le, ne rendait la chose que plus attirante à ses yeux. Le comportement incongru de la jeune femme ne faisait que renforcer son opinion. Ils ne pouvaient plus travailler ensemble sans que ce genre de problème ne survienne.

Le Colonel grimaça et détourna la tête. Il sut simplement qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

« Vous et Teal'c pouvez sortir par l'écoutille et nager jusqu'à la prochaine. Ensuite, l'un de vous revient nous ouvrir la porte tandis que l'autre continue jusqu'au puits de plongée. »

Les paroles de Markov mirent quelques secondes à pénétrer son cerveau. Nager…Ca impliquait le froid. Vraiment beaucoup de froid.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mon Général. Ce sera sombre et vous ne connaissez pas la station. Sans parler de la température… »

Il y avait une supplique dans la voix de Carter qu'il se borna à ignorer. S'il s'autorisait à l'écouter, à comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait, ce serait trois fois plus dur. Parce qu'une chose était claire, s'il fallait mettre quelqu'un en danger, ce serait lui en priorité. Renonçant à la regarder dans les yeux, il sourit à Teal'c.

« Envie d'une petite baignade, Teal'c ? »

Le Jaffa inclina simplement la tête, et Jack fit quelques pas vers lui, désireux de mettre de l'espace entre Carter et lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule du Général.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Sam n'a pas l'air de trouver ça… »

« _Sam_ s'habituera à l'idée. » La voix ironique de Carter heurta son dos avec force, empêchant Daniel de finir son discours aussi inutile que bien-intentionné. « Après tout, c'est votre vie, mon Général. Moi, ça m'est égal. »

Jack avait l'impression que les autres venaient de disparaître. Que la pièce ne contenait plus qu'eux deux. Elle venait de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement blessant, d'extrêmement faux, surtout. Il se retourna lentement, plantant son regard indéchiffrable dans l'azur.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle ne répondit pas –qu'y avait-il à répondre ?- se contentant de retourner au panneau qu'elle avait délaissé. Jack était déçu. Il pensait qu'elle aurait au moins eu le cran de s'excuser ou bien de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Mais non. Elle préférait rester sur ses positions. Elle faisait beaucoup ça dernièrement.

« Je vais vous donner les indications nécessaires. »

Détournant à regret son regard de Carter, il suivit James jusqu'à la petite salle de surveillance. L'écoutille qu'il avait repéré dès sa première visite était toujours là, le narguant. Etouffant un grognement, il s'accroupit pour délacer ses chaussures. Il détestait nager dans ce genre d'environnement. A côté de lui, Teal'c l'imitait, écoutant avec application les explications de James.

Ca ne semblait pas si compliqué. A vingt mètres sur leur droite, ils trouveraient la deuxième écoutille. Ils l'ouvraient et l'un deux revenait ici par les couloirs pour leur ouvrir. Le second continuait jusqu'au puits de plongée…Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pour y accéder, il fallait longer le ventre de la station, soit battre un record d'apnée.

Il se releva, pieds nus, et ôta sa radio et son polaire. Diable, il caillait vraiment. Refusant de penser à ce que ce serait là-dessous, il fit un signe de tête à James qui ouvrit l'écoutille. Prudent, il rasa l'eau du bout de son orteil. Réprimant un frisson, il se tourna vers le reste de ses coéquipiers, un faux air enjoué plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est la partie où vous nous souhaitez bonne chance. »

Daniel répondit du bout des lèvres. Vala se contenta de baisser la tête, à cours de piques, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le couloir où Markov et Carter s'activaient toujours.

« Sam ? »

Balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, Jack planta son regard dans celui de Vala. « Laissez, ça lui passera. »

Espérons-le avant qu'il ne soit transformé en iceberg. Faisant signe à Teal'c de passer en premier, Jack attrapa brièvement le bras de Daniel, l'attirant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il détestait faire ça. « Danny, au cas où… »

« Tout ira bien, Jack. » le coupa l'archéologue.

Il y avait une foi dans ses mots que Jack aurait réellement aimé partager. Malheureusement, il était un peu plus réaliste que ça. Les chances qu'il parvienne au bassin lunaire…Les chances qu'il parvienne à stopper deux hommes en étant frigorifié…Les chances que les autres arrivent à temps pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer…

« Juste au cas où… » Il hésita. Devait-il dire ça ? N'allait-il pas se révéler davantage ? Mais c'était Daniel. S'il ne pouvait pas demander ça à Daniel, alors à qui ? « Prenez soin d'elle, d'accord ? »

L'archéologue ne lui fit pas l'affront de faire comme s'il ne savait pas à qui Jack faisait référence, se contentant d'un signe solennel de la tête. Il dédia un rapide sourire de remerciement à son ami avant que le masque impassible ne glisse sur son visage. Il retourna près de l'écoutille. Teal'c était accroché à l'échelle, de l'eau jusqu'au mollet. Il y avait un certain espace entre l'ouverture et l'eau, la pression interne maintenant le liquide à l'extérieur de la même façon que dans le bassin lunaire. Dans tous les cas, le Jaffa semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à pénétrer dans l'eau.

« Pas la température idéale pour un jacuzzi, c'est ça, Teal'c ? »

Teal'c grimaça. « J'ignore ce qu'est un jacuzzi, O'Neill. »

Avec ça, il lâcha prise. Plongeant dans l'eau d'un seul coup. Sa tête refit surface presque immédiatement, mais même s'il était plus résistant que lui, il n'avait plus de symbiote pour garantir sa sécurité. A partir de maintenant, Jack devait se dépêcher. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa son pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle.

Il grimaça quand l'eau s'enroula autour de sa cheville, expira violemment quand elle s'en prit à ses mollets et faillit crier de douleur quand elle toucha ses genoux. Il comprit pourquoi Teal'c avait plongé et s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque, sans savoir pourquoi, il leva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent du bleu et il sourit. C'était dingue cette capacité qu'elle avait à lui faire oublier toute colère résiduelle d'un regard. La jeune femme s'accroupit près de l'écoutille et jeta un vague coup d'œil à Teal'c, consciente qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

« Ne joue pas les héros, s'il te plait. »

Il était certain que le murmure n'était audible que par lui, et pourtant ça lui importait peu à cet instant. Il allait réussir. Il allait réussir parce qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui l'empêcherait de retourner auprès d'elle. A part peut-être elle-même…

« Tu me connais, Carter. »

Un mince sourire joua sur ses lèvres. « Justement. »

Jack réprima un petit rire et la salua de la main avant de se lâcher en arrière, emportant avec lui l'image de ses deux yeux bleus brûlants.

Le choc fut plus violent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. L'eau l'attaquait littéralement. Des milliers de millions de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Le froid pénétrait ses os, l'appelant dans ses ténèbres. Il lui fallait bouger, avancer, sinon, c'était la mort.

A côté de lui, la présence réconfortante de Teal'c l'aidait à tenir bon, à continuer. Ils mirent moins d'une minute à arriver à l'écoutille indiquée par James, soulagés de pouvoir inspirer à nouveau librement. Il leur fallut nettement plus de temps pour l'ouvrir. Jack commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils allaient y arriver lorsqu'elle bascula dans un grincement terrible. Le bruit avait certainement résonné dans la station déserte, prévenant les autres de leur présence. Il fit signe à Teal'c de prendre l'échelle.

« Allez chercher les autres, on se retrouve au puits de plongée. »

Le Jaffa lui jeta un regard incertain mais ne tenta pas de discuter, le connaissant assez pour savoir que tout compromis serait inutile. Il baissa donc la tête et entreprit de remonter dans la chaleur polaire de la station. Soufflant plusieurs fois d'affilée, Jack se prit à les envier. Le chauffage était mort et il gelait là haut. Mais nettement moins qu'ici. Emplissant ses poumons, Jack replongea.

C'était la partie périlleuse. Le puits était loin, peut-être trop. Nager dans une eau aussi froide était épuisant, dur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il repéra les lumières qui était sensé guider les sous-marin jusqu'au bassin. Il aurait dû être soulagé. Il ne le fut pas.

C'était tellement éloigné…Et il était tellement fatigué…L'eau l'appelait, lui soufflait d'arrêter de la combattre, de fermer les yeux, de la respirer…Ce serait si facile…Il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. L'hypothermie l'emporterait avant que le liquide n'atteigne ses poumons…Oui, se serait si simple…

_Après tout, c'est votre vie, mon Général. Moi, ça m'est égal. _

Les mots de Carter traînaient dans sa tête, le poussant vers les ténèbres plutôt que vers la lumière artificielle. Ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis. _Moi, ça m'est égal…_ Il cessa de lutter. _Ca m'est égal…_

Puis, d'autres images pénétrèrent sa mémoire. Le regard qu'elle avait eu ce soir là, le premier. Ses yeux…Ses lèvres…La douceur de sa peau sous la sienne…Et ces mots…Ces mots qu'ils s'étaient tacitement jurés de ne pas prononcer, mais que tous leurs gestes hurlaient. Ces mots qu'il voulait désespérément lui entendre dire…Carter…

Il rouvrit les paupières. La lumière était là. Carter était là. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Son corps, par contre, en avait décidé autrement. Il lui restait si peu d'oxygène…Son bras se tendit malgré lui, sa main empoigna un tuyau et il se propulsa en avant. Il y était presque. Presque…Il plia et détendit ses jambes en direction du trou béant donnant dans la station.

Le coin de son esprit qui résonnait normalement savait qu'il avait intérêt à faire une apparition discrète. Dommage, ses poumons en avait décidé autrement. Il émergea dans une gerbe d'eau et aspira l'air à grosses goulées. La chance qu'il eut, c'était que Sunayev était de dos, en train d'accrocher le ROV à ce qui semblait être la pince géante du _Sabi_ et qu'il faisait lui-même assez de bruit pour ne pas remarquer Jack.

Quand à Oussopov, il n'était nulle part en vue. Et c'était tant mieux ! Sans doute était-il parti vérifier d'où venait le vacarme que Teal'c et lui avaient provoqué en ouvrant l'écoutille. Jack fronça les sourcils, résolu. Sunayev, seul, il pouvait le prendre. Et il allait même se faire un plaisir de lui botter les fesses.

Nageant silencieusement jusqu'au bord du bassin, Jack agrippa le rebord. Ou du moins, essaya. Ses mains engourdies refusaient de répondre. Repoussant la petite voix qui lui disait que s'il ne se réchauffait pas très vite, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il puisse finir un jour ce que Carter et lui avait commencé dans les couloirs, il balança avec détermination un bras en dehors du bassin et se hissa.

Il s'écroula sur le ventre, remerciant le ciel que Sunayev soit trop accaparé par sa propre folie pour l'entendre. Dieu, qu'il avait froid. Jamais, jamais, il n'avait eu aussi froid. Même en Antarctique. Ses vêtements mouillés collaient à sa peau, le faisant frissonner davantage. Ca aurait pu passer si le chauffage avait été allumé et faisait contrepoids, mais non. Là, c'était simplement quitter le congélateur pour le frigo. Il y avait un mieux, certes, mais ce n'était pas non plus les tropiques.

Etouffant un grognement, Jack passa sur ses deux pieds. Ils glissaient sur le sol froid et il eut une pensée amère pour ses boots restés derrière. Il fit quelques pas vers le dos du Russe, s'appliquant, à rester silencieux. Evidemment, les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Ce qu'il refusait de lier à l'absence du Major. Oui, l'homme était fou et avait un Beretta, mais c'était Carter qui serait à l'autre bout et l'idée ne le ferait pas avancer. Donc, il valait mieux faire abstraction, assommer celui qui était devant lui et désamorcer cette foutue bombe. Ou plutôt attendre que Carter désamorce cette foutue bombe. Ensuite…Ensuite, il avait toutes les intentions du monde de se servir de sa chaleur corporelle. Oui, il allait traîner Carter sous une couverture et s'en servir de bouillote.

Cherchant une arme des yeux, son regard se posa sur l'arme accroché à la ceinture de l'homme. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il parvienne à s'en emparer ? Il tendit la main, lentement, priant pour que ses doigts gourds répondent du premier coup. Seulement, il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il était clair que Sunayev était un officier expérimenté, il avait senti le déplacement d'air. Et Jack sentit nettement le direct du droit heurter sa mâchoire.

Il aurait abandonné. S'il n'avait pas eu le meilleur entraînement du monde, il aurait abandonné. Mais le corps de Jack était conditionné. Il réagissait tout seul. En cas d'attaque, encaisser et répondre. C'est pourquoi Sunayev tomba à terre, les genoux soufflés par la jambe du Général. Puis il dégaina. Et Jack fit la seule chose qui lui sembla sensé, il flanqua un coup de pied monumental dans l'arme qui s'envola, décrivant un magnifique arc de cercle pour disparaître dans les profondeurs du bassin.

Le Général suivit l'arme des yeux et ce fut une erreur. Il sentit l'action avant que Sunayev n'attaque et ça lui sauva la vie. Il recula son torse en arrière, protégeant sa gorge de l'assaut mortel. Le couteau déchira, par contre, la peau de son épaule. Il s'en remettrait. De toute façon, il avait trop froid pour que ça lui fasse mal.

« Jack ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le cri de Carter, distrayant son agresseur. Il frappa au poignet, écoutant avec soulagement le tintement de l'arme heurter le sol. Il ne put faire grand-chose d'autre, ceci-dit, ses réflexes anesthésiés par le froid ne le prévinrent pas du genou que Sunayev enfonça dans son estomac. Croyant à tort qu'il allait ramasser le couteau, Jack se jeta à terre. Mais le Colonel n'était plus là. Il était parti en courant vers le _Sabi_. Il l'atteignit avant que Teal'c ait pu l'intercepter et il vit le Jaffa s'acharner sur l'écoutille, sachant qu'elle était déjà verrouillée et qu'il était trop tard.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sam se jeter à genoux à côté de lui, ses mains si chaudes bougeant sur son épaule. Il n'y prêta pas attention, observant Vala et Daniel tenter d'arracher _bébé monstre_ de la pince du submersible. Il aurait dû aller aider, mais il était réellement fatigué, il avait froid. La bagarre avait réchauffé ses muscles mais sa peau était gelée, sauf pour cet endroit béni où Carter avait posé ses mains.

Les moteurs du _Sabi _se mirent en route et, abandonnant le ROV, l'archéologue s'en prit à la bombe en elle-même et aux liens qui la reliaient à la machine. Il n'y arriverait pas. Cette certitude pulsait en Jack. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir d'affaire. Markov et James observait avec espoir le combat perdu d'avance que Daniel et Vala menaient contre le sous-marin. Teal'c les avait rejoint Carter et lui, probablement aussi conscient que Jack de la futilité de leurs tentatives. Et puis, son regard se posa sur les tenues de plongée que James et lui avaient abandonnées un peu plus tôt. Puisant en lui le courage nécessaire, il se propulsa vers les scaphandres, en enfilant un à la va vite.

Carter l'avait suivi mais il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il avait tellement froid, était tellement épuisé…Seule sa volonté le poussait en avant et sa volonté faiblirait s'il croisait son regard. S'il découvrait qu'il serait plus facile de s'allonger auprès d'elle et d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre fasse son travail.

Il fixa son casque à l'instant précis où le _Sabi _commençait sa lente descente. Il devait enlever cette bombe. Ce serait faisable. Oui, il fallait s'en convaincre. Ce serait faisable. Et après…Après il aurait tout le temps de regarder Carter. Voilà…

Il vérifia sa jauge d'oxygène et plongea à la suite de l'appareil. Vala et Daniel pataugeaient dans l'eau, mais il vit du coin de l'œil que James s'était précipité pour les aider. Il heurta le fond avec un grognement. Le point positif, c'était qu'au moins, cette fois, l'eau ne le touchait pas. Le négatif, c'est qu'il était seul. Pas de radio, pas de soutien. Il devrait se débrouiller.

Repérant le _Sabi_, il nagea vivement vers lui. Il était gros et devait passer lentement sous la station, avec précaution. Lui n'avait pas ce problème. Il s'accrocha à une des aspérités du sous-marin à l'instant précis où Sunayev se dégageait et commençait à accélérer. Jack crut sincèrement que son bras allait se détacher sous la force de la poussée. Mais il tint bon, mettant toute la force de sa volonté dans ses gestes. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'appareil s'arrêta au bord de la fosse et il en profita pour se hisser plus haut vers la pince qui pendait au dessus du poste de pilotage à la manière d'un scorpion.

Il savait que Sunayev l'avait repéré. Mais, pensa-t-il avec ironie, il était dans une boite de conserve et lui au dehors, que pouvait-il faire ? Ses doigts s'activaient toujours sur les attaches reliant le ROV au submersible quand il eut la réponse à sa question. _Bébé monstre_ se mit à frémir, ses moteurs prenant vie sous les mains impuissantes de Jack. Puis, la pince gigantesque s'ouvrit et les attaches du ROV furent rompues. Il fila comme une flèche vers sa destination. La bombe avec lui.

Jack étouffa un juron tandis que l'appareil effectuait une espèce de roulé boulé. Il lâcha prise, se retrouvant à flotter devant la bulle de plexiglas. A cet instant, le Général sut ce qu'était la vraie folie. Sunayev le regardait avec satisfaction et Jack comprit pourquoi à la lueur dans ses yeux. Il allait le tuer. Il était seul, vulnérable et le sous-marin allait lui foncer dedans. Il ferma les paupières, se préparant mentalement au choc et laissant ses pensées dériver sur quelque chose de plus agréable. Carter…

Le bruit de la collision fut distinct même malgré le casque qu'il portait sur la tête. Pourtant, il ne sentait rien. Décidant que puisqu'il n'avait pas mal, il ne risquait rien à mesurer l'étendue de ses blessures, il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas blessé. Le _Sabi_ ne l'avait pas touché.

Devant lui se jouait le plus incroyable des spectacles. Un des modules _Taxi_, qu'il supposait être _Taxi 1_, avait foncé dans l'autre appareil, en défonçant le flan. Et les deux sous marins étaient maintenant accrochés l'un à l'autre et tournoyaient au milieu de débris divers. Son sauveur semblait contrôler le manège, prenant rapidement le dessus sur le _Sabi_ et le projetant violemment sur le bord de la fosse.

A cet instant, Jack avait ses propres problèmes. Il était pris dans les remous provoqués par le combat des machines et faisait de son mieux pour protéger son équipement. Si un des tuyaux apportant l'oxygène s'arrachait, ce serait fini. Enfin, les choses s'apaisèrent quelque peu et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Carter, qui, de sa bulle de plexiglas, lui faisait signe de monter à bord. Il se rappela le sas et se dépêcha d'obéir à son ordre.

Actionnant le bouton d'ouverture extérieure, il se propulsa à l'intérieur au moment où _Taxi 1_ virait de bord. Coincé entre deux parois, le temps que l'eau s'écoule, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'il la rejoignit à l'intérieur du module.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? »

Carter était concentrée. Ses yeux fouillaient l'espace devant elle avec attention.

« Je ne le vois plus. »

En réponse, Jack serra la mâchoire. Sunayev n'allait pas les lâcher. Son appareil était plus gros que le leur, c'était stupide de penser qu'il ait pu être gravement endommagé par le coup que Carter lui avait infligé. Ralenti peut-être, arrêté certainement pas.

Le Général se mit lui aussi à se dévisser le cou, cherchant dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient la marque du _Siba_. Il était plus gros, plus lourd et eux étaient dangereusement près de la fosse. Soudain, un choc brutal les cueillit de la droite, les envoyant voler beaucoup plus loin. Si Carter était accrochée et avait encaissé le coup avec une relative assurance, lui traversa le sous marin en largeur sans toucher le sol. Son épaule meurtrie heurta le mur de fer avec force, suivie de près par sa tête et il grogna de douleur. Il regrettait d'avoir ôté son casque.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle vira violemment à droite. Les parcelles de vase qui flottèrent devant le pare-brise indiqua que le _Sabi_ les avait ratés.

« Jack ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour vérifier, attentive à ne pas se faire reverser par le fou qui leur tournait autour. Se remettant avec difficulté sur ses pieds, Jack vint se planter derrière elle, s'accrochant de ses deux mains à l'arrière de son siège.

« Ca va. »

Elle évita une nouvelle fois une attaque, conduisant en zigzag.

« Carter, où sont les autres ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, grimaçant lorsqu'un nouveau choc sur l'arrière déclencha une alarme. Associée à toutes les diodes rouges clignotant sur le tableau de bord, il supposait que _Taxi 1_ était en train de vivre sa dernière course.

« Sunayev a trafiqué les autres appareils. Svetlana a réparé _Taxi 3_ mais elle a eu peur qu'il ne tienne pas le choc. »

Elle vira une nouvelle fois et il manqua tomber. « Et comment en es tu arrivée à cette fantastique idée de lui rentrer dedans ? »

Un léger rougissement se propagea le long de sa nuque. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Il leva un sourcil. Carter ? Ne pas réfléchir ? Cherchez l'erreur…Néanmoins, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de creuser cette question plus en profondeur. _Taxi 1_ était au ras du sol. Carter vit le rocher trop tard, elle vira au tout dernier moment mais ne put éviter l'énorme appareil qui leur fonçait dessus.

La seconde suivante, tout ce que Jack savait, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus ni haut, ni bas. Il roulait. Le _Sabi_ avait percuté, et maintenant, ils s'étaient transformés en toupie. Si Jack ne se trompait pas, et il n'était sûr de rien, Sunayev était attaché à eux. Sa pince était prise dans les aspérités de _Taxi1_. Il entendit distinctement le gémissement douloureux de Carter, puis le monde retrouva son sens.

Il était sur le dos. Des bleus partout très certainement, mais vivant. Il roula sur le côté, se relevant sur ses genoux. En moins de trois pas, il était à côté de Carter. La jeune femme était secouée mais n'avait pas de blessures visibles. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à appuyer sur le levier au dernier moment et à les sortir de là. Le _Sabi_, plus lourd, avait continué sa course.

Les deux appareils étaient maintenant posés sur le sol marin, à quelques mètres à peine de distance. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Sunayev. L'homme les regardait, les yeux brulants de haine. Puis, lentement, le cockpit de son submersible se souleva et Jack comprit avec une minute de retard ce qui se passait. Il était à moitié sur le bord de la fosse, la vase cédait. Le _Sabi_ disparut de leur vue, ne laissant pour trace de son passage que l'énorme bras, arraché, gisant un peu plus loin.

Le silence tomba dans le module, coupé par un chuintement que Jack n'aima pas. « Carter ? »

Le Colonel secoua la tête, chassant les pensées sombres de sa tête. Il y avait un temps pour tout, et présentement, ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.

« Merde… »

Le juron était presque posé. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour connaître la réponse, il le fit quand même. Par conscience professionnelle.

« On prends l'eau, n'est ce pas ? »


	11. losing you is the only thing I can't do

_Hello! Alors celui là est plutôt long mais il y en a pour tous les gouts dedans ! Amusez vous bien ! _

**Chapitre 11 : Losing you is the only thing I can't do**

« On prend l'eau, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se releva prestement, se jetant sur les commandes et laissant Jack entrapercevoir l'eau qui s'écoulait joyeusement à l'intérieur. Lentement, mais sûrement.

« Merde, merde, merde… »

Elle perdait son calme. Inutile de la connaître pour le savoir. Quand Carter se mettait à devenir grossière, c'est qu'ils étaient mal. Très mal.

« Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une terrible influence sur toi… »

Il s'accroupit devant la fuite, cherchant un moyen de l'arrêter ou du moins de la ralentir. Un marmonnement étouffé lui répondit.

« _Ys_, _Ys_, ici _Taxi 1_. »

C'était désespéré. Même s'ils les entendaient…Jack haussa les épaules. Ils pourraient toujours venir les chercher avec _Taxi 3_. Apporter une combinaison ou une bouteille d'oxygène pour Carter…

« _Ys, _ici_ Taxi 1. _Avons besoin d'aide. A vous_… »_

Seul un grésillement lui répondit.

« Tu ne peux pas le remettre en route ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, abandonnant sa tâche futile. L'eau passait entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Jack la vit déglutir et secouer la tête. Pas besoin qu'elle parle, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Il y avait peu de chance.

Tournant la tête vers le tableau de bord à moitié dévasté, elle abaissa une manette. Erreur. Ca provoqua un court circuit, et une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit au dessus de leur tête. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, se guidant à sa voix. L'eau atteignait déjà ses chevilles.

« Ca va aller, Carter. Je suis certain que tu as un plan génial pour nous sortir de là. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, il arrivait à discerner son visage dans la pseudo obscurité et il était certain que ce n'était pas normal à cette profondeur.

« Je n'ai pas de plan, Jack. On est mal. »

Il secoua la tête, la dépassant et se penchant par la bulle de plexiglas.

« On a été mal plus d'une fois. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose. »

Il sentit son corps se coller contre son dos. Sa tête se posant doucement sur son épaule. « J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment cette fois. »

Bougeant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse profiter de la vue, il lui désigna les lumières qui brillaient au loin, leur allouant leur semi-ténèbres.

« C'est _Ys_ ? »

Sam acquiesça. « Elle est à, à peu près, soixante, soixante dix mètres, je dirais. »

Elle recula, retournant dans la partie plus large de l'appareil. Machinalement, il la suivit. Les bras de la jeune femme se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, tentant de garder le peu de chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Jack grimaça. L'eau était au niveau de leur ceinture et il sentait le froid malgré sa combinaison. Carter n'en avait pas.

« On se calme et on réfléchit, Sam. »

Elle tremblait, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Sans hésiter davantage, il lui ouvrit les bras. Venant s'y blottir avec soulagement, elle se mit à parler doucement.

« Je ne le pensais pas. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas. »

_Moi, ça m'est égal…_

Il resserra son étreinte. « Je sais. Ce n'est pas important. »

La jeune femme gigota contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Si, ça l'est. Je voulais te blesser et… »

Il fronça les sourcils, interrompant ses digressions. « On s'en fout, Carter. La priorité c'est que tu trouves une solution pour nous sortir de là. »

Mais pas de pression…Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule l'espace de quelques secondes. Les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé et l'eau montait vite. Trop vite.

« D'accord…D'accord…Tu peux…Tu peux retourner à la station et me ramener une combinaison. »

Immédiatement, les failles de ce plan lui sautèrent aux yeux. « Non. Le temps que je revienne, tu…Non. »

Elle s'éloigna, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. « Je ne sais pas…Je ne… » Sam se retourna vers lui et s'interrompit. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Jack grogna pour toute réponse tout en tentant de se défaire des packs, miraculeusement intacts, qui étaient sur son dos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Simplement, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse mourir de froid. La solution brillait dans son esprit avec la netteté du cristal.

« Tu vas enfiler ça. »

Deux mains fermes le cueillirent au niveau des épaules, empêchant le moindre mouvement de sa part. « Non ! »

Agacé, il la repoussa. « Ne discute pas. C'est un ordre. Un ordre direct. »

Il recommença à trifouiller tout ce bazar, mais deux bras se refermèrent fermement sur son torse et il poussa un grognement frustré. Il essayait de lui sauver la vie, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Ne pouvait-elle pas accepter quelque chose sans discuter une seule fois dans son existence ??!!

« Non, Jack, non ! C'est ridicule ! »

Ridicule ? Moins que l'idée d'elle mourant ici. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il ne la laisserait pas. Si elle mourait, il mourait avec elle. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. L'eau était à la moitié de leurs torses. Et il était énervé…Enervé et en colère…Crier était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

« Tu as une autre idée ?! »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent brusquement et ils se dévisagèrent, haletants. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

« Je vais me noyer. »

Jack ferma les yeux et recommença à tenter d'ôter ce truc. Il avait eu besoin de James la dernière fois, et il était évident qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, alors si seulement, elle pouvait cesser ses absurdités…

« Je vais me noyer mais je ne vais pas mourir. Pas si tu me ramène à la station avant. Je serais en hypothermie profonde, mon cœur va ralentir. Tu n'auras plus qu'à me réveiller… »

La logique du plan était irréfutable. Mais ce serait tellement plus sûr si elle enfilait cette foutue combinaison.

« On change. C'est toi qui me ramèneras. »

Elle déclina l'offre en ramassant son casque. « Je n'y arriverai pas. Toi si. »

Il prit ce qu'elle lui tendait, déchiré par l'incertitude. Mais l'eau était déjà sous son cou. Il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser et elle était tellement glacée…Il allait la perdre…Seigneur, il allait la perdre…

« Sam… »

C'était une véritable torture. Il ne voulait pas accepter mais savait que c'était le seul choix qui s'offrait à eux. Déjà, l'eau menaçait de les engloutir.

« Jack… »

Son murmure fut étouffé par ses lèvres, sa bouche dévorait la sienne avec passion, regret… Il y avait tellement de choses non dites, de problèmes non résolus…A regret, elle recula. Le liquide était presque à son nez et elle devait lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il était temps pour Jack de remettre son casque. De se préparer à la regarder rendre son dernier souffle.

« Je t'aime, Jack. »

La main gelée passa sur sa joue en une caresse d'adieu. Elle ne croyait pas en son propre plan. Et il n'y croyait pas beaucoup plus. Mais au moins, c'était un espoir. Une lueur dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Du bout des lèvres, il avoua ce qui le consumait depuis tant d'années sans pour autant se sentir soulagé.

« Je t'aime… »

Serrant les dents, il enfila le casque, en verrouillant l'étanchéité. Il restait peu de place. Très peu de place. Elle prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant que le submersible ne soit totalement rempli, puis tout alla très vite. Il la vit se débattre quand ses poumons se mirent à brûler et son cœur à ralentir impitoyablement. Et il observa, impuissant, sa bouche aspirer l'eau glaciale avec un mouvement de panique. C'était son regard le plus choquant. Ce regard si bleu qui ne quittait pas le sien mais qui perdait peu à peu son éclat. Avec cette étincelle, disparut un bout de Jack. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'est ce qui le poussa à l'attraper à bras le corps et à foncer vers la station.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux signaux d'alarmes que lui envoyait son corps. La douleur dans ses genoux lui était insignifiante, la fatigue n'avait plus lieu d'être et tout ce que ses yeux voyaient était la station. Les lumières qui le guideraient jusqu'à la sécurité du bassin. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, que même s'il se donnait à fond, il avait peu de chance d'arriver assez tôt pour la sauver. L'idée était stupide à la base. Oui, l'eau avait ralenti son système, la condamnant à une mort lente mais moins douloureuse qu'une noyade classique. Mais. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il parvienne à la ramener avant que son cœur ne cesse de fonctionner ?

Alors, il accéléra. Tant pis s'il en crevait. Tant pis…

Tandis qu'il la sortait sans ménagement du bassin, aidé de Daniel et Teal'c, Jack se demanda vaguement s'ils les avaient vu arriver. S'ils l'avaient observé, trainant ce poids mort derrière lui…Tout était prêt. Le temps que lui-même s'extraie de l'eau glacée et ôte rapidement son équipement, aidé par la main experte de James, Carter était allongée sur le dos, son Tee-shirt déjà déchiré pour permettre au défibrillateur de faire son travail.

Etrangement dégagé de la situation, il nota qu'il connaissait ce soutien-gorge. Tout lui semblait bizarrement irréaliste. Carter était là, morte. Mais c'était impossible, n'est ce pas ? Vala donna la première charge, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Daniel appuya à intervalle régulier sur le ballon en plastique censé lui apporter de l'oxygène avant de vérifier son pouls et d'ordonner à la jeune pirate de réessayer.

La main de Teal'c se posa sur son épaule et Markov lui jeta un regard plein de sympathie. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très fin, là, planté au milieu de la pièce, trempé dans ses vêtements qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de sécher et en train de regarder mourir la femme qu'il aimait. Ah non…Ca, il l'avait déjà fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Maintenant, il observait Vala tenter désespérément de ramener son amie à la vie. Mais c'était fini. Il le sentait. Comme un bout de son âme qui se serait envolée. Comme pour Charlie. Et ça faisait mal. Dieu, que ça faisait mal. Chaque décharge qui soulevait son corps était un cruel rappel de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait laissée mourir…

Et Vala s'acharnait, ignorant le doux appel de Daniel qui lui disait d'arrêter. Il voyait les larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune femme pour finir leur course sur le corps de Carter. Il voyait Daniel, dont les yeux débordaient, qui berçait gentiment l'ancienne pirate, incapable de détacher son regard de celle qu'il avait considéré comme une sœur pendant les onze dernières années. Il sentait la main de Teal'c qui s'était inconsciemment resserrée sur son épaule, jusqu'à la broyer, pas besoin de regarder pour voir que lui aussi pleurait.

Et lui, que faisait-il ? Lui, il fixait. Il fixait le corps délié de Carter. Ce corps qui lui avait offert tant de plaisir. Ce corps qu'il brûlait de caresser, d'aimer…Mais son regard avait disparu sous ses paupières closes et il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait plus que son regard. Il avait tant de souvenirs avec elle…A bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait qu'elle. Oui…Elle était la seule chose dans sa vie qui vaille la peine. Et il l'avait laissée mourir.

Jamais plus elle ne lui sourirait. Jamais plus elle ne le regarderait avec cette flamme qui ne brillait que pour lui. Jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de l'observer dormir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il voulait des enfants d'elle. A quel point il voulait tout de ce que la vie voudrait bien leur accorder…

« Jack… »

La voix emplie de sanglots de Daniel s'infiltra dans le brouillard apathique qui avait envahi l'esprit de Jack. Et il la refusa. Il refusa sa douleur. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir mal. Pas lieu du tout. Carter n'était pas morte ! Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte…

« Non. »

Ses yeux voyagèrent vers l'archéologue et la femme qu'il tenait serrée contre lui. Vala était détruite. Elle semblait incapable de stopper ses larmes, appelant Sam par delà la tombe. Il retourna son regard à Carter. Le posa sur ses lèvres bleues. Non. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Alors, elle n'allait pas mourir.

« Non ! »

Si le hurlement surprit quelqu'un, personne ne le montra. Ils se contentèrent de l'observer, tous si plein de compassion, de pitié…

Echappant à la poigne de Teal'c, il se jeta à genoux près d'elle. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Ses poumons étaient pleins d'eau mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Elle allait revenir, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle allait revenir parce que c'était Samantha Carter, qu'elle faisait partie d'SG-1 et que personne de SG-1 ne mourrait jamais définitivement. Elle allait revenir parce qu'elle était Samantha Carter et qu'aussi présomptueux que ce soit, elle était la femme qu'il aimait.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ! »

Il commença le massage cardiaque, pressant sur ses côtes. Il était certain d'en avoir senti céder une ou deux sous la violence de sa poussée mais il s'en foutait. Elle pourrait vivre avec des côtes cassées.

« Reviens ! »

Dégageant sa tête vers l'arrière, il ouvrit sa bouche, soufflant de courtes inspirations. Il vérifia, elle n'avait toujours pas de pouls.

« Allez, Sam ! Allez ! »

Il recommença à pousser sur les côtes, envoyant valser Daniel quand il voulut l'interrompre. Il ignora les tentatives de ses amis pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fini. Il ignora l'air désolé de Markov quand elle lui déclara doucement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il savait mieux que ça. Il la connaissait.

« Bats-toi ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, bats-toi ! »

Il lui donna encore son oxygène mais sans plus de succès que précédemment. Jack était au-delà de l'énervement, il avait la haine. Puissante, destructrice…Il haïssait Carter d'abandonner, il haïssait Sunayev de les avoir mis dans cette situation, il haïssait ses amis d'être aussi prompts à la laisser tomber. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire. Il la gifla. Violemment.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! »

Il sentit Daniel revenir dans son dos mais il ne leva pas la tête, lui assenant une nouvelle claque. Elle allait revenir. Elle allait revenir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Reviens ! »

Les doigts froids de Vala se posèrent sur son avant bras. Il savait qu'elle pleurait, il ne la regarda pas, se dégageant vivement de sa main.

« Je t'aime, bordel ! Bats-toi ! »

Etait-ce ses mots ou la troisième gifle qu'il lui administra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement sur deux pupilles dilatées. Sa tête roula sur le côté et elle se mit à tousser, crachant l'eau qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Plus prompte à réagir que les garçons, Vala se précipita. Caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui murmurant des mots apaisants pendant que ses poumons continuaient de se vider et qu'elle avalait l'air à grande bouffée. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas suffisant pour ses poumons meurtris. Jack le savait mais il était incapable de bouger tant le soulagement était vivace. Ce fut donc Markov qui lui colla un masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

Jack l'observait avec une drôle de sensation. Il avait été si près de la perdre…Si près…Il n'aurait pas pu survivre. Non…Il n'aurait pas pu. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Et c'était une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Faisant de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance, il posa une main sur son abdomen. Il se soulevait rapidement, avec irrégularité et était traversé de spasmes. C'était une bonne nouvelle, elle respirait. Il faillit éclater de rire.

Puis sa main. Faible mais déterminée, sa main se posa sur la sienne. Il entrelaça leurs doigts. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il y avait un joyeux bruit de fond. Daniel qui riait avec Vala, Teal'c qui avait posé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme, la soutenant tandis qu'elle se servait du masque à oxygène et James et Markov qui parlait à Carter. Seulement, celle-ci ne répondait pas, ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Son regard était rivé à celui de Jack. Ils ne voyaient plus que l'autre. Et c'était ainsi que ça devait être.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rejeta le masque, grimaçant lorsque l'air environnant pénétra dans ses poumons affaiblis par l'eau de mer. Pour la première fois, Jack remarqua alors qu'elle frissonnait, il sentit même le froid mordant sur sa propre peau. Décidant qu'il serait bon pour eux deux d'enfiler des vêtements secs et de se réchauffer un minimum, il se tourna vers Vala.

« Vous pourriez trouver d'autres fringues ? Et des couvertures aussi… Le plus que vous pouvez. On vous rejoint à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune pirate acquiesça joyeusement et disparut dans l'enchevêtrement de couloirs. Daniel s'assura que Sam n'avait besoin de rien avant de retourner à sa traduction –bien que, du point de vue de Jack, ça n'ait plus tellement d'importance- et Teal'c lui proposa une aide aussitôt acceptée. Markov et James étaient déjà repartis, sûrement pour tenter de réparer un peu plus la station. Ils allaient exploser mais ça ne semblait déranger personne. Enfin… Jack décida de s'occuper d'abord de Carter et ensuite du reste.

« Ca va aller ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et tenta de se relever. Il fut vite évident qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule. N'ayant aucune intention de la laisser boitiller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Jack passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il attendit simplement qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de commencer à marcher.

Il avança rapidement, conscient qu'ils devaient tous deux ôter leurs vêtements mouillés au plus vite. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier le contact de la tête de Carter posée sur son épaule. C'était tellement…Elle était là. Vivante. Et ça…

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie à l'instant où Vala déboulait les bras chargés de couvertures qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur un des lits. Des pantalons et des tee-shirts les attendaient déjà. Elle avait même pensé à ramener ses chaussures à Jack. Déposant Sam sur le lit le plus proche de l'entrée, il remercia Vala.

« Je peux aider Sam à se changer si vous voulez… »

Roulée en boule, le Colonel ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait attrapé la bouteille d'oxygène dont elle s'était servie peu après l'incendie et aspirait l'air goulument. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de planter son regard dans celui de Vala.

« Ca ira. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Quel besoin de nier ce qu'il venait d'admettre devant une salle pleine ? La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment, cligna de l'œil en direction de Sam et sortit de la pièce pratiquement en sautillant, déclarant qu'elle allait aider Daniel. Jack étouffa un petit rire peu digne d'un Général et se retourna vers son amie.

Elle se laissa faire gentiment tandis qu'il la déshabillait et la rhabillait avec précaution. Elle grimaça légèrement quand il appuya sur ses côtes mais ne lui reprocha rien. Quand il eut fini, il l'emmitoufla dans une dizaine de couvertures et contempla son œuvre. Il ne voyait plus d'elle que son visage rougi par le froid et la cascade de cheveux blond éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Visiblement, sa tresse n'avait pas résisté à la noyade. Ce n'était pas grave, il préférait comme ça. Déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, il s'appliqua à s'occuper de lui et à enfiler quelque chose qui ne le collerait pas comme une seconde peau. Il désinfecta au passage la blessure que Sunayev lui avait infligée à l'épaule et tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur le nombre ridiculement élevé d'hématomes qui couvraient son corps.

Ensuite, quand il fut légèrement réchauffé, il écarta les couvertures qu'il avait déposé sur Carter et se glissa à côté d'elle. Automatiquement, elle se tourna sur le côté, de façon à ce que son dos vienne se coller contre sa poitrine. Jack posa alors une main protectrice autour de sa taille, faisant attention à ne pas exercer de pression sur sa cage thoracique.

Il soupira de bien être. Il avait chaud, Carter était contre lui et pour l'instant, ils étaient tranquilles. Certes, ça n'allait pas durer. Mais personne n'allait l'empêcher de savourer ce moment.

« Jack ? »

Sa voix était rauque et il sentait que parler lui était douloureux. Il la ramena un peu plus contre lui, posant ses lèvres contre sa nuque, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« Shh, bébé. Dors. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue. Il la voulait en forme et vivante, histoire qu'elle trouve une solution à leur situation actuelle et qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Se coulant un peu plus contre lui, elle s'installa plus confortablement. Jack ferma les yeux, apaisé par le silence et le corps chaud lové contre lui. Il était au bord du sommeil quand les doigts froids de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Instinctivement, il les serra dans les siens, tentant de les réchauffer.

« Jack, je suis désolée. »

Intrigué, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé et semblait fixer le mur en face d'elle. « De quoi ? »

Elle décala sa tête et il la laissa faire, curieux de la raison de ses excuses. Elle se tortilla jusqu'à qu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, grimaçant quand elle tirait trop sur ses côtes.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas comprendre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et caressa doucement sa joue. « Comprendre quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu voulais… » Ses yeux quittèrent les siens l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir s'y ancrer avec détermination. « …avancer. »

Jack secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne voulait plus avoir cette discussion. Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec elle. Il prendrait ce qu'elle voudrait lui donner, fou qu'il avait été de penser mériter plus.

« Non. Ca n'a pas d'importance »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il posa une main contre ses lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il voulait finir.

« Tu avais raison. Je préfère une nuit aux regrets de ne rien avoir partagé avec toi. Bon sang, pendant une minute j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais… » Il prit une grande inspiration, plongeant son regard dans les sien, cherchant à lui faire comprendre. « Je t'aime, Samantha. Et le seul fait que tu le saches me suffit. »

Il s'arrêta. Ca ne changeait rien. Il prendrait tout de même sa retraite mais irait dans le Minnesota. Ainsi, elle serait libre de le rejoindre quand bon lui semblerait. Plus libre que d'aller à Washington, déjà. Le léger baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres le tira de ses pensées.

« Mais ça ne me suffit plus à moi. »

La tendresse qu'il lisait dans son regard adoucit ses propres traits. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une relation plus sérieuse avec lui mais apparemment elle ne voulait pas non plus de leurs relations épisodiques. Etait-elle en train de rompre ? Et si c'était le cas, n'aurait-il pas dû se sentir trahi ou en colère ? Présentement, il ne ressentait rien mis à part un amour profond et total. Il la voulait heureuse. S'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équation pour ça, alors tant pis, il s'effacerait. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse…

« Tu avais raison et j'avais tort. »

Il sourit lentement. « Tu n'as jamais tort. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. « Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. »

Choisissant de ne pas relever sa dernière phrase, il déposa un baiser sur son front. « Tu dois faire ce dont tu as envie, Carter. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdue par le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les pensées de Jack. Elle secoua la tête et reprit le cours de son propre raisonnement.

« Je ne veux plus attendre pour un toujours qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Je ne veux plus passer mes nuits à me retourner dans mon lit parce que tu n'es pas là et que je brûle de te téléphoner tout en sachant que je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu avais raison, mais j'étais trop têtue pour l'admettre. Et peut-être que ça me fait un peu peur aussi… »

Jack jouait avec la main de la jeune femme, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Finalement, il captura son regard, regrettant que leur conversation précédente n'ait pas eu lieu dans les mêmes conditions. Au moins, ils ne se seraient pas mis à hurler dans les couloirs.

« Tu as peur… » Il hésita, puis finit par avouer ce qui le perturbait. « …de moi ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le lui reprocher. Son fils était pratiquement mort par sa faute, son mariage avait été un échec monumental et, pensa-t-il en contemplant les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues, il venait de lui assener trois gifles monumentales, qui lui avaient certes sauvé la vie mais, après tout, c'était sa faute si elle avait failli y rester, à la base. Du moins, de son point de vue…

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? » Sa bouche se plissa en un sourire amusé et elle ne put retenir le court éclat de rire qui la plia immédiatement en deux.

Jack grimaça sous son gémissement de douleur. Avoir des côtes cassées n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Un sourire ironique et amer étira ses lèvres et il lâcha ses doigts.

« Peut-être à cause de ça… »

Ayant repris sa respiration, elle le regarda. Il vit le changement dans ses yeux. Cette fois, elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Tu m'as sauvée. Et de toute façon, j'avais déjà eu une rencontre un peu brutale avec un extincteur qui ne leur avait pas fait du bien. »

Légèrement soulagé de ne pas l'avoir abimée à lui tout seul, il se relaxa. « Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me suis toujours dis que tu étais le _bon_. Si tu ne l'étais pas…Je n'en sais rien… » Elle soupira. « Je ne crois pas que je supporterai de te perdre, Jack. »

Il fronça tendrement les sourcils, capturant ses lèvres avec passion. « Tu ne me perdras pas, Carter. Jamais. »

Elle soupira contre sa bouche et il sentit son sourire. « Je sais ça, maintenant. »

Il sourit en retour et se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle pour garder sa chaleur. Il n'y avait décidemment pas beaucoup de place sur ce lit, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement à cet instant.

« Alors ? »

Il se sentit sourire, prêt à accepter tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Il répéta après elle, conscient d'être trop vieux pour avoir un comportement aussi stupide. « Alors ? »

La voix amusée de la jeune femme lui parvint malgré le brouillard ensommeillé dans lequel il flottait. « Quel genre de chien va-t-on adopter ? »

Sa bouche trouva la sienne sans l'accord préalable de son cerveau et il ne répondit que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Je sais que c'était terriblement subtil mais…c'était une métaphore. »

Il y eut un silence puis, sous les gloussements –sans aucun doute douloureux- il parvint à distinguer ses mots. « Noooon ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné ! »

Amusé, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. « Je sais…Je sais…Je suis doué. »

Sa tête reposait sur son épaule et il aimait ce poids réconfortant et familier. C'était apaisant, rassurant.

« Vantard… »

Un petit rire échappa de sa poitrine et il se rendit compte que c'était comme ça qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie. Avec Carter. Soudain sérieux, il attrapa la main qui s'était aventurée sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

Il sentit ses lèvres déposer un chaste baiser dans son cou. « Tu l'as déjà dit. »

Souriant, Jack tourna la tête. « Et je compte le redire. » Il prit ses lèvres doucement avant de s'en écarter. « Encore. » Il accentua le baiser, s'éloignant avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre. « Et encore. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative et il se retrouva impuissant sous l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle lui transmit. « Et encore… »

Il sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un toussotement gêné l'interrompit. Levant les yeux, il tomba dans le regard clair de Daniel qui faisait pourtant tout pour éviter la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. Comme si Sam et Jack avaient fait quelque chose d'indécent ! Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, pour l'amour du ciel !

« Désolé de…vous interrompre… » Il eut une petite grimace dégoutée que Jack espéra ne pas avoir correctement identifié. « …mais il y a un problème. »

Jack haussa les épaules, déposant effrontément un baiser sur la tempe de Sam. « Pour changer ! »


	12. things don't always turn out that way

_Merci pour ces nombreuses rewiews!_

_Je vais répondre à la question de SOSO parce qu'elle est légitime. Elle voulait savoir si le défibrillateur n'était pas dangereux puisque Sam était trempée. Alors, ce fut l'objet d'une conversation très intéressante avec Audéarde qui comme d'habitude à trouvé la solution. Il existe apparemment des défibrillateurs de piscine fait exprès pour ce genre de cas. Supposons juste que cette fic se passe avant la crise économique et que l'Amérique avait encore les moyens de s'équiper de technologie dernier cri ! lol_

_Le titre du chapitre est un clin d'œil à Androma. En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas reperdu le cable de son I-pod. Lol. Très bonne vidéo ceci dit. _

_Ah oui, et bien entendu, j'attribue à elbasi l'oscar de la psychopathe pour la création de Gloroin qui cherche des amis. Quoi que si je ne m'abuse, son frère était dans le coup, donc ce sera un double oscar…_

**Chapitre 12 : Things don't always turn out that way**

Jack aurait réellement été incapable de dire comment tous ces gens étaient arrivés là. Une minute, il était seul avec Carter, la suivante, arrivait Daniel et celle d'après, tout le reste de leur joyeuse bande était là. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de quitter le lit qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Après tout, ceux que ça dérangeait pouvaient attendre dehors.

« Jack ! »

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour rencontrer le regard de l'archéologue. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le rappelait à l'ordre.

« Daniel ? »

« Vous êtes irrécupérable. »

Daniel secoua la tête et Jack faillit sourire. C'était exactement comme avant.

« Je disais que j'avais fini la traduction. »

Le Général réprima une réplique ironique tandis que Vala soupirait et se laissait aller sur le lit déjà bien chargé. Couchée à leurs pieds, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Ca fait trois fois que j'entends cette histoire ! Daniel, vous pourriez vous renouveler de temps en temps. »

Le militaire sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, le gloussement de Sam et ne put ignorer le regard de connivence qu'elle échangea avec Vala.

« Raaa, Vala ! » Fut la seule réplique de l'archéologue.

Toussotant pour détourner l'attention de Daniel, Jack sourit effrontément.

« Moi, je n'ai pas entendu l'histoire et je voudrais bien… » Il s'interrompit. « Enfin, non, je n'ai pas envie…Mais je suis obligé, n'est ce pas ? »

Devant lui, l'homme semblait près à exploser. Il était rouge et son regard voltigeait de Vala à Jack, ne sachant visiblement pas sur lequel il devait lancer ses foudres.

« Ca suffit, tous les trois ! On dirait des gamins. »

La gentille réprimande de Sam aurait sans doute eu plus d'effet si elle n'avait pas été prononcée sur un ton aussi amusé.

« Docteur Jackson. »

La froide remise en place de Markov eut nettement plus d'impact. Daniel se racla la gorge, retrouvant une couleur normale et secoua la tête.

« Oui, désolé. » Il se retourna vers Jack, plantant son regard dans le sien. « D'après ce qu'il est écrit sur l'objet, il s'agit d'une arme qu'Anubis comptait utiliser lors de l'attaque il y a 5 ans. »

Jack grimaça. « Je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs de cette période. »

En fait, il n'en gardait pratiquement aucun. Mis à part, bien sûr, le fait d'avoir collé sa tête dans ce maudit aspirateur à cerveau et de s'être lentement dirigé vers une mort douloureuse. Il se rappelait également avoir dit à Carter de l'emprisonner dans ce cercueil de glace, uniquement parce qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas mourir.

« Le vaisseau qui la transportait à dû être touché avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de larguer l'objet. C'est une bombe, Jack. C'est un vrai miracle qu'elle n'ait pas explosé à l'époque. »

Sam s'agita contre lui et finit par s'asseoir, laissant tomber les couvertures qui les recouvraient. L'imitant à regret, il attendit qu'elle annonce ce qui la dérangeait à ce point.

« Si c'est une bombe, alors elle est certainement faite de Naquada ou pire, de Naquadria. La bombe nucléaire n'aurait touché que nous et les effets auraient été minimes, mais si elle déclenche celle d'Anubis… » Elle ferma les yeux un instant dans ce que Jack savait être un calcul mental. « Elle provoquera des raz de marées terribles…Les conséquences seraient… »

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda. Inutile, il avait compris.

« Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Markov fit un pas en avant et il sut d'entrée qu'il allait détester ce qu'elle allait proposer.

« L'objet est trop bas pour qu'un plongeur puisse y aller en toute sécurité, mais je me doutais bien qu'il faudrait désamorcer cette bombe. » Elle posa un regard désolé sur Sam avant de reporter son attention sur Jack. « J'ai modifié une des combinaisons pour qu'elle résiste davantage à la pression. C'est dangereux et les chances que ça marche sont infimes. Pour ce que j'en sais, celui qui prendra le risque peut aussi bien avoir le cerveau en bouillie dès les premiers mètres. »

Et, vu la façon dont elle le regardait, il était clair que le quelqu'un en question allait être Jack.

« Pas question. »

Le militaire se demanda brièvement s'il était le seul à avoir perçu le grondement dans la voix de Sam. Quoiqu'à la façon dont elle foudroyait Markov du regard…Elle semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Jack leva les sourcils, leur amitié ne résisterait certainement pas à cette aventure.

« Sam, je suis très heureuse pour le Général et vous, mais vous devriez savoir que le bien du groupe exige des sacrifices. »

Le Colonel claqua la langue et Jack grimaça. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

« J'ai passé 11 ans de ma vie à souffrir en silence, Svetlana, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le sacrifice. Alors, ne venez pas me faire la leçon. »

La russe lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et détourna les yeux. Il sentait la fureur irradier de Carter comme la chaleur d'un radiateur. Elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il y avait eu trop de tension, trop de dangers et ils avaient trop de fois failli y passer dans les dernières 48 heures. Posant une main apaisante sur son bras, il tenta de prendre une voix amusée.

« Personne d'autre n'a une idée ? Non, parce que là, c'est le moment idéal… »

Daniel et Vala échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable. Teal'c tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, observant les autres et espérant sans doute que l'un d'eux aurait une idée géniale. James se tenait dans un coin, visiblement perdu par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Jack nota qu'il faudrait lui faire signer un accord de confidentialité.

Au bout d'un silence nerveux de quelques secondes, Jack claqua ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre, dans un tic nerveux. « Bon, ben dans ce cas… Il ne faut pas remettre à demain…et cetera, et cetera… »

Il descendit du lit avec l'intense impression qu'il ferait mieux d'y rester et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Le froid qui y régnait l'agressa mais il refusa de le laisser voir. Vala s'était également redressée et se dirigeait vers Sam qui se débattait avec les couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes. Patiemment, l'ancienne pirate la libéra de ses entraves.

« Tu restes là, Carter. »

L'ordre net qui perça dans son ton le surprit lui-même. Il ne voulait pas d'elle là-bas en dessous. Il ne voulait qu'elle le voie mourir. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient tous deux d'avouer. De plus, il était préférable qu'elle dorme et reste sous oxygène.

Elle l'observa, d'abord interdite. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Super, il venait de la remettre en colère.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester couché là, alors que tu risques ta vie ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Vala fit un pas, se plaçant entre eux.

« Je vais le faire. » Elle jeta un regard à Jack. « Je vais désamorcer la bombe. »

Surpris, il ne put empêcher l'interrogation de passer ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

Vala haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait…Je veux dire, si quelqu'un doit y aller, autant qu'il n'ait pas d'attaches. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack, je ne joue pas les héroïnes. C'est juste de la logique. »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que Daniel secouait la tête. « Non. » Il continua à secouer sa tête à s'en faire mal. « Non, non, non. »

L'attention générale était maintenant dirigée vers l'archéologue et Jack se dit que, cette fois, le jeune homme aurait du mal à s'en sortir. Mais Daniel ne semblait pas conscient des regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Il ne voyait que Vala.

« C'est moi qui irai. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là étaient irrécupérables.

« Daniel, je ne veux pas vous vexer mais vous n'êtes pas… » Elle se tourna vers Sam, baissant ridiculement la voix. « Comment s'appelait ce film, déjà ? »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Colonel pour disparaître aussitôt. « Indiana Jones. »

Vala se retourna, un sourire innocent plaqué sur la bouche. « Oui, Indiana Jones. Aussi sexy soit-il, vous n'êtes pas Indiana Jones. »

Discrètement, Jack tapa le bras de Teal'c avant de murmurer à son intention seule. « Vous ne voulez pas jouer, Teal'c ? Il ne manque que vous. »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête, amusé sous son air grave. « Svetlana Markov ne possède aucune combinaison à ma taille. »

Jack aurait volontiers répliqué à l'humour masqué de son ami, mais déjà la joute verbale reprenait. Un pli à la commissure des lèvres de Daniel indiqua au Général qu'il était vraiment en colère. Pas tant en colère qu'inquiet, à son avis, mais ça, l'archéologue ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Et vous, alors ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Superwoman ? Vous n'irez pas, un point c'est tout. »

Vala planta ses mains sur ses hanches, véritablement énervée à présent. A tel point que Jack se demanda si Sam ne l'avait pas briefée sur les remarques à caractère autoritaire. Le Colonel ne supportait pas qu'un homme lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. A plus forte raison si c'était celui qu'elle fréquentait.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider ce que je fais de ma vie, Daniel Jackson ! Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon mari ! »

Jack sut qu'il était temps d'intervenir au moment où Daniel ouvrit la bouche. Le jeune homme ne réfléchissait plus correctement et tout ce qu'il dirait serait blessant et humiliant. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'agir.

« Encore heureux ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le premier vous avait abandonné quand vous étiez gosse ?! Ou pourquoi Tomin est reparti sans vous ?! Je vais vous le dire moi ! Parce que vous êtes prétentieuse, bornée et déséquilibrée ! Et qu'il faudrait être cinglé pour simplement imaginer pouvoir vous aimer. »

La tirade de Daniel fut suivit d'un long, très long silence. Vala observait Daniel avec incompréhension, visiblement incapable de croire que c'était lui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient pleins de larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler devant tant de gens et elle finit par détourner la tête vers Sam. « J'irai. »

Sa voix était ferme, résolue, et Jack fut surpris qu'elle ne tremble pas. Mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que Vala avait sa fierté. Elle était comme lui. Les apparences avant toutes choses. Il secoua la tête, parlant avec l'autorité qui faisait de lui un général respecté.

« Non, Vala. C'est gentil, mais c'est à moi d'y aller. »

Comme si ça lui était égal, Vala haussa les épaules. Il regarda vers Sam mais son visage était fermé en une expression indéfinissable.

« Vala… »

La voix tremblotante et incertaine de Daniel résonna dans la pièce. Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme avant de tendre la main mais elle se déroba et recula vers Sam. Elle était blessée, réellement blessée. Jack savait que Daniel venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait également que c'étaient l'inquiétude et la colère qui l'avaient poussé à dire ces choses et qu'il ne les pensait pas une seconde. Le problème, c'est que Vala ne le savait pas et que ça ne le regardait pas. Si lui avait sorti ce genre de chose à Carter, amoureuse ou pas, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie sur le canapé ou dans la niche du futur chien. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'aurait fait volontiers.

« Vala, je suis… »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement. Ni Jack, ni Teal'c n'eurent le temps de réagir. Quand à Sam, elle avait apparemment choisi le parti de Vala parce que, même si elle était la plus proche, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Daniel s'écroula lamentablement par terre quand le poing de l'ancienne pirate atterrit directement sur sa pommette gauche.

Elle ne dit rien. Se contenta de l'enjamber, la tête haute, pour sortir de la pièce. Markov la suivit en grommelant en russe, James sur les talons. Carter fit trois pas vers la sortie, s'arrêta quelques secondes près de Daniel, hésita, puis finit par continuer sa route sans avoir fait un geste pour l'aider.

Elle passa devant Jack sans le regarder et il se demanda si elle allait décider qu'elle était fâchée parce que Vala l'était. C'était une chose que les femmes faisaient souvent.

Poussant un soupir, il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Teal'c. Celui-ci réprimait un sourire amusé. « Vala a du style, hein ? »

Le Jaffa plissa un instant la bouche. « En effet. Vala Maldoran est un redoutable adversaire et je n'aimerai pas avoir à l'affronter. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce une subtile manière de dire que vous resterez neutre ? »

Parfois, il aurait aimé que le visage de Teal'c soit plus expressif. A cet instant, par exemple, il était certain que le Jaffa se moquait de lui. « Le Colonel Carter semble soutenir Vala Maldoran, O'Neill. Il serait sage de ne pas la mécontenter. »

Jack lui adressa une grimace plus que puérile. « Estimez-vous juste heureux qu'Ishta ne soit pas amie avec ces deux là. »

Laissant son ami cogiter ses belles paroles, Jack avança jusqu'à Daniel qui était toujours assis par terre, les yeux dans le vague. Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. « Hey, Danny Boy, vous survivrez ? »

Le regard perdu de Daniel croisa le sien. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il semblait catastrophé et Jack ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pour être honnête, même lui n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi stupide. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et Daniel était son ami.

« Elle vous pardonnera. »

Il aurait aimé être un peu plus confiant dans ses propos, mais il fallait avouer que Daniel n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

« Non…Jamais…Je…Je ne le pensais pas…Jack… »

Jack soupira. « Je sais, Danny. Mais ça ne change rien. Vous l'avez dit quand même…Et elle va vous le faire payer, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Daniel le dévisagea. « Vous ne la connaissez pas, Jack. Elle va me haïr. »

Jack s'abstint de répondre et fit un signe de tête à Teal'c. Le Jaffa s'approcha d'eux et remit Daniel sur ses deux pieds.

« Vala Maldoran est sage, Daniel Jackson. Elle vous a déjà pardonné une conversation similaire. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai déjà dit des horreurs mais rien de comparable à ça…Oh, mon Dieu…J'ai tout gâché… »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant un tel cliché mélodramatique. Ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si Daniel apprenait à réfléchir avant de parler. Enfin…Peut-être que maintenant, il allait accepter ses sentiments pour Vala.

« J'ai fait la promesse de ne pas révéler les évènements qui se sont produits durant les 50 années que nous avons passés à bord de l'Odyssée. »

Intrigué, Jack leva un sourcil. Cette histoire de dilatation temporelle avait aiguisé sa curiosité depuis qu'il avait lu le rapport. Ca, et le fait que Teal'c ait refusé de raconter quoi que ce soit sur l'évolution des relations entre les différents membres de l'équipe.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Daniel était trop perturbé pour comprendre ce que Teal'c sous-entendait et lui était trop fatigué pour tourner trois heures autour du pot.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Danny ! Il est évident que Vala et vous avaient fini ensemble ! Et d'après ce que Teal'c a… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au Jaffa qui avait une étincelle menaçante bien qu'amusée dans le regard. Il se reprit. « …n'a pas dit, vous aviez dû lui dire une horreur semblable. »

Relevant brusquement la tête, l'archéologue jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers l'ancien prima d'Apophis. « Vraiment ? »

« Vala Maldoran vous a déjà pardonné une conversation similaire. » Se borna-t-il à répéter.

Jack lui sourit et lui envoya une claque amicale sur l'épaule. « Vous voyez ?! » Entraînant son ami avec lui, il se dirigea vers le couloir. « Tout va s'arranger. »

Ce ne fut que quelques embranchements plus loin que Jack posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Daniel était tombé dans un silence pensif et Teal'c posait sur lui un regard ouvertement réprobateur. Sans doute le fait de s'aplatir ainsi pour une femme n'était-il pas très bien vu par les Jaffa. C'était ça où alors il n'appréciait pas le fait que Vala ait été blessée dans l'histoire. De toutes les manières, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Jack.

« Teal'c ? »

Le guerrier tourna son regard vers lui.

« Quand vous étiez sur l'Odyssée…Enfin, pendant ces 50 années…Je veux dire 50 ans, c'est long…Est-ce que…Je veux dire, je comprendrai que… »

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de formuler sa question. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Quel bien cela pourrait lui apporter de savoir si Carter avait poursuivi le cours de sa vie avec quelqu'un –qu'il supposait, par déduction, être Mitchell- ou avait passé la moitié d'un siècle à se lamenter après lui ?

« Oh, Jack, ça suffit ! Sam n'est pas sorti avec Cameron ! »

Constatant que l'archéologue avait retrouvé toute sa morgue, il n'hésita pas à lui envoyer une bourrade pas si amicale que ça.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'y étiez pas que je sache ! Enfin, si…Mais… »

Visiblement réconforté par l'idée que tout n'était pas foutu entre Vala et lui, Daniel répliqua.

« Inutile. Sam pourrait rester cent ans seule avec Cameron, il ne se passerait rien. C'est vous qu'elle aime, bougre d'âne. »

Jack resta un instant stupéfait que son meilleur ami ose lui renvoyer ça à la figure, puis il secoua la tête. « C'est moi l'âne, alors que vous avez insulté Vala devant une salle pleine ? On n'a pas la même définition de l'ânerie. »

« Et Dieu sait si vous vous y connaissez dans ce domaine ! » Rétorqua la voix agaçante de Daniel.

Ne tentant même pas de se retenir, Jack répondit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. « Justement, je m'y connais assez pour certifier que la vôtre valait un oscar ! »

Le profond soupir de Teal'c accorda le point à Jack et coupa court à la dispute. Ils étaient pratiquement au puits de plongée quand le Général brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Teal'c ? Vous ne pourriez pas…»

« Pourquoi ne pas poser la question directement au Colonel Carter, O'Neill ? »

Après l'avoir mouché, il avança plus vite, pressé de rejoindre les autres. Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se disputer, apparemment. Mais, si leur dispute était amicale, celle qui opposait Carter à Markov n'avait rien d'une taquinerie. Quand les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elles se turent, s'affrontant du regard. Vala était dans un coin, perdue dans ses pensées. A peine avait-elle aperçu Daniel qu'elle se détourna, croisant farouchement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Mouais…S'il voulait se faire pardonner, il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu. Jack se désintéressa de la jeune femme pour observer Carter. Elle était tendue et, aussi professionnelle soit-elle, à la limite de la crise de nerf. Son masque militaire si bien poli était en place mais il voyait au-delà. Il voyait les fêlures dans l'armure. Fêlures qu'il avait lui-même créées en l'obligeant à réaliser ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait permis d'espérer et maintenant, elle risquait de tout perdre. Encore.

Jack ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant, son propre masque glissant sur ses traits comme une arme bien affutée. Ils avaient toujours fait passer le devoir avant l'amour. Et cette fois, ils devaient le faire par nécessité. Sinon, aucun d'eux ne s'en tirerait. Oui, Jack avança sans aucune hésitation, ni aucun doute. Ils avaient une mission. Il avait une mission. Et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il faisait mieux que ça.


	13. Is there love without pain?

_Merci pour toute ces rewiews! Lol, j'ai eu un peu peur que vous ne tentiez de m'assassiner pour manquer noyer Sam…Enfin la fic est loin d'être terminée…Donc il y aura peut-être un mort d'ici là, ou peut-être pas…Qui sait…Lol ! Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 13 : Is there love without pain? **

« On devrait prendre _Taxi 3_. »

« Il est trop endommagé, je suis certaine qu'il ne supportera pas la pression. »

Jack ferma les yeux et expira lentement, réprimant à la fois le mal de crâne et l'envie de prendre la tête de l'une pour frapper l'autre. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Son éthique personnelle lui interdisait de frapper une femme –excepté, bien évidemment, si elle était rousse et répondait au nom d'Hathor, ou brune et s'appelait Nirtii, ou…bref, excepté un goa'uld. Et il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'abimer davantage Carter. Mais ça faisait littéralement un quart d'heure que Markov et elle s'enguirlandaient à propos de différents moyen d'atteindre cette bombe sans que cela implique que, lui, ait à risquer sa vie.

Ce qui, évidemment, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait ravi. Or, actuellement, ils perdaient un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas parce que Carter était incapable de le laisser partir sans s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen plus sûr. Et pour ajouter à son inconfort, Daniel et Vala jouaient au chat et à la souris tout autour de la pièce. Enfin, plus précisément, Daniel s'approchait de Vala avec l'intention de s'excuser et elle s'en allait un peu plus loin. Tout ça rajoutait au brouhaha ambiant et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Svetlana, cette combinaison n'est pas sûre ! »

Il aurait dû être amusé qu'elle emploie son expression favorite. Ca ne fit que l'agacer davantage. Portant deux doigts à sa bouche, il laissa échapper un long et strident sifflement. Le son grinçant finit par faire taire la cacophonie ambiante.

Dans le silence qui suivit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il nota la gratitude qui se dégageait de celui de Teal'c. Le Jaffa n'appréciait pas plus que lui ce remue-ménage.

« Ca suffit. On y va maintenant. »

Carter ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester, il leva la main.

« Non, Sam. On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. »

La jeune femme serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour cacher la tristesse mêlée d'inquiétude qui apparut dans son regard. Lentement, elle hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

« Ok. Markov, allez chercher cette combinaison. James, aidez moi à l'enfiler. Vala, pour l'amour du Ciel, cessez de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Daniel, Teal'c, trouvez moi une radio. »

Le monde autour de lui sombra dans l'activité. Seul le Colonel resta debout face à lui. Profitant de ce moment de solitude, il caressa gentiment sa joue.

« Je vous interdis de pleurer, Carter. »

Elle releva les yeux, plantant fièrement son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne pleure pas, mon Général. Je ne pleure jamais. »

Jack sourit tendrement. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux, mais l'illusion était sans doute nécessaire.

« Ca va aller, bébé. »

Il l'enveloppa dans son étreinte, prenant le temps de respirer son parfum, de savourer la sensation de la peau douce de son cou sur ses lèvres.

« Je botterais les fesses de n'importe qui m'appelant comme ça. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »

Les bras de la jeune femme se resserrèrent un peu plus sur lui. « C'est vrai… »

Le raclement de gorge de Markov les sépara. Il constata avec soulagement que tous ses ordres avaient été exécutés, excepté peut-être la mine sombre de Vala. Néanmoins, la physicienne russe attendait, équipement en main, avec un air réprobateur. Comme si cet étalage de sentiments n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et sans doute avait-elle raison…Mais Jack n'avait jamais apprécié les jugements d'autrui. Par défi autant que par envie, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Carter et la rapprocha de lui en un baiser aussi vorace que violent.

Quand il la relâcha, il jeta un regard triomphant à Markov. Carter était sa vie, la raison pour laquelle il se levait le matin, si elle croyait qu'il allait manquer mourir sans lui dire au revoir correctement, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Maintenant, je suis prêt. »

Un sourire mi amusé, mi triste flottait sur les lèvres de Sam et il savait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle se demandait si c'était un adieu, s'ils auraient la chance d'adopter ce chien un jour, s'ils auraient enfin leur happy end…Il l'observa tandis que James l'aidait à s'habiller, ne lâchant jamais ses yeux. Avant qu'il n'enfile son casque, Daniel lui passa la radio, en profitant pour échanger avec lui un long regard. Les mots étaient inutiles, Daniel comprenait ce que Jack voulait. Il le lui avait déjà demandé quelques heures plus tôt. _Juste au cas où…Prenez soin d'elle, d'accord ? _

Daniel s'écarta ensuite, et Jack échangea un signe de tête avec Teal'c. Markov attendait avec le casque, prête à le visser sur sa tête. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Carter, souriant.

« Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, _bébé_. » Il appuya sur le dernier mot à dessin, sachant que le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi devant tant de monde la mettrait dans une rage folle. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qu'il avait de la taquiner…Il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement irrité et soupira. « Si seulement c'était aussi facile… »

La douleur qu'il perçut sous le ton moqueur faillit lui briser le cœur. Il se força à sourire et son visage disparut derrière le plexiglas qui servait de visière. La voix de Sam retentit dans ses oreilles à travers l'objet miraculeux qu'était la radio.

_« Tu m'entends ? »_

Jack acquiesça. « 5 sur 5. »

Elle lui sourit en retour. _« Ok, tu vas t'accrocher à ce ROV, il est programmé sur les mêmes coordonnées que _bébé monstre_. Il devrait amplifier le signal radio de sorte qu'on ne soit jamais coupé. Je te guiderai quand tu devras désamorcer la bombe_. »

« Ok. » Répondit-il plus tranquillement qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il crevait d'envie de lui demander de rester à la radio, de ne pas le laisser à la voix froide et inamicale de Markov, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Elle ne céderait pas sa place pour tout l'or du monde.

Il agita la main et attrapa solidement les aspérités du ROV qu'elle lui avait désigné. _Maman Monstre, _décida-t-il. Ca lui irait très bien. Grace à la combinaison, la température de l'eau n'était pas trop inconfortable. Ce qui n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Là où il allait, ça serait carrément glacé et le tissu ne serait qu'un maigre rempart. Il en connaissait assez là-dessus pour savoir également que la pression allait le rendre marteau. Une partie de plaisir, en somme.

« _Sois prudent, Jack. »_

Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé ça dans les dernières 48h ? Plus que dans toutes les années passées ensemble…Lentement, sous l'impulsion de _Maman Monstre_, Jack s'enfonça dans l'eau sombre et glacée.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Dès que Jack eut disparu par le puits de plongée, les autres se dirigèrent vers la petite salle de surveillance à côté du mess. Ils ne pourraient rien y faire de plus mais ce serait plus confortable pour attendre. Sam suivit, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle fonctionnait en mode veille. Sa poitrine lui donnait la sensation d'être en feu, et elle avait certainement au moins une côte cassée, car chaque mouvement était un supplice. Ce n'était pas important. Elle préférait ça à rester seule dans l'infirmerie.

Le bras réconfortant de Vala se posa autour de sa taille et elle se laissa aller contre son amie, l'autorisant à alléger sa marche pesante. Inconsciemment, elle guettait le moindre grésillement dans son oreillette. Elle détestait Svetlana pour avoir eu cette idée et Jack pour l'avoir acceptée. Sauf que c'était faux, elle ne pourrait jamais détester Jack. C'est pourquoi toute sa colère était tournée vers la femme qui marchait devant elle, apparemment indifférente au sort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Comme si elle avait capté ses pensées, Vala raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur elle, l'encourageant à s'appuyer un peu plus, tentant d'apaiser son chagrin. Sam tourna la tête vers son amie qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle lisait dans ses yeux les mots que la jeune femme ne se décidait pas à prononcer. _Je suis sûre que tout ira bien…Et si ça n'est pas le cas, je serai là._

Il y avait également de la douleur dans son regard. La critique de Daniel était mal passée. A tel point que Sam craignait qu'elle ne décide de partir, de quitter le SGC et la Terre. Pourtant, elle savait d'expérience que la souffrance ne diminuait pas toujours avec la distance.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans la petite pièce. Sam réquisitionna le siège et les autres s'installèrent plus ou moins confortablement contre le mur ou par terre. Elle résista autant qu'elle le put puis enclencha à nouveau sa radio.

« Jack, tout va bien ? »

Elle était consciente que tous entendraient leur conversation et que, de ce fait, le personnel aurait mieux fait d'en être exclu. Non pas qu'ils aient encore quelque chose à cacher, mais par simple goût de l'intimité. Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle se foutait que sa conversation résonne dans toutes les oreillettes présentes ou sur tous les écrans géants de la planète. Elle était inquiète et il n'y avait pas grand-chose en ce monde qui la convaincrait d'agir en second professionnel. Jack n'était plus sensé faire ce genre de chose. Ca aurait du être elle. S'il n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été elle. Ou Vala. Ou Daniel. N'importe qui. Sauf lui.

La réponse mit quelques secondes à lui revenir. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle réalisa à quel point le silence pouvait être angoissant. _« Ok, pour l'instant. »_

C'était faux. Elle sentait dans sa voix une appréhension, une peur, dont elle ne s'expliquait pas l'origine. Bien entendu, le fait d'être seul, entouré d'eau glacée et tracté par une machine vers les profondeurs de l'océan avait de quoi impressionner mais, curieusement, ils avaient vécu pire.

« Sûr ? »

Elle devina le soupir dans le blanc qui suivit. « _Ouais. C'est juste que… »_

Il s'interrompit mais ça n'était pas dû à une quelconque défaillance technique. Elle calcula qu'il devait être au dessous du niveau de la station maintenant. Mais pourtant encore loin de l'objet. Les effets de la pression, par contre, devaient commencer à se faire sentir.

_« Il fait très noir, Sam. » _

Elle pouvait imaginer ça. Les faibles projecteurs du ROV ne devaient pas éclairer plus d'un mètre en avant. Il devait avoir l'impression de flotter dans le néant.

« Je sais, Jack. »

Elle rouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais une main sur son épaule la coupa. Svetlana posa la main sur le micro de sorte que le Général ne l'entende pas et chuchota à Sam. « La pression risque de lui faire perdre la tête. Vous devez absolument le faire parler, Samantha. Gardez-le avec nous. »

Elle dégagea sèchement son épaule, foudroyant l'autre femme du regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Toussotant pour éclaircir sa gorge douloureuse, elle remit le micro en place.

« Parle-moi, Jack. »

« _De quoi ? »_

Elle fut soudain effrayée par le manque de force qui se dégageait de sa voix. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez Jack. Quoi qu'il dise, que ce soit une plaisanterie ou quelque chose de très sérieux, il y avait toujours cette conviction dans son ton, cette chaleur.

« De ce que tu veux. La pêche ? »

Il avait toujours rêvé de l'emmener dans le Minnesota et elle avait toujours refusé d'y aller. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait toujours su ce qui se passerait si elle l'y accompagnait. Eux deux, seuls dans un endroit désert ? Il ne fallait pas rêver…Ils n'étaient qu'humains et l'attirance physique qu'il y avait entre eux étaient parfois insupportable. Ils n'avaient passé qu'un après midi là bas, accompagnés de Daniel et Teal'c avant qu'une urgence ne les ramène à la base. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était le lac et le chalet. En somme, pas la moitié des choses qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir.

« _La pêche ? »_

Sa voix était vide de sens. Un début de panique naquit dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

« Du Minnesota…Parle-moi du Minnesota… »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Son cœur s'emballa et c'était une chose très désagréable quand on avait des poumons abimés et une côte cassée. Désagréable et douloureuse. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer pendant combien de temps Carolyn voudrait la séquestrer à l'infirmerie.

« Jack ! »

Les secondes s'étirèrent jusqu'à se transformer en deux longues minutes. Elle sentait des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux et elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas la retenue précédente de Vala.

_« Tu…adorerais le Minnesota… »_

Il semblait lutter…Lutter contre quoi, c'était la question. Sam vérifia sa montre. Il devait être loin maintenant, la pression était en train de se refermer sur lui.

« 0ui, j'en suis sûre. On ira dès que tu seras revenu, d'accord ? »

Elle aurait aimé maitriser davantage sa voix. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui cacher cette terreur sourde qui dévorait son être.

_« Si je…Tout sera à toi…Carter… »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'un gout de ferraille envahisse sa bouche. On remédiait à la douleur par la douleur. C'était une vieille tactique qui avait fait ses preuves.

« Tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis revenue pour toi, tu dois revenir pour moi. »

Peu lui importait à présent que les autres l'entendent. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était l'homme de l'autre côté de son micro et l'écran vide de vie qu'elle fixait. Et le silence coulait entre eux au même rythme que la distance qui grandissait…Dieu, elle haïssait Svetlana d'avoir eu cette idée stupide. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de vérifier les modifications que la Russe avait apportées à la combinaison.

« Jack ! »

_« Je suis fatigué, Sam. J'ai mal à la tête… » _

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux. Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave. Il ne restait que quelques minutes tout au plus avant qu'il n'atteigne l'objet…C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu jusque là, il pouvait tenir encore. Ensuite, il remonterait. Et tout irait bien.

_« Froid…Sommeil…_ »

Elle ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Non, non, Jack. Tu ne peux pas dormir. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu peux faire ça ? »

Elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Elle avait tellement de mal à s'empêcher de pleurer que ça en devenait douloureux.

_« Sam… » _

Elle serra les dents. « C'est bientôt fini, Jack. Parle-moi. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Il s'étira pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne put plus réprimer le sanglot qui compressait sa poitrine et qui la plia immédiatement en deux. Aussitôt, le bras de Daniel entoura ses épaules, la main de Teal'c se posa sur la sienne et la tête de Vala se posa contre son bras.

« Parle-moi, Jack. Parle-moi… »

Mais il n'y avait pas de réponses à ses suppliques et l'amour de ses amis se faisait plus vivace au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étendait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Son souffle était court, elle hyperventilait et, ni les paroles réconfortantes de Vala, ni les caresses de Daniel, ne parvenaient à la calmer. Si Jack était mort…Si Jack était mort…Jack…Mort…

_« Je…Vois…La…Bombe… »_

Venue d'outre tombe, la voix la fit presque éclater de rire en même temps que de soulagement. Faisant de son mieux pour reprendre une contenance, elle secoua la tête et reprit sa radio. Plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite ils pourraient se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

« Il doit y avoir un boitier sur le côté, ouvre le. »

Le chuchotement de Daniel, destiné à personne en particulier, l'interpella. « Déjà vu, non ? »

Oui, c'était du déjà vu. Ils avaient fait ça sur un astéroïde bourré de Naquada qui fonçait vers la Terre. Excepté que c'était peut-être moins dangereux à l'époque.

_« Carter…Y en…a…Vraiment…Marre… »_

Elle était soulagée de le sentir un peu plus lui-même. Oui, il avait du mal à parler, mais au moins il était là. Lui et pas son ombre.

« Pourquoi ? Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

_« Les fils…sont…tous…rouges… »_

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. La situation avait un petit goût ironique qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle avait un léger espoir que ce soit le cas.

« _Non. »_

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas versé dans le sarcasme la convainquit qu'il y avait urgence.

« Si tu coupes le mauvais fil… »

_« Je sais…On explose…Merci…De me…le…Rappeler. »_

Elle grimaça. Inconsciemment, sa main se referma sur celle de Vala. Sam était presque certaine de lui briser les phalanges mais la jeune femme ne protesta pas. Ils attendirent, serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était SG1. Et SG1 restait soudé.

_« Il…n'en…reste…plus…que deux. » _

Sam ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.


	14. endlessly

_Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels. Je ne promets pas que le prochain post soit dans la semaine. Merci à tous pour vos rewiews. Ca veut dire beaucoup. Enjoy_

**Chapitre 14 : Endlessly**

Le ROV s'enfonçait impitoyablement à mesure que grandissait le silence. L'obscurité aussi grandissait…Les lumières rassurantes de la station s'étaient éteintes quelques minutes plus tôt, le laissant seul au milieu de ténèbres que seuls les faibles projecteurs de _Maman Monstre_ éclairaient. La voix de Carter avait déserté ses oreilles et, lui, il descendait aux enfers. Excepté qu'il devait faire plus chaud en enfer.

_« Jack, tout va bien ? »_

Il sourit pour lui-même en entendant l'inquiétude qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer.

« Ok, pour l'instant. »

Il était étonné du manque de force qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Certes, le froid était intense, et la sensation d'être seul au monde était…Jack finir par réaliser qu'il avait peur. Peur de se faire avaler par le néant et d'en rester à jamais prisonnier.

_« Sûr ? » _

Elle le connaissait si bien…Ca aurait pu être dérangeant. Ce manque de mystère aurait pu sonner le glas de leur drôle de couple, mais non. L'habitude était une douce compensation à la douleur d'être séparé. Et puis, s'il pouvait décrire chaque courbe de son visage, de son corps, s'il pouvait dire précisément quand elle était en colère ou heureuse, il y avait une multitude de détails qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, tel que la couleur dont elle voudrait peindre les murs de la cuisine, le genre de canapé dont elle désirerait équiper le salon…Le genre de chose terre à terre et ordinaire auxquelles personne ne prêtait attention. Ces choses, il brûlait de les découvrir.

Distrait un instant par l'idée de leur vie future, il frissonna tandis que la masse ténébreuse qui l'entourait se fit plus présente. On aurait dit une mélasse poisseuse qui se coulait sur lui, en lui.

« Ouais, c'est juste que…» répondit-il avec hésitation. L'obscurité pouvait-elle pénétrer dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie d'elle ? Pouvait-il disparaitre ? « Il fait très noir, Sam. »

_« Je sais, Jack. »_

Il s'en voulut de son aveu. C'était stupide. Qu'était-il ? Un enfant de trois ans qui réclamait sa mère parce qu'il avait peur de la nuit ? Si ses deux mains n'avaient pas été fermement serrées autour des poignets de _Maman Monstre_ et s'il n'avait pas eu un casque sur la tête, il se serait passé une main sur le visage. Il se sentait à l'étroit. Serait-ce vraiment dangereux de lâcher cette machine et de retirer sa combinaison ? A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait plus si froid. Et puis, ce qui l'entourait ne ressemblait plus à de l'eau. Peut-être n'y avait-il plus d'eau ? Peut-être était-il arrivé au centre de la Terre ?

Cette idée le fit rire sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le centre de la Terre…Ca semblait être une plaisanterie irrésistible. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre idée se fraye un chemin dans son esprit. Peut-être était-il mort…

Oui…

C'était sans doute ça. Il était mort. Il était mort et c'était sa punition pour toutes les choses affreuses qu'il avait faites. Suivre cet engin pour l'éternité. Il n'y avait pas de fin. Le puits dans lequel il descendait était infini. A bien y réfléchir, y avait-il un début ? Avait-il seulement existé ?

_« Parle-moi, Jack. »_

« De quoi ? »

Etait-ce lui qui avait parlé ? Et à qui parlait-il ? C'était une illusion. Tout était une illusion. La vie…La mort…Tout se résumait à ça. Une chute au ralenti dans les ténèbres. Seul. Tellement seul.

_« De ce que tu veux. La pêche ? »_

« La pêche ? »

La pêche…Qu'était-ce déjà ? La pêche…

_« Du Minnesota…Parle-moi du Minnesota… »_

Le Minnesota…Carter…

Ces noms s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et pourtant, il était certain de ne connaître ni l'un ni l'autre. Carter…Ce n'était qu'une chimère…Sam…Le prénom vibrait en lui, vivait en lui…

_« Jack ! »_

A qui appartenait la voix qui chantait dans ses oreilles ? A sa conscience ? Une conscience avec un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve. Carter…Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, effrayante d'intelligence…Un cliché à l'état pur…Il raffolait des clichés…Carter.

« Tu…adorerais le Minnesota… »

Oui…Elle adorerait ça…Et lui adorerait encore plus la voir là-bas…Pourquoi déjà ? Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il aimait Carter…Depuis l'éternité…

_« 0ui, j'en suis sûre. On ira dès que tu seras revenu, d'accord ? »_

Il doutait de revenir. Il doutait de la revoir…Ca lui déchirait le cœur…Carter…

« Si je…Tout sera à toi…Carter… »

Tout ce qu'il avait…Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui…Parce que tout ce qui importait était elle…

_« Tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis revenue pour toi, tu dois revenir pour moi. »_

Revenue d'où ? De quoi ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était d'elle…De son corps chaud lové contre le sien, de son parfum…Sa main fine qui caressait les mèches folles à l'arrière de sa nuque tandis qu'il l'embrassait…Elle venait juste de lui dire à quel point elle aimait ses cheveux en bataille…Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il revienne alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté ? Le lit était confortable, elle souriait et il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever ou de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il allait passer la journée avec elle, sous les couvertures…

_« Jack ! »_

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux mais l'obscurité qui l'entourait ne lui permit pas d'enregistrer ce détail. Ce qu'il réalisa, en revanche, c'est qu'il était seul. Seul.

« Je suis fatigué, Sam. J'ai mal à la tête… »

Il cligna des paupières, tentant péniblement de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi ce marteau lui martelait le crâne alors que cinq petites minutes auparavant seulement, il était dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait…Cinq minutes seulement…

« Froid…Sommeil… »

Peut-être que s'il fermait à nouveau les yeux…Non pas que la différence serait trop importante…

_« Non, non, Jack. Tu ne peux pas dormir. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu peux faire ça ? »_

Sa voix était douloureuse de sanglots contenus et il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il allait fermer les yeux et la rejoindre aussi simplement que ça. C'était forcément un cauchemar. Il s'était endormi et il rêvait…

« Sam… »

C'était tout de même étrange…

_« C'est bientôt fini, Jack. Parle-moi. »_

D'habitude, quand il dormait, il rêvait de Carter…Uniquement de Carter…Pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois ? Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Et pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Où était-elle ? Elle aurait dû le réchauffer, non ? Oui…C'était tout de même étrange…

Un des projecteurs du ROV explosa. Ce n'était pas pour la lumière qu'ils dégageaient de toute façon…

_« Parle-moi, Jack. Parle-moi… »_

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi…

Le ROV s'immobilisa, rendant le silence assourdissant. Jack mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait les pieds posés sur une surface solide. Par réflexe, il alluma la lampe torche intégré à sa combinaison et située au dessus du poignet. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt parce que…Parce que Markov lui avait dit de ne pas le faire…Oui, ça devait être ça…

Le faisceau de la lampe tomba sur la silhouette fantomatique de _Bébé Monstre_. _Bébé Monstre_…Bombe…Il était sur la sphère alien…

« Je…Vois…La…Bombe… »

Il fut surpris de la difficulté avec laquelle il prononça ses mots. Au moins, ses idées s'éclaircissaient un petit peu. La bombe. Il devait désamorcer la bombe.

_« Il doit y avoir un boitier sur le côté, ouvre-le. »_

Un boîtier…Sur le côté…Oui, il savait ça…

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du ROV et entreprit de faire ce que Carter lui avait indiqué. Il avait déjà fait ça…Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur…Le boitier céda facilement après qu'il eut insisté avec son poing.

Observant un instant les cinq fils qui étaient face à lui, Jack grogna. Il se souvenait d'une situation similaire. Très, très stressante comme situation.

« Carter…Y en…a…Vraiment…Marre… »

Se concentrer. Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement. Ne pas paniquer.

_« Pourquoi ? Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Il observa une nouvelle fois les fils, certain de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Les fils…sont…tous…rouges… »

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

La réponse fut quasi-immédiate et sans doute, si la situation avait été différente, en aurait-il plaisanté.

« Non. »

Sa respiration s'était faite plus courte et il savait ce que ça signifiait. La descente avait dû prendre plus longtemps que prévu. Il était en train de passer en réserve. Il ne regarda pas sa jauge d'oxygène. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas le temps de mourir. Il avait une planète à sauver.

_« Si tu coupes le mauvais fil… »_

« Je sais…On explose…Merci…De me…le…Rappeler. »

Son gant ne lui permettait pas une grande mobilité au niveau des doigts et faute d'outils adéquats, il dut se résoudre à arracher tout de même les fils à la main. Hésitant et conscient du poids du monde qui pesait sur ses épaules, il entreprit de sectionner au hasard trois des fils.

« Il…n'en…reste…plus…que deux. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de la tenir informé mais, quelque part, ça le soulageait. S'il tirait le mauvais fil et que le monde basculait dans le chaos, il ne le saurait pas. Il n'aurait pas le temps. Carter et les autres non plus. Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas tout seul était une consolation.

Jack cessa de respirer et choisit un des deux fils survivants. Il ferma les yeux, se ravisa et changea de fil, puis revint à sa décision initiale. Il tira d'un coup sec…

Le monde ne s'écroula pas. Ne pouvant retenir un bref éclat de rire soulagé, Jack bénit la chance inhérente à SG1. Quelles étaient les possibilités pour qu'un homme puisse désarmer une bombe nucléaire en tirant sur des fils au hasard ? Et quelles étaient les chances que ça se produise deux fois dans une vie ?

Lentement, il sourit. Jack O'Neill était un homme chanceux. Il avait vécu une vie riche en rebondissements…A tel point même qu'il aurait parfois aimé en avoir connu un peu moins…Il avait eu un fils fantastique, qui était certes parti trop tôt mais lui avait appris à aimer vraiment…Il avait voyagé dans les étoiles…Plus loin que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer…Et bien sûr il y avait ses amis…Daniel, Teal'c et Carter…Carter…Avait-il su avant de la rencontrer qu'on pouvait aimer une femme à ce point ?

« C'est…Fini…Carter… »

Il ne parlait pas précisément de la bombe. Sa respiration laborieuse et le regard qu'il venait de jeter sur la jauge d'oxygène indiquaient clairement ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

_« C'est génial ! Lâche le lest maintenant…Tu as mis pratiquement une heure à descendre, tu devrais être revenu dans 30 à 45 minutes. »_

Il chassa la tristesse qui menaçait d'envahir sa gorge. Il n'avait pas 30 minutes. A peine 15. 20 peut-être…

« Sam…J'ai mis plus d'une heure à descendre… » Répondit-il gentiment, attendant qu'elle réalise ce que ça impliquait. Il y eut un long silence. Jack pouvait parfaitement imaginer le conciliabule qui se tenait en haut. Markov aurait compris, bien sûr. Elle devait le savoir avant même de l'avoir envoyé. Le plus triste était qu'il ne blâmait pas la femme. Il la comprenait.

Le silence s'étirait et il se demandait si elle refusait d'accepter l'évidence ou si elle ignorait quoi lui dire. Seul au fond de la mer, Jack refusa de céder à ses regrets. Il aurait tout le temps de regretter quand il serait mort. Tout ce dont il voulait se souvenir pour le moment, c'était d'elle. Elle…

_« Jack… » _

Ce n'était pas un appel. Ce n'était rien. Rien que le cri désespéré d'une femme à qui on arrache son âme. Il devinait la main fraternelle de Daniel posée sur son épaule, l'étreinte protectrice de Teal'c et le soutien amical de Vala. Il devinait tout ça dans la souffrance de sa voix.

_« Non… »_

Le monde explosa dans son sanglot. A tel point que Jack sentit sa propre gorge se serrer. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir. Jamais…Ses larmes étaient des lames brûlantes qui, même à distance, transperçaient son cœur.

« Tu ne pleures jamais, tu te souviens ? »

Il voulait qu'elle cesse d'être triste. Mais même lui était assez réaliste pour comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Pas dans ces conditions. Finalement, Jacob avait raison. Ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit sur son lit de mort n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis. _La vie est trop courte…La vie est trop courte, pour faire cette erreur là, Jack…_Il parlait de Carter, bien sûr…A l'époque, Jack s'était gentiment moqué de la banalité de la phrase avant de dévier sur un sujet moins sensible. L'ancien général avait tout de même réussi à lui faire promettre de veiller sur sa fille. Tâche qu'il avait accomplie du mieux qu'il avait pu pendant trois ans. La vie est trop courte…

_« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.» _

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour, Sam serait incohérente et il regrettait que ce soit en ces circonstances. Ca lui ôtait tout goût du sarcasme.

« Je n'y tiens pas tellement non plus, tu sais… »

Il avait tenté la plaisanterie, espérant sans trop y croire que ça allégerait l'atmosphère. Il allait mourir et il plaisantait…Il y avait là dedans un paradoxe étrange.

_« Alors, trouve une solution ! » _

Il ferma les yeux, amèrement amusé. C'était elle qui trouvait les solutions. Pas lui. Pour qu'elle lui demande d'en chercher une, elle devait sacrément être à court.

« Il n'y en a pas, Carter. »

Il devinait la dispute qui était en train de se profiler à l'horizon. Il ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants à crier sur Carter. De plus, ça dépensait trois fois plus d'oxygène.

_« Tu abandonnes, Jack. » _Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix. « _Tu m'abandonnes. Tu as promis que tout irait bien, que je ne te perdrai jamais. »_

Ses mots le transpercèrent aussi sûrement qu'une lame et il eut toute la peine du monde à lui répondre.

« C'est le cas. »

Il était effrayé par la banalité de ses réponses et savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il la connaissait. Parfois mieux qu'elle-même. Et c'était réciproque.

« _Non. Si tu meurs, je te perds. Si tu meurs, je meurs. »_

Ses propos le heurtèrent et le choquèrent à la fois. Il rêvait ou elle était en train de lui faire du chantage au suicide alors qu'il était sur le point d'y passer ? Et puis, il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se mit à sa place. Il se revit, quatre heures plus tôt devant son corps sans vie. Il s'était senti mort à cet instant là. Elle était partie et lui n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il ne s'était pas senti mort. Il avait été mort.

Il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui mentir si nécessaire, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état. Sa tête était lourde et bourdonnait, ses poumons peinaient à absorber l'oxygène et il sentait l'étourdissement venir. Au moins, la mort l'emporterait-elle dans l'inconscience.

« Sam… » Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Trop peu en tout cas pour ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. « Ecoute moi…Je t'aime. Doute de tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas de ça. Jamais. Ne renonce pas non plus à tes rêves…Réalise les…Retourne au SGC et continue à explorer…A chaque fois que tu passeras la porte, ce sera comme si j'étais là. Avec toi. En toi. » 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge. Elle était sans doute défectueuse. 14 minutes. On n'était pas si groggy quand il restait 14 minutes de vie dans son réservoir. Le silence s'étira pendant une minute pleine. Il le calcula grâce à l'oxygène. Elle ne répondait pas…

Il s'assit sur la surface polie de la sphère alien. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir confortablement. Il fixa l'obscurité qui semblait se brouiller devant ses yeux. D'expérience, il savait qu'on ne revivait pas sa vie en accéléré avant de mourir. C'était une idée préconçue. Il était mort trop de fois pour l'ignorer. Le fait est que, cette fois, il aurait apprécié que ce soit vrai. Lentement, il ferma les yeux.

_« Jack, lâche le lest. J'ai une idée. »_

…

_« Jack, tu m'entends ? Largue ce foutu lest. »_

…

_« Jack ? »_

…

_« Jack ! »_


	15. through hell and back

**Chapitre 15 : Through Hell and back.**

_« C'est…fini…Carter… »_

L'oxygène pénétra rapidement dans ses poumons et il y eut dans la pièce un soupir collectif, suivi d'exclamations de joie. Ignorant l'agitation qui régnait derrière elle, et renonçant à faire disparaître l'énorme sourire de son visage, Sam enclencha sa radio.

« C'est génial ! Lâche le lest maintenant…Tu as mis pratiquement une heure à descendre, tu devrais être revenu dans 30 à 45 minutes. »

Elle dégagea les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux, tentant de les bloquer derrière ses épaules. C'était fini ! Jack allait remonter et ils allaient tous attendre gentiment les secours. Peut-être tenterait-elle de rabibocher Daniel et Vala…Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et avait envie de jouer les entremetteuses. Peut-être même pourrait-elle convaincre Jack de l'aider…

_« Sam…J'ai mis plus d'une heure à descendre… » _

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le problème. Une partie de son esprit voyait bien où il pouvait être, mais elle s'empressa de l'enterrer. Non, il n'y avait pas de problème. Aucun problème.

« Et alors ? » Entendit-elle Daniel demander sur un ton inquiet.

Ils étaient tous dans son dos et elle ne voyait personne. Pourtant, elle imaginait sans peine la mine anxieuse qui s'était peinte sur le visage de l'archéologue. Il n'y avait rien à craindre toutefois. C'était fini…

« La descente a pris longtemps… »

Markov. Encore. Elle la détestait d'être aussi froide. Ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps ce que son esprit cartésien lui soufflait, elle ferma les yeux et son esprit divagua vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, seul au milieu des ténèbres.

« Jack… »

Elle n'attendait pas qu'il réponde. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à un cri aussi affreux.

« Il n'a plus d'oxygène. » Constata platement la voix de Svetlana.

« Non… »

Le sanglot l'emporta. Elle n'entendit pas les exclamations abasourdies et incrédules de son meilleur ami, elle ne remarqua pas la chaleur diffuse qui se propageait de la main de Teal'c, posée sur son épaule.

_« Tu ne pleures jamais, tu te souviens ? »_

Le monde avait cessé d'exister autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien que la voix de Jack.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.»

Désespoir…Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Jack…mourir…Non. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas leur destin. Sam ne croyait peut-être pas vraiment au destin avant, mais à ce moment là, elle était déterminée à commencer.

_« Je n'y tiens pas tellement non plus, tu sais… »_

Il plaisantait ! Elle était en train de crever de douleur, et il plaisantait ! La colère prit la place de l'angoisse avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était encore assez lucide pour comprendre qu'elle lui servait de rempart et non pas de substitut.

« Alors, trouve une solution ! »

Une partie de son esprit travaillait déjà à trouver un moyen, une idée…n'importe quoi…Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'avait plus à préserver les apparences à tout prix, elle n'avait plus le choix de trouver une solution dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs…

_« Il n'y en a pas, Carter. »_

Salaud ! Il avait promis ! Il avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle ! Toujours ! Comment pourrait-il faire ça s'il était mort ?! Il l'avait convaincue de l'aimer ouvertement. Il l'avait convaincue…

« Tu abandonnes, Jack. » Triste constat. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier. « Tu m'abandonnes. Tu as promis que tout irait bien, que je ne te perdrai jamais. »

_« C'est le cas. »_ Vint la réponse rapide.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça. De cette banalité.

« Non. Si tu meurs, je te perds. » Elle ne savait pas ce que faisaient les autres, où ils étaient. Elle s'en foutait. Ce qu'elle disait était la vérité. Crue et dérangeante, peut-être. Mais la vérité néanmoins. « Si tu meurs, je meurs. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se dégager de la main de Teal'c, le Jaffa avait déjà reculé, la laissant à sa douleur. Posant ses coudes sur la surface devant elle, Sam enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les larmes coulaient mais lentement. Elles n'avaient pas cette violence inouïe qui lui déchirait le cœur.

_« Sam… »_

Elle frissonna sous son appel, l'imaginant sans peine à côté d'elle, murmurant son prénom à son oreille.

_« Ecoute moi…Je t'aime. Doute de tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas de ça. Jamais. Ne renonce pas non plus à tes rêves…Réalise les…Retourne au SGC et continue à explorer…A chaque fois que tu passeras la porte, ce sera comme si j'étais là. Avec toi. En toi. » _

La tendresse de son adieu lui coupa le souffle. Il pensait à elle. Il allait mourir et il pensait à elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter l'amour de cet homme ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on le lui reprenne ? Elle voulut le lui dire…Ne sut comment l'exprimer…Et abandonna…

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

Elle ne réussirait pas à survivre. Non.

Pas à ça.

A tout, mais pas à ça.

« Sam…Vous devriez peut-être… »

Daniel s'interrompit tout seul ou peut-être sur un regard impérieux de Vala…Plus probablement sur un froncement de sourcil de Teal'c. Sam ne devrait pas s'appesantir sur ce genre de détail. Elle ne devrait plus penser du tout. Elle devrait mourir, elle aussi.

D'ailleurs, elle avait mal. A la poitrine. Etait-ce les conséquences de ses blessures ou bien les sanglots prisonniers de sa cage thoracique ?

Que faisait-elle là de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas sa place. Sa place était avec lui. Elle devait le sauver. Le sauver, ou mourir en essayant.

Samantha Carter avait toujours été douée pour trouver une solution dans l'urgence. La situation n'était en rien différente des centaines d'autres qu'ils avaient affrontées. Elle n'était pas pire que la fois où Teal'c et Jack avaient failli mourir dans l'espace à cause d'un appareil dont elle avait elle-même créé les plans. Non. Ce n'était pas différent.

Elle allait le chercher. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un moyen de transport.

« Jack, lâche le lest. J'ai une idée. »

Elle se leva sans prêter attention aux autres qui la fixaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Visiblement, Markov avait fait un beau boulot en leur expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que la sienne. Ils devaient croire qu'elle était hystérique. Ce qu'elle était. Un peu.

« Sam, écoutez… »

Daniel. Il fit un pas vers elle et recula devant la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans son regard. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de réaliser son idée, aussi folle et suicidaire soit-elle.

« Qu'allez vous faire, Colonel ? »

Sam tourna la tête vers Markov, désactivant sa radio. Aucun besoin que Jack entende ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je prends _Taxi 3._ »

Aussitôt, Svetlana se plaça devant la porte, l'empêchant de sortir. La militaire franchit sans une hésitation la distance qui la séparait de l'autre femme, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Envahir l'espace personnel de l'adversaire. Le déstabiliser. Le vaincre.

« Ecartez vous. »

Ton calme. Posé. Trahissant, non pas de la tristesse ou de l'inquiétude, mais une détermination froide et inflexible.

Teal'c fit un pas hésitant en avant. Un simple regard le fit reculer.

« Samantha, _Taxi 3_ ne résistera pas à la pression. Je l'ai réparé mais il ne tiendra pas. Si vous faites ça, vous allez mourir, vous aussi. »

Ignorant son interlocutrice, Sam porta la main à son oreillette. « Jack, tu m'entends ? Largue ce foutu lest. »

Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas l'inquiétait. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de garder un visage fermé, libre de toute larme ou de toute émotion. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle devait. C'était son devoir d'officier au-delà de celui de son cœur, et pour une fois que les deux étaient compatibles…

« Sam, il est probablement déjà mort…Je suis désolée, mais… »

« Ecartez vous de mon chemin ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez. »

Elle pouvait lui faire mal. Très mal. Elle avait passé huit ans à s'entraîner avec Jack, dix avec Teal'c et un avec Ronon. Autant dire que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait la tuer avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ca l'effraya de penser qu'elle le ferait sans une hésitation si elle ne se poussait pas de là. Elle n'avait pas le temps et préférait affronter un procès pour meurtre à la mort du Général.

« Vous devriez obéir au Colonel Carter, Svetlana Markov, ou je me verrai contraint de l'aider dans sa tâche. »

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux, soulagée du soutien de Teal'c. Si elle avait Teal'c avec elle, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Comme à regret, Markov s'écarta. Et Sam se mit à courir.

Mauvaise, très mauvaise chose. Ses poumons lui firent savoir sur le champ qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Quand à la côte brisée en deux, elle, elle ne disait rien, elle agissait. Son corps entier était douleur. Elle l'ignora. Seul Jack comptait.

« Jack ? »

Il ne répondait pas. Il ne répondait pas. Cette pensée guidait ses pas tandis qu'elle courait le long des couloirs, l'inquiétude et la douleur la suppliant de se rouler en boule pour pleurer…ou mourir.

Derrière elle, des bruits de cavalcade indiquaient que le reste de son équipe suivait. Elle se força à accélérer le rythme de sa course, gémissant de douleur quand la souffrance dans sa poitrine atteignit son paroxysme.

Bientôt, elle atteignit le puits de plongée et s'arrêta, incertaine de la manœuvre à suivre pour placer _Taxi 3 _en position. Un sanglot désespéré s'estompa dans sa gorge. Elle était allée trop loin pour renoncer.

« Jack ! » Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois dans sa radio. Mais il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse et elle commença à craindre que Svetlana ait raison et qu'il ne soit mort. _Taxi 3_ ne leur permettrait effectivement pas d'atteindre les profondeurs abyssales où était l'objet. Pour récupérer Jack, il faudrait qu'il soit un peu plus haut, et pour ça il fallait qu'il largue le lest qui l'alourdissait.

A côté d'elle, Svetlana grommela quelque chose en Russe, avant de s'atteler à la préparation du module. Sam la regarda faire, ne comprenant plus rien. Pourquoi l'aidait-elle alors qu'elle était contre ?

« Sam, c'est de la folie… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Daniel, remarquant son expression angoissée.

« Si quelqu'un peut sauver O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, c'est le Colonel Carter. » Elle sourit à Teal'c, reconnaissante. « Vous pouvez compter sur mon assistance. »

Il lui tendit l'avant bras et elle le serra, y retrouvant la marque de respect Jaffa.

« Je veux aussi vous aider. »

Sam se tourna vers Vala, émue du soutien de ses amis. Tous les trois dévisagèrent Daniel. Celui-ci soupira, et sourit.

« J'ai dit que c'était de la folie, mais on va sur d'autres planètes tous les jours, et nos amis sont des extra-terrestres, alors…Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Teal'c inclina la tête, Vala grimaça ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire si elle n'avait pas été fâchée à mort contre l'archéologue et Sam respira plus librement.

« Sam, si vous voulez y aller, c'est maintenant ! »

Markov l'attendait sur le seuil du sous-marin, elle n'avait pas mis plus d'une minute à tout préparer.

« Vous venez ? »

Elle aurait eu du mal à cacher sa surprise. La Russe se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire. « Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! »

Sam lui sourit en retour, pas prête à lui pardonner la situation actuelle mais assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle se précipita vers _Taxi 3_, Teal'c sur les talons. Vala et Daniel suivaient, mais Markov leur interdit de monter, prétextant le manque de place à venir. Sam jeta un regard désolé à ses amis et grimpa à bord. Elle n'avait pas la force de faire ses adieux et il était probable que ce soit des adieux…Elle s'en voulait un peu d'entraîner Markov et Teal'c dans cette histoire mais le sentiment de culpabilité était largement étouffé par l'égoïsme de son besoin. Ce fut donc sans une hésitation qu'elle ferma la porte.

Daniel et Vala se tenaient côte à côte au bord du bassin, James était déjà sur le seuil de la pièce, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Daniel jeta un regard en coin à Vala, une pensée dérangeante se signalant soudain à son esprit.

« Vous vous rendez compte que les deux seules personnes capables de réparer la station en cas de pépin sont parties dans ce sous-marin ? »

Vala leva les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle avait perdu sa langue quand il se rappela. Exact. Elle ne lui parlait plus. Pour la simple –et excellente- raison qu'il était un crétin.

« Vala… »

La jeune femme croisa les bras, regardant toujours droit devant elle, bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à voir. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas lui rendre ça plus facile. Très bien, il s'y attendait.

« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… »

Elle leva la main, interrompant ainsi ses excuses bancales.

« J'ai compris, Daniel. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Soulagé, Daniel lâcha un soupir et sourit. « Tant mieux ! Si vous saviez comme… »

Il s'arrêta. Le visage de Vala n'avait pas retrouvé cette insouciance et cette bonne humeur juvénile qui l'agaçait tant. S'il devait être honnête, ça ne l'agaçait pas tant que ça lui plaisait, mais ce genre de pensée n'étaient pas sûre avec Vala.

« Vous mentez. Vous ne m'avez pas pardonné. »

Il y avait dans sa voix une inquiétude croissante. Le fait que James écoute leur conversation ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais il supposait que, vu qu'il l'avait insultée devant témoin, il était juste qu'elle l'humilie devant ces dits témoins.

« J'ai dit que j'avais compris. Pas pardonné. »

Réplique sèche. Dénuée de sentiments.

« Oh. » Daniel ferma les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui ne serait pas immédiatement rejeté. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer mais il avait peur de devoir parler d'autre chose inhérent à elle qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à révéler. « Mais Vala… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daniel. » Coupa-t-elle. « Je ne vous embêterai plus longtemps. Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je demande à Landry de me payer avec un truc qui vaut vraiment quelque chose et non pas ces bouts de papier vert, et je retourne à ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attarder de toute façon. »

Ses mots lui broyèrent le cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle continuait, impitoyable.

« Vous savez pourquoi j'évite de m'attacher aux gens ? Parce que quand on s'autorise à aimer quelqu'un, on finit toujours par être blessé. Tout ceci n'est qu'une preuve de plus. » Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Et le plus triste, c'est que vous avez certainement raison… Il faudrait être fou pour seulement imaginer pouvoir m'aimer. »

Dans sa bouche, les paroles, dont il était lui-même l'auteur, furent plus terribles encore. Il avait brisé, en l'espace de quelques secondes et par des mots de colère, la confiance en elle que la jeune femme avait mis des années à bâtir.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez… »

L'aveu, spontané, le surprit. Prenant conscience que c'était son cœur qui avait prononcé ces mots et non sa tête, il répéta, plus fort, avec plus de force.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Pour la première fois, Vala tourna la tête vers lui et la douleur qu'il lut dans ses yeux le brûla au plus profond de son être. C'était lui. C'était lui qui avait provoqué ça. Lui qui l'avait fait souffrir…

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne cessez de répéter que je suis énervante et que vous étiez mieux avant. Et bien, considérez que votre vœu est exaucé ! »

Daniel inclina la tête, intrigué. Croyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Etait-il toujours aussi cassant avec elle ?

« Je n'étais pas mieux avant, Vala…Avant, j'étais… »

Le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était : mort. Mais s'appliquant à lui, ce qualificatif n'était pas très explicite. Pourtant, c'était vrai en un sens. Avant Vala, il avait été mort à l'intérieur.

« Inutile de vous justifier, de toute façon, ça serait forcément arrivé à un moment ou à un autre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu par le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les pensées de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? »

Vala soupira, visiblement fatiguée de devoir tout expliquer. « Je ne veux pas de votre amitié, Daniel. » Elle fronça les sourcils, se reprit puis haussa les épaules. « Enfin si. Mais je ne veux pas que ça. »

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma, ignorant les raclements de gorge gênés de James derrière lui. Elle venait de franchir la ligne qui séparait le jeu de la réalité. Principalement parce qu'elle s'était exprimée d'une voix franche et sans hésitation.

« Vala…Qu'est ce que… »

Un bruit de chute détourna son attention et il tourna la tête vers James. Avant même qu'il ait pu enregistrer ce qui se passait, il roulait à terre, écarté par la poigne étonnement puissante de Vala. Par un réflexe durement acquis au cours des dernières années, il se retrouva sur ses genoux et chercha la raison de cette agitation. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Devant ses yeux, Vala, genoux fléchis, en position de défense, attendait qu'Oussoupov attaque. L'homme avait un couteau, pas elle. L'homme avait une lueur folle dans les yeux, dans les siens brillaient une détermination froide. L'homme était une machine rompue aux combats, elle était une ancienne pirate sachant très certainement comment se défendre.

Rien de tout cela ne le soulagea quand le russe passa à l'attaque. Comment avaient-ils pu commettre l'erreur de l'oublier ? Certes, les évènements les avaient tous nettement perturbés. D'abord la bombe, puis Jack, Sam, et re Jack…

Daniel ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas capable de se battre comme Jack, Sam, Teal'c ou même Vala. Au-delà de sa propre vie, c'était pour la sienne que la jeune femme se battait. Et au vu du combat inégal, elle était mal partie. Du sang ruisselait déjà le long de son bras…


	16. fighting is the only answer

_Kikou tout le monde! Waouh! Plus de 300 rewiews! (bien que j'en attribue environ 100 à Elbasi toute seule) Je suis vraiment surprise du succès de cette fic. Je pensais que les relations Sam/Jack déplairaient…En tout cas, merci à tous. Les rewiews me font très plaisir!_

**Chapitre 16 : Fighting is the only answer.**

« Jack ! »

Sam ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration chaotique. Aux commandes de _Taxi 3_, Markov ne fit aucun commentaire. Teal'c en revanche se plaça près d'elle dans un soutien silencieux.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Jack, je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas immédiatement, tu passeras le reste de tes nuits couché sur le canapé du salon ! »

Elle expira lourdement. Elle était fatiguée et son corps était tellement douloureux qu'elle ne le sentait pratiquement plus. Entre ses poumons, sa côte et ses ecchymoses, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si Jack choisissait de rester sur le canapé de toute façon. Elle n'était certainement pas belle à voir.

« Sam, je sais que vous voulez essayer…Mais, il y a de fortes chances pour que… »

Elle coupa la parole à Markov d'un regard impérieux, la défiant d'insister. Teal'c inclina la tête, jetant un regard plein de sympathie au Colonel.

« Il est de notre devoir de tenter de retrouver O'Neill, Svetlana Markov. Son sacrifice a contribué à sauver nos vies. »

Une secousse ébranla la carlingue et Markov grinça des dents. « Et nous, on est en train de sacrifier les nôtres pour une chimère. »

Les traits de Sam se durcirent. Elle était capable de piloter cet appareil. Si Svetlana ne voulait pas venir, elle n'avait qu'à pas monter à bord.

« Je suis prête à sacrifier ma vie. Teal'c a choisi de risquer la sienne. Si vous n'étiez pas prête à en faire de même, il fallait rester sur _Ys_. »

Markov releva la tête, ignorant les chaos et les tremblements qui agitaient le module. « J'ai moi aussi une dette. Et je paye toujours mes dettes. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ca ne dérangeait pas Sam. Elle pressentait que, même s'ils retrouvaient Jack et qu'ils s'en sortaient, Svetlana et elle n'auraient plus de contacts avant longtemps. Leur point de vue divergeait sur beaucoup trop de sujets.

Indifférente aux bruits qui s'intensifiaient, Sam recommença ses appels désespérés. Elle avait conscience de ne parler qu'au vide de l'océan. Si Jack était là-dessous, il avait probablement perdu connaissance. Elle s'en foutait. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose à faire avant que la souffrance ne prenne le pas sur sa raison et qu'elle ne se mette à hurler de douleur.

« Jack, je te préviens, si tu meurs, je me débrouillerai pour te retrouver et tu sauras ce qu'est le véritable enfer ! »

Serrant les dents, elle s'avança vers Markov, évitant le mini puits de plongée intégré. Les tremblements s'accentuaient et elle devait batailler pour ne pas tomber. Sans compter les répercussions dans son organisme. Le bruit, les secousses, résonnaient en elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers le plexiglas servant de pare brise mais renonça très vite à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le noir était total et les projecteurs n'éclairaient pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne voit autre chose que les rochers pointus et une plus grande étendue de ténèbres. Penser que Jack était là-dessous, seul, la terrifiait et la stupéfiait à la fois. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

« On est presque 400 mètres sous la station. Si on va plus bas, on coulera. »

Sam était prête à essayer mais un regard à Teal'c la dissuada. Le Jaffa partageait sa conviction qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose mais il n'était pas fou. Ils avaient fait les trois quarts du chemin. C'était à Jack de faire le reste. Sam ferma les yeux tandis que Svetlana inclinait l'appareil de sorte que les projecteurs éclairent les profondeurs d'où Jack était sensé sortir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pria.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il y avait dans la façon qu'avait Vala de se battre quelque chose de captivant. Elle bougeait avec fluidité, n'hésitait jamais avant de frapper et arrivait à bondir assez vite pour éviter la plupart des coups. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Plusieurs fois, Daniel avait voulu intervenir, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près du combat, le regard de Vala le faisait reculer. Son avis était clair. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes sans avoir en plus besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes. Et il n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. A ce stade, il aurait pris n'importe quoi lui permettant d'assommer le russe mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse…Son regard tomba sur la bouteille à oxygène vide que Sam avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. S'obligeant à ne pas penser à son amie et au fait qu'elle était peut-être morte à cet instant précis, il s'élança vers l'arme improvisée.

Manque de chance, Oussoupov avait suivi son mouvement et un coup de pied cueillit Daniel au creux de l'estomac, l'envoyant rouler au loin. Il heurta le mur avec un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Un instant assommé, Daniel ferma les yeux. Le cri que poussa Vala les lui fit rouvrir instantanément. La jeune femme se tenait en retrait et avait baissé sa garde. Elle retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur son abdomen. Oussoupov la contemplait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Daniel, lui, frissonna quand il vit le sang sur ses doigts.

Vala était blessée. Vala était blessée.

« Salopard… »

S'il y avait une chose que Vala détestait, c'était être blessée. Au-delà de la chair, c'était sa fierté qui était touchée. L'archéologue l'avait assez côtoyé pour savoir qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Et en effet, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir. L'homme fasse à elle se contenta de brandir son couteau. Daniel repassa sur ses pieds, prêt à intervenir tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. Jamais il n'avait souhaité être capable de se battre avec efficacité plus qu'aujourd'hui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam guettait. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Rien. L'inactivité était en train de la tuer. Son corps se déchirait de part en part et elle n'avait rien pour distraire son esprit de la douleur. A côté d'elle, Teal'c jouait les statues, gardien vigilant. Elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la rattrape.

Si Jack ne revenait pas, elle voulait tomber dans ce trou ouvert sur l'océan et s'y enfoncer au même titre que lui.

« Sam…Ca fait trop longtemps…S'il avait du remonter… »

Ignorant une nouvelle fois les mises en garde de Svetlana, Sam resta murée dans son silence. Teal'c devait être très fier d'elle devant son stoïcisme.

« Sam, le module ne résistera pas plus de 10 minutes. »

Le Colonel échangea un regard avec le Jaffa. Entre eux passa un accord muet. Ils repartaient avec Jack ou ils ne repartaient pas du tout.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Vala passa à l'action avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Elle s'éleva dans les airs mais ne parcourut pas plus de dix centimètres. Elle plongea au dernier moment, prenant son adversaire par surprise. Il l'attendait en haut, elle jaillit par en bas. Daniel voulut fermer les yeux, il n'en eu pas le temps tant elle fut rapide. Le genou de la jeune femme rencontra durement la partie anatomique à laquelle Oussoupov tenait probablement le plus et brusquement, l'archéologue trouva une nouvelle raison pour laquelle être fâché avec elle n'était pas bon.

S'attendant à ce que l'homme se plie en deux, elle chercha à s'emparer du couteau. Le russe ne flancha même pas. Il frappa et Vala recula avec un gémissement. Sam avait dit que les russes souffraient du SNHP, visiblement, ce syndrome empêchait de ressentir la moindre douleur. Ca expliquait pourquoi il ne bronchait pas devant les uppercuts destructeurs de Vala.

Le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien et son visage prit une expression indéchiffrable. « Daniel… » Souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de la montagne de muscle devant elle.

Daniel grogna quand deux plaies supplémentaires s'ouvrirent sur son flanc.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Huit des minutes prévues par Svetlana s'étaient déjà écoulées. Sam en avait compté chaque seconde. C'était toujours mieux que de compter les pulsations émanant de sa côte brisée. Le silence n'était brisé que par les bruits affreux de métal en train de se compresser. Markov avait raison. L'appareil ne résisterait pas longtemps et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui montra qu'il devait rester à peu près deux minutes d'oxygène à Jack.

Le découragement s'abattit sur elle sans prévenir et elle se détourna de la vue morne et vide qui s'étendait devant elle. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette acceptation morbide, Teal'c la rejoignit et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« O'Neill était un guerrier valeureux, Colonel Carter. Questionner le choix qu'il a fait serait une insulte à sa mémoire. »

Battant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Sam acquiesça. « Je sais, Teal'c. Je sais. »

Il l'attira à elle et elle se laissa faire. Rien n'était plus réconfortant que l'étreinte du Jaffa. Rien si ce n'était celle de Jack…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La panique envoyant des doses non négligeables d'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, Daniel tenta d'analyser la situation comme Jack ou Teal'c l'aurait fait. Aucun des deux n'aurait attaqué de front sachant que Vala était en danger. Jack se serait rabattu sur le plan de secours gentiment proposé par Sam, et Teal'c aurait probablement compté sur son agilité à manier des armes. Il n'avait ni Sam, ni arme. Il n'avait que lui.

Il était totalement inapte à attaquer tandis que son adversaire était occupé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Vala. Il leur suffisait d'échanger leur place. Certes, il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps que la jeune femme, mais c'était néanmoins un plan. Un plan que Vala n'allait pas aimer mais qui lui éviterait peut-être de finir en brochette.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. S'abandonner à la douleur était tentant en cela que ça lui permettrait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais pas encore…Pour l'instant, elle voulait souffrir. Parce que tant qu'elle souffrait, ça voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident à l'instant.

Teal'c la tenait vraiment serrée et elle ne voyait plus rien. C'était sans doute mieux. Elle se demanda si Svetlana avait amorcé la remonté. Sans doute pas. Elle l'aurait probablement senti. A supposer qu'elle puisse encore sentir quelque chose.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Vala ! »

Le hurlement de l'archéologue dissuada la jeune femme de réaliser l'assaut qu'elle avait prévu. A la place, elle tourna la tête vers lui, agacée de le trouver si près d'elle, et manqua de peu finir les tripes éparpillées sur le sol.

« Dégagez de là, Daniel ! »

Maudissant Daniel de mettre sa vie en danger après avoir brisé ce qui était devenu sa existence, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme face à elle. Ce combat là n'était pas de ceux qu'elle pouvait gagner. Le russe était trop fort et elle était trop fatiguée. Plus que tout, elle n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire.

Se ressaisissant, elle secoua la tête. Vala Maldoran ne se faisait pas battre par le premier venu. Vala Maldoran était forte et indépendante, qu'importe l'avis que Daniel avait d'elle. Amèrement, elle pensa que Vala Maldoran ne tombait pas amoureuse et que c'était une règle qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tenir…

Le coup de couteau la prit au dépourvu et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il mordit son abdomen avec tant de force que la brûlure se répandit en elle rapidement, tissant des fils de douleur dans tous son corps. Surprise, elle sentit ses jambes s'écrouler sous elle et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui ce passait, sa joue était contre le sol de métal froid.

Ricanant, Oussoupov s'avança vers Daniel. Celui-ci ne tenta même pas de se mettre en garde, ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Vala. Elle voulut lui hurler de bouger, de se défendre, elle ne put qu'émettre un gargouillis sans forme. Ignorant le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche, elle s'efforça de convaincre son corps de lui obéir encore un petit peu. Daniel ne s'en sortirai pas si elle ne se bougeait pas. Et aussi fâché avec lui soit-elle, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Nous pouvons remonter, Svetlana Markov. »

Teal'c ne la lâcha pas et Sam se demanda s'il savait à quel point c'était dur. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner une partie d'elle-même là-dessous. Et c'était le cas. Ca lui aurait peut-être fait moins mal d'y laisser un bras ou une jambe.

« Sam ! Teal'c ! Là ! »

Emprisonnée dans son désespoir, Sam mit quelques secondes à réagir à l'injonction de Markov. Son cœur s'emballa douloureusement quand elle atteignit le pare-brise. Fouillant des yeux l'obscurité que Svetlana lui désignait, elle ne put retenir un cri mi-soulagé, mi-vainqueur. Là, un peu plus bas, un corps montait vers eux.

Jack.

Son esprit enregistra les anomalies avant qu'elle ne les remarque elle-même, trop occupée par la joie de l'espoir retrouvé. Le corps était immobile. S'il remontait, ce n'était que par l'absence de lest. Il n'était pas conscient. Et s'il n'était pas conscient, ils auraient du mal à le récupérer.


	17. I'm the master of my fate

_Coucou! C'est un peu cours mais suspense oblige! _

_Merci à elbasi pour son fanart. J'adore ce genre de chose^^_

_Plus que trois chapitres et l'aventure se termine...  
_

**Chapitre ****17 : I'm the master of my fate**

Poussant sur ses mains, Vala parvint à se relever suffisamment pour faire quelques pas chancelants. Le russe ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, tout entier focalisé sur Daniel. Elle évita de laisser ses pensées dériver vers l'archéologue. Présentement, le jeune homme s'en sortait plutôt bien, évitant les coups avec difficulté mais dextérité. Cependant, il était vrai que quand il s'agissait d'esquiver, Daniel était champion.

_Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. _

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte…Il ne voulait pas d'elle non plus…Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il se décide. Quoi qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça. Elle perdait du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Daniel prononça une phrase en russe qui fit sortir l'autre homme de ses gonds et le poussa à intensifier ses attaques. Vala leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était définitivement inconscient.

Prenant garde à rester aussi silencieuse que sa blessure le lui permettait, elle avança lentement dans le dos du Russe. Elle comprit alors que Daniel l'avait amené sciemment à se retourner et revisita son jugement quand à sa potentielle inconscience. Cherchant une arme des yeux, son regard se fixa sur un des casques complétant les combinaisons de plongée. Un des _lourds_ casques… Souriant malgré elle, elle s'en empara en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Au moment précis où elle souleva l'objet, elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer au niveau de son ventre mais ne jugea pas bon de vérifier. Au mieux ce n'était rien, au pire ça ne valait pas la peine de se déconcentrer. Les lames de feu qui partaient de son abdomen pour finir dans ses épaules et ses cuisses lui soufflèrent que ce n'était pas rien. Elle faillit presque lâcher son arme improvisée sous la morsure de la douleur mais tint bon néanmoins.

Serrant les dents, elle ignora le goût métallique du sang qui, dans sa bouche, lui donnait la nausée. Daniel était en difficulté. Il ne parvenait pratiquement plus à éviter les coups et une balafre rougeâtre zigzaguait déjà sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Il fallait qu'elle frappe.

Avançant au plus prêt de son adversaire qu'elle le put, elle prit une grande inspiration et leva le casque à bout de bras. Daniel l'avait vu mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas alerter Oussoupov, il continuait donc de l'asticoter dans sa langue maternelle. Pivotant sur elle-même, Vala frappa avec toute la force qui lui restait. Elle visa la tête et toucha la nuque ce qui, en un sens, était mieux.

Durant une terrible seconde, elle crut que ça n'avait eu aucun effet sur leur adversaire. Il se tint là, simplement immobile. Si elle avait été à la place de Daniel, elle en aurait profité pour se saisir du couteau. Daniel n'était pas elle et il ne réagit pas. Vala décida de tenter sa chance et redonna un coup de casque dans un hurlement rauque. On aurait pu croire à de l'acharnement.

L'homme s'écroula enfin, et ne bougea plus. Haletante, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de vérifier s'il était mort ou assommé. Plantant son regard dans celui de Daniel, elle rassembla ses forces, incertaine d'être capable de parler tant la douleur était vive.

« Daniel… »

Comme si son appel avait brisé le charme, l'archéologue secoua la tête, sortant de son immobilité médusée. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Surprise des points noirs qui valsaient devant ses yeux, elle n'essaya même pas de se retenir tandis qu'elle s'écroulait.

« Vala ! »

Elle ne heurta pas le sol glacé. Les bras chaud de Daniel se refermèrent sur elle avant. La jeune femme le laissa la bercer, ne tentant pas d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Vala… » Le murmure tendre remua quelque chose en elle. Doucement, il dégagea les mèches sombres qui s'étalaient sur son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans son regard limpide. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle pourrait physiquement se perdre dans ces deux flaques bleues. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa place. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Ca va aller, Vala…Ca va aller… »

Non…Non, ça n'allait pas…Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il arracha le polaire qu'il portait et le plaqua sur son ventre. Elle expira lentement. Ca ne suffirait probablement pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Il lui fallait des médicaments, des…Comment Sam appelait ça déjà ? Ah oui…Des bétabloquants…Et peut-être de la morphine…Mais si elle prenait ça, elle risquait de s'endormir et elle ne devait pas dormir parce que la température était trop basse. La pression que Daniel exerçait sur la blessure s'accentua.

« Froid… »

Aussitôt, Daniel se laissa aller sur le sol et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle frissonna en voyant le sang sur ses mains. Son sang.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et si le mouvement n'avait pour but que de calmer ses angoisses, ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa nausée. Elle ne dit rien cependant. Il y avait autre chose qu'elle devait avouer. Quelque chose qui pesait sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

« Daniel…Je… »

« Shhhh » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Pas maintenant…Pas comme ça…Ca va aller, Vala…Vous allez vous en sortir… »

Son souffle venait mourir sur sa joue et elle tressaillit. « Non…Fatiguée…Dormir… »

Elle n'était pas sûre mais il lui sembla que les bras de Daniel se resserrèrent encore sur elle. Il lui offrait la mort dont elle rêvait sans même s'en rendre compte. Daniel était ainsi. Généreux même inconsciemment.

« Non, Vala. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir…Restez avec moi… »

Rester avec lui ? Elle ne demandait rien de plus mais il ne voulait pas d'elle. Pas vraiment du moins.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait teinté ses propos d'autant d'ironie disponible. Malheureusement, il ne comprit pas le sarcasme et prit sa question très au sérieux. Elle le vit à la façon dont son regard se perdit dans le vague avant de se revenir se poser sur elle, plus passionné qu'auparavant.

« Parce que, sans vous, la vie ne serait pas la même, tout simplement. » Il fut secoué d'un petit rire qui se répercuta jusqu'à elle, réveillant la douleur. « Vous faites partie de ma vie, Vala. Et je tiens à vous comme à Jack, Teal'c ou Sam… »

Se mordant la langue pour ravaler les propos insultants qui menaçaient de déborder, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se força à sourire.

« Comme Sam… »

Elle savait exactement ce que Daniel ressentait pour Sam. Elle était son amie la plus proche. Sa sœur.

Les yeux de Daniel s'agrandirent tandis qu'il suivait le raisonnement de Vala avec un temps de retard.

« Oh, non ! » Il lui sourit. « Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Sam. »

La lueur aguicheuse dans ses yeux accéléra le rythme de son cœur. Ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer la circulation du sang.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, Daniel, tous les hommes fantasment sur mo… » Elle s'interrompit dans un gémissement de souffrance.

« Vala ! »

Il pressa plus fort sur la plaie mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire un garrot et de là où elle était, elle voyait parfaitement le tissu s'imbiber de sang. Elle paniqua. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Les lèvres de l'archéologue se posèrent aussitôt sur sa tempe dans un baiser presque violent.

« Quand on sortira d'ici, je vous amènerai quelque part. On fera un voyage. Où vous voudrez. Juste vous et moi. »

Sa voix était presque hystérique et ça ne calma pas la peur qui avait pris Vala aux tripes.

« Si…Pas quand… »

La sensation d'être enfermé dans un cercueil était de plus en plus vivace.

« Je vous en prie, Vala…Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent. Ils pourront vous soigner… »

Evitant de penser que les autres étaient peut-être morts, elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne vous comprends pas… » Il fronça les sourcils mais elle continua. « Vous agissez comme si vous teniez à moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

Une nouvelle fois, sa main passa sur sa joue en une douce caresse. « Mais je tiens à vous. Je tiens vraiment à vous. »

Elle ferma les yeux. « Pas comme moi. »

« Vala, regardez moi. » Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix et rouvrit les yeux. « Je tiens à vous plus qu'à n'importe qui. Peut-être plus qu'à moi-même. Je ressens exactement la même chose que vous, Vala. Exactement. »

Ce n'était pas la déclaration la plus romantique du monde. Elle ferait avec.

« Je croyais qu'il faudrait être fou pour m'aimer… »

Daniel secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Ma vie est complètement folle. Mon boulot est complètement fou. Je suppose qu'il est logique que je le sois moi aussi… »

Elle aurait pu se vexer mais elle aperçut l'étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux et choisit de sourire. Elle avait mal…Si mal…

« Embrassez-moi, Daniel. »

Il fronça les sourcils et lui répondit doucement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne et accède tout de suite à sa requête. Il ne devait pas comprendre à quel point elle avait mal, à quel point elle était sur le point de lâcher prise.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne mourrez pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux, se bornant à se répéter. « Embrassez-moi… »

Elle voulait ça. Avant de mourir, elle voulait ça.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne mourrez pas… »

Sa tête était penchée vers elle, si proche. Ses bras autour d'elle…Elle tendit le cou, cherchant ses lèvres, mais il se recula, voulant son serment avant.

« Vous m'avez demandé de ne plus mentir… »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle frissonna. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte…

« Alors, ne mentez pas…Dites moi que vous allez vous en sortir. »

Vala ferma les yeux. « Ca fait mal, Daniel…Je veux juste dormir… »

Peut-être était ce la faiblesse de sa voix ou le fait qu'elle avoue avoir mal, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit les lèvres de Daniel se poser sur les siennes. Elle les entrouvrit pour le laisser approfondir le baiser, trop fatiguée pour le faire elle-même. Quand il se recula, elle se colla autant qu'elle le put contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Elle avait tellement froid.

« Vala, je ne veux pas vous le dire comme ça…Ne m'obligez pas à vous le dire comme ça…Ne m'obligez pas à faire de ces mots un adieu… »

Ses mots furent perdus pour Vala. Pelotonnée contre Daniel, elle venait de perdre conscience du monde qui l'entourait.


	18. I'm the captain of my soul

_Devinez qui a raté ses premiers partiels? Lol._

_J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub. « __**Quand tout est au plus mal**__ » d'__**Androma**__. Elle va me tuer pour l'avoir fait mais c'est pas grave ! Lisez la, c'est très court. Par contre il faut le prendre au second degré mais franchement c'est fou rire garanti. LA fic cliché par excellence. (je sais Androma tu m'ADORE à cet instant précis). Et pour la bonne mesure si vous voulez lire une fic hautement __plus__ ridicule dans le cliché (toujours à prendre au second degré) je vous conseille Two hearts de moi-même._

_Fin de la page pub. Bonne lecture ! (et ne me frappez pas)_

**Chapitre 18 : I'm the captain of my soul**

C'était une catastrophe. Il n'était pas conscient. Il était peut-être mort. Durant une courte seconde, Sam paniqua. Jack ne répondait pas à ses appels et, s'il continuait de remonter sans pouvoir maîtriser sa trajectoire…Il fallait le récupérer. Maintenant.

Svetlana lâcha une phrase en russe qui, Sam en était pratiquement certaine, était une bordée de jurons. Elle ferma les yeux. A cette vitesse, Jack atteindrait leur position dans exactement une minute trente. Ca ne laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Il était temps de trouver une idée.

« Remontez. »

La russe la dévisagea mais ne fit pas de commentaire. A la place, elle s'exécuta et l'appareil s'ébranla dans un bruit alarmant avant de s'élever de quelques centimètres. Sam expira lentement, ignorant la douleur irradiant de sa cage thoracique. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à ordonner était idiot et avait autant de chance de marcher qu'exécuter un saut à l'élastique avec du fil de nylon.

« Svetlana, il va falloir viser juste. »

Markov ne demanda pas d'explications mais une expression concentrée se peignit sur son visage. Teal'c en revanche, leva un sourcil.

« Quelle est votre idée, Colonel Carter ? »

Idée ? C'était plutôt un plan désespéré.

« Jack ne peut pas monter à bord tout seul, alors on va…l'attraper au vol. »

Brusquement, elle fut reconnaissante à Svetlana d'être venue. Sans elle, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à sauver le Général. Certes, rien n'était gagné, mais là, ils avaient une chance. Teal'c se contenta d'incliner la tête, pas vraiment convaincu pour autant.

« Préparez vous. Nous n'aurons droit qu'à un essai, si je le rate… »

Il s'écraserait sur la coque et se défoncerait probablement le crâne. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, il ne devait plus avoir d'oxygène. Mais Jack était bon en apnée…Et il était résistant…

« Cinq…Quatre…Trois… »

Sam se rapprocha du bassin interne tandis que Svetlana commençait son décompte. Teal'c était déjà agenouillé près de l'eau, prêt à réagir.

« Deux… »

Son souffle s'accéléra. Pitié…

« Un… »

L'espace d'une micro seconde s'écoula et Sam se replia en elle-même. Puis, un corps émergea dans un bruit d'éclaboussures et des gouttes d'eau vinrent se perdre sur son visage. Teal'c fut le plus rapide à réagir. Immédiatement, il avait attrapé la jambe de l'homme, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire happer par le reflux de l'eau. Le Jaffa commença à l'attirer à lui et Sam attrapa un bout de tissu, cherchant à l'aider dans sa tâche.

Jack bascula sur le sol dans un bang sonore. Refusant de céder à la panique qui la menaçait devant son immobilité, ses doigts agiles volèrent jusqu'aux attaches du casque. Il lui fallait de l'oxygène. De l'oxygène. Elle se pencha en avant, tirant sur le casque de toutes ses forces. La douleur s'accrut jusqu'à devenir insupportable mais elle refusa de lui céder. Pas encore…

Elle avait conscience de la présence écrasante de Teal'c dans son dos mais n'y prêtait pas spécialement attention. Elle posa la main sur sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls. Elle mit quelques secondes à le trouver et son cœur, qui battait déjà trop fort, accéléra encore. Peut-être était-elle en train d'expérimenter une crise de panique…Elle s'en foutait, c'était pas le moment. Le rythme cardiaque de Jack était lent mais régulier. Elle lâcha un soupir soulagé.

« Sam ? »

Elle répondit à l'interrogation de Markov par un sourire éclatant. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était la brûlure constante qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle était épuisée. Il serait probablement plus sage qu'elle s'allonge quelques secondes…De toute façon, elle ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir à ce rythme là…

Refusant encore d'écouter la voix de la raison qui lui soufflait d'anticiper le malaise prochain, elle se pencha sur le corps de Jack et caressa lentement sa joue.

« Jack ? »

Ses paupières tressautèrent mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle avait vraiment besoin de le voir bouger…Même si son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement…Posant une main derrière elle pour contrer le vertige soudain, elle manqua basculer dans le bassin. Seule la poigne agile de Teal'c empêcha la chute. Elle sourit faiblement au Jaffa en guise de remerciement.

« O'Neill est en sécurité maintenant, Colonel Carter. Vous devriez vous étendre. »

La sagesse de son ami n'avait pas de limite…Dommage qu'elle soit si têtue…

De sa main libre, elle attrapa celle de son ancien supérieur.

« Jack… »

Cette fois, les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent pour se refermer sur le champ. Se mordant les lèvres sous un nouvel accès de souffrance, elle posa la main sur son abdomen.

« …aamm »

Le grognement vague ressemblait assez à son prénom pour qu'elle se penche un peu plus en avant. Il avait les yeux ouverts et l'observait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie. L'amour qu'elle y lut dépassait l'entendement même. Les mêmes sentiments se reflétaient dans les siens, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. C'était eux…Simplement eux…

Jack se redressa sur son coude, tendant la main vers elle. Elle voulut lever le bras mais son corps ne répondit pas et pendant quelques secondes son sens de l'équilibre fut mis à mal. Allongée sur le dos, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. La main de Teal'c posée sur son avant bras était certainement un indice…

A côté d'elle, le Général gigotait, voulant certainement se lever mais retenu par l'autre main du Jaffa, passablement agacé. Elle tourna la tête, attendant les quelques secondes nécessaires avant que sa vision ne redevienne claire. Il croisa son regard et se calma instantanément. Reposant sa tête sur le sol, il se contenta de l'observer tandis qu'elle reprenait péniblement une respiration normale.

Lentement, il lui sourit. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire en retour…avant d'éclater de rire devant la situation. Qu'importe ce qu'ils fassent, leur vie ne serait jamais simple…Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Jack était sur la sienne, ses doigts dans les siens, et la seule raison pour laquelle sa bouche ne recouvrait pas la sienne était la fatigue qui les accablait tous les deux. A cet instant, rester couché là semblait la meilleure idée du monde. Meilleure que tout ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais pensé de sa vie.

La brûlure s'apaisa petit à petit et quand elle fut suffisamment endormie, Sam se déplaça légèrement de façon à ce que sa tête vienne se poser sur l'épaule de Jack. Il eut un grognement d'approbation mais ne dit rien d'autre. Teal'c s'était éloigné en constatant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'idée stupide de se relever et était allé se poster près de Markov.

Profitant de l'intimité relative, Sam inclina la tête de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre son murmure.

« Refais un truc comme ça et je te réduis en charpie… »

Un léger rire secoua la poitrine de Jack. « Tu me fais peur, Carter…Vraiment…Sérieusement, je pense que, à l'instant, tu es la femme la plus dangereuse de cette planète. »

Agacée aussi bien qu'amusée, elle rétorqua. « Tu ne devrais pas te moquer ou la prochaine fois, je ne viendrai pas te sauver et tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. »

La main de Jack vint se perdre dans ses cheveux. « C'est faux…Tu seras toujours là pour moi… »

« Comme je serai là pour toi… » compléta-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais son regard était perdu dans le vague d'un futur de moins en moins hypothétique. Fermant les paupières, elle décida qu'elle pouvait dormir quelques minutes.

Jack l'observa dormir tout le reste du voyage retour. Il ne la secoua que lorsque Markov amorça la remontée finale. Il aurait préféré la porter jusqu'à un lit pour qu'elle puisse prendre un repos mérité, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour la soulever. Sans doute aurait-il pu faire un effort, mais la fatigue était vraiment trop lourde et ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort. Elle s'éveilla dans un grognement endormie qui lui était propre et il lui sourit. Teal'c lui tendit les deux mains, désireux de l'aider à se relever. Une fois, Carter sur ses deux pieds, il fit de même avec lui.

« Je vous préviens, la prochaine catastrophe, je l'ignore ! »

La remarque, inattendue de la part de Markov, déclencha des sourires. Jack prit la main de Carter –plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit– et fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin suivre ses désirs. Souriant, il chercha une plaisanterie pour Daniel, certain qu'il était que l'archéologue l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Le sourire disparu dès qu'il eut posé un pied sur le sol glacé de la station. Comme anesthésié au froid polaire qui régnait dans la pièce, il sentit la main de Carter se resserrer autour de la sienne, mais ne bougea pas. Ni Teal'c, ni Carter ne bougèrent. Ils observèrent avec horreur durant une seconde et demie. Le temps que Daniel relève lentement la tête.

Dans ses bras, le corps inanimé de Vala semblait lourd. La jeune femme était pâle. Pâle et inconsciente. Les yeux baignés de larmes de Daniel se fixèrent dans ceux de Jack. L'expression 'supplier du regard' prit tout son sens à ce moment donné.

« Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus… »


	19. the sun will rise again

_Hey! Avant dernier chapitre les enfants! Je posterai la suite avant Noël. Peut-être même avant dimanche…Si vous êtes gentils…_

**Chapitre 19 : The sun will rise again.**

« Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus… »

Jack entendit la respiration de Sam s'accélérer près de lui. Son propre regard tomba sur le corps inerte d'Oussoupov et se reprocha aussitôt l'erreur stupide qu'ils avaient commise. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était agenouillé près de Daniel et tentait de prendre le pouls de Vala. Chose peu aisée, vu que l'archéologue la berçait gentiment et refusait de la lâcher. Pourtant, sous ses doigts froids, il sentit les battements lents mais réguliers de son cœur. Il tenta d'arracher la jeune femme à son ami mais il la tenait si serrée…

« Daniel, lâchez la… »

L'archéologue le regarda sans sembler comprendre ce que Jack lui demandait. Sam approcha à son tour, s'accroupissant lentement, une main sur son abdomen.

« Daniel, il faut la lâcher…On veut juste l'aider… »

Jack jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, prêt à ordonner à Teal'c de l'aider, mais celui-ci était agenouillé un peu plus loin avec Markov sur ce qui semblait être James. Dur de dire, vu la quantité inquiétante de sang qui entourait son crâne. Le Jaffa ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Il chargea le corps sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« Daniel, s'il vous plaît… »

Si possible, l'étreinte qu'il infligeait à Vala se resserra encore. Son regard chercha celui de Jack. « Vous devez la sauver…Je n'ai pas eu le temps…Je ne lui ai pas dit… »

Sincèrement inquiet pour son ami et la femme qu'il tenait contre lui, Jack posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras de Daniel. « Je sais…Mais pour la soigner, il faut que je vois ce qui ne va pas, d'accord ? »

Hochant finalement la tête, l'archéologue lui abandonna son précieux fardeau. Le Général l'allongea sur le sol, cherchant la provenance du sang qui imbibait le polaire plaqué sur son ventre. Il grimaça quand il vit la plaie. Hottant rapidement sa combinaison, il retira sa propre veste et la posa à l'endroit où celle de Daniel était précédemment. S'adressant à Sam qui semblait la moins choquée de ses deux compagnons, il lui posa la main sur la compresse improvisée.

« Essaye de contenir l'hémorragie. »

Il se releva et se mit à courir. Vite. Ses genoux protestèrent aussitôt, il les ignora. L'arrivée à l'infirmerie fut légèrement chaotique. Il heurta Markov qui était dans la même précipitation que lui. La jeune femme détala en courant dans le couloir. S'arrêtant près de l'armoire à pharmacie, il attrapa tout ce qui pourrait servir. Compresses, désinfectants, morphine, bêtabloquant et de quoi suturer. C'est fou ce qu'on apprenait dans l'armée.

« Comment va Vala Maldoran ? »

Jack fit de son mieux pour empiler tout ça dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire la conversation.

« Elle a connu mieux. Et James ? »

Il était déjà reparti quand la réponse lui parvint. « Son état requiert des soins immédiats. »

Des soins immédiats, Vala en aurait bien besoin elle-aussi. Il n'était pas docteur et il doutait que Sam s'en sorte mieux que lui. Il failli déraper en arrivant près de ses amis, glissant dans la flaque qu'il avait lui-même laissé. Déposant tout son barda par terre, il se jeta près de Carter.

« Elle tient bon ? »

Sam hocha la tête, un peu trop vite pour que la réponse soit sincère. Sa veste était déjà bien rouge. Ecartant gentiment sa compagne, il retira le vêtement. Jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel, il le découvrit pâle et inexpressif. Décidant de s'occuper de ça plus tard, il se reconcentra sur sa patiente. Puisqu'apparemment, il devait s'improviser médecin.

Il avait vu pire. La plupart des zébrures qui barraient l'abdomen de Vala serait sans conséquences car peu profondes. Il confia à Carter le soin de les désinfecter et d'y coller des compresses. La plus profonde des blessures était dure à juger. Elle saignait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour que ça soit bon pour Vala. Néanmoins, et c'était le seul point positif que voyait Jack, la coupure était franche. Sans hésiter davantage, il lui injecta les bêtabloquants. Ca devrait empêcher le saignement pendant quelques heures. Ce n'était cependant qu'une solution alternative et provisoire. Il mit en revanche plusieurs secondes à se décider sur la morphine. Nul doute que ça devait faire un mal de chien…Nul doute également qu'il faisait assez froid ici pour que dormir ne soit pas sûr.

Reposant finalement l'antidouleur, il posa une compresse sur la plaie béante et enroula, tout autour de son ventre, un bandage qui aurait l'avantage de faire rempart. Il y avait certainement des organes touchés et il y avait peu qu'il pouvait faire ici. Il était soldat, pas docteur.

Quand il eut fini sa tâche, il réalisa qu'il fallait que Vala se réveille. Précisément à cause du froid polaire. Dégageant les mèches noires qui cachaient son visage, il posa une main sur son front. Il était frais. C'était bon signe. Pas d'infection.

« Vala. » appela-t-il sans grand espoir de réponse. Elle ne réagirait pas au son de sa voix. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer encore. « Vala ! »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ? Serrant la mâchoire, son regard rencontra le corps d'Oussoupov et la large plaie qui s'ouvrait à l'arrière de sa tête. Avec quoi avait-elle bien pu frapper pour faire autant de dégâts ?

« Vala…Réveillez vous, s'il vous plait…J'ai besoin que vous vous réveilliez… »

La voix anormalement chargée de sanglot de Sam le poussa à regarder son équipière. Ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes, elle était penchée sur le corps de son amie, une main sur son propre ventre. Elle dégagea ses cheveux mouillés d'un coup de tête, sans même s'apercevoir de son geste inconscient. L'horreur frappa Jack. Combien de temps avant qu'elle aussi ait besoin d'un médecin ? Pas besoin d'être un géni pour deviner qu'elle avait des dommages internes…

« Vala… »

Jack lui prit la main, espérant calmer le déluge d'émotion qui semblait la traverser. Leurs doigts couverts de sang s'enlacèrent mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Ensemble, ils observèrent tandis que Daniel ramenait la jeune femme contre sa poitrine, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur les plaies. Jack faillit lui dire de la laisser allongée mais se retint. Il avait besoin de l'avoir contre lui à cet instant et il serait fou de le lui reprocher.

« Réveillez vous, Vala… »

Il avait rarement vu Daniel aussi ému, aussi faible. Il envia brièvement cette force qu'avait Daniel. Car sa faiblesse était une force. Jamais il n'hésitait à montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Du moins, l'ancien Daniel n'hésitait jamais…Et il était content de le retrouver.

L'archéologue continua d'appeler Vala, de la cajoler pour qu'elle se réveille…Sam vint se blottir contre lui, et, mimant inconsciemment la position de leurs amis, Jack la serra dans ses bras. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que les paupières de la jeune femme ne frémissent enfin. Daniel l'encouragea et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut si intense que Jack eut l'impression d'épier quelque chose d'intime.

« Hey… » souffla Daniel.

Vala sourit mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes tant elle les battait avec lenteur.

« Vous voyez, » continua-t-il « je vous avez dit que vous n'alliez pas mourir. »

Elle lui fit un autre sourire, plus faible, plus sincère. Jack s'en voulu de devoir les interrompre.

« Pouvez-vous la porter, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue le regarda, rayonnant de soulagement. Il se demanda s'il ressemblait à ça après la 'résurrection' de Carter.

« Bien sûr. »

Comme pour illustrer son point de vue, il se releva et la souleva, l'emmenant plus près de lui encore. Jack attendit que Sam se relève avant de faire de même. Sans plus attendre, il prit la tête de leur petit groupe. Daniel marchait à côté de lui et Jack, perdu dans ses pensées, mit un moment à réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas de Carter. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner pour la découvrir quelques pas en arrière, peinant à suivre leur rythme. Fronçant les sourcils, il la rejoignit. Attentif à ne pas envahir leur espace, leur ami patienta plus loin, monologuant face à Vala. Le Général posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Devant son regard inquiet, le Colonel grimaça. « C'est rien. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Avec elle, 'rien' revenait à dire que c'était très douloureux. « Je peux peut-être trouver des antidouleurs qui ne te feraient pas dormir… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas la peine. Je vais bien. »

Il la laissa faire deux pas, attendant une chute qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir. L'ayant anticipé, il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. « Je vois ça. »

La jeune femme serra les dents. « Je ne suis pas faible. »

Jack leva un sourcil. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Accepter de l'aide, ce n'est pas être faible. »

Elle se calma instantanément, comprenant qu'il la laisserait trébucher autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait mais qu'au final, ils en reviendraient à ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer. Elle soupira. « D'accord. »

Lui souriant gentiment, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et attrapa celui qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. La différence de taille était cependant gênante et au bout de quelques pas, Jack la relâcha. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication. Avait-il renoncé à l'aider ? Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise quand il la souleva. La tête blottie contre son cou, elle marmonna. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me rendre responsable quand tes genoux te feront mal. »

Jack déposa un baiser sur son front. « Ils me font déjà mal. C'est pas grave. »

Elle voulu répondre mais s'abstint. Au bout de quelques secondes, le commentaire sarcastique de Jack lui arriva aux oreilles. « En plus, tu as beau dire, je suis sûre que tu adores ce moyen de locomotion. » Il y eut un temps d'hésitation puis il rajouta. « _Bébé_. »

Le gloussement de Vala, sur sa droite, associé au petit rire de Daniel, la rassura sur la santé de son amie. « Tu vas m'appeler comme ça à vie, n'est ce pas ? »

Jack eut un petit rire. « Ouaip. »

Elle secoua la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa la question qui le perturbait visiblement légèrement. « Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça ou tu fais semblant ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre. « Non, je crois qu'en fait, j'aime bien. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir le sourire qui illuminait son visage. « Cool ! »

Durant quelques minutes, elle se contenta de profiter de la chaleur de son corps, bien agréable dans cet enfer glacé, puis, la voix de Daniel la sortit de sa rêverie. « L'infirmerie est par là… »

« On ne va pas à l'infirmerie. »

Ca la surprit mais elle ne commenta pas. Son esprit était trop englué par le froid pour faire autre chose que flotter dans un état de semi conscience.

« Le mess ? » demanda Daniel.

La réponse positive de Jack se perdit dans la toux rauque de Vala. Grimaçant pour son amie, Sam se laissa un peu plus aller contre son ancien supérieur. Le nez enfouit dans son coup, elle était entourée par son odeur. Son pas, régulier, la berçait, l'encourageant au sommeil. Et puis sa chaleur…Sa chaleur était une bénédiction dans le froid qui l'assaillait.

« Sam ! »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, levant la tête par réflexe. Jack, Daniel et Vala l'observaient, anxieux.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Pitié, pas une autre catastrophe.

« Tu t'es endormie. »

Elle dévisagea Jack, prête à nier, avant de réaliser que c'était la vérité. Elle sourit, contrite. « Désolée. »

Constatant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le mess, elle fit signe à Jack de la laisser descendre. Il s'exécuta sans protester et même s'il ne le dit pas, elle vit qu'il était soulagé de ne plus devoir porter son poids. Ses genoux devaient vraiment avoir pris mal. Ils entrèrent lentement dans le mess, Daniel flanchant lui aussi sous sa charge et elle s'appuyant sur Jack. Les mines sombres de Teal'c et Markov les refroidirent. Le Général posa la question qui était dans tous les esprits.

« James ? »

La réponse était perceptible dans l'interrogation. Il avait peu d'espoir que le jeune homme s'en soit sortir. Sam en fut attristée.

« Sa blessure à la tête était fatale, O'Neill. »

Les yeux rougis de Markov était un signe de plus. Elle avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec James pendant des mois. Il était probablement l'équivalent de Daniel pour Sam.

« Vala Maldoran. » la salua Teal'c en la voyant réveillée.

Sam laissa la conversation se dérouler sans elle. Elle était épuisée. Appuyée contre l'épaule de Jack, elle tentait de ne pas sombrer.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire qu'attendre des secours. » Décréta la voix sans appel de Jack. « Il fait trop froid ici, on va devoir partager notre chaleur corporelle. »

Les réponses furent unanimement d'accord et seules elle et Vala s'abstinrent de répondre. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les matelas, se collant les uns aux autres et se recouvrant du maximum de couvertures possibles. Sam savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne cèdent à l'épuisement et ne sombrent dans un sommeil dont ils ne se réveilleraient jamais.

Jack partageait ce sentiment mais il connaissait trop le besoin de pensée positive pour l'exprimer à haute voix. Pourtant, quand il les regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste. Assis contre le mur, les couvertures enroulés autour d'eux comme un cocon, ils attendaient la mort. Personne ne le disait tout haut mais tous le savait. Sam était assise entre ses jambes et se servait de sa poitrine comme d'un dossier, sa tête roulant contre son cou. Elle résistait de son mieux mais ne tarderait pas à céder au sommeil. Le côté gauche du corps du Général était collé contre Daniel qui tenait Vala d'une manière similaire à celle dont il tenait Sam. Ensuite venait Teal'c et Markov.

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils patientaient mais ça pouvait aussi bien faire seulement quelques minutes. Les conversations s'étaient taries, le froid était omniprésent. Il lui semblait que même le corps de Sam était froid maintenant. Quand Daniel et Vala s'endormirent, il ne les réveilla pas. Ne tenta même pas de les empêcher de dormir. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Markov aussi était partie au pays des rêves.

« Je t'aime… »

Il mit du temps à comprendre que le murmure lui était destiné et baissa la tête vers la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Souriant lentement, il sentit une douleur résiduelle au niveau du cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui disait ces mots là.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ses lèvres gercées s'étirèrent en un douloureux sourire. Ses yeux bleus, moins brillants que d'habitude, étaient pourtant chargés d'une étincelle d'espoir. Pas celui qu'ils s'en sortent. Celui que peut-être quitte à mourir, ils le feraient ensemble.

« On devrait dormir maintenant, Jack… »

Il voulu caresser sa joue mais il ne put résoudre sa main à bouger de sous la couverture.

« Oui…Oui, on devrait. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. « Si on meurt, je n'aurai aucun regret. »

Il devinait qu'elle avait utilisé ses mots à dessein, miroitant ceux qu'elle avait prononcé lorsqu'elle était encore un jeune capitaine. Comme les choses avaient changé depuis cette époque !

« Je t'aime… » Répéta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. « Je t'aime… »


	20. sunrise

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir laissé des rewiews !_

_J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver tous pour une nouvelle aventure. Cette fic était ma plus longue et à en juger par le nombre de rewiews la plus populaire. Ce n'était pas gagné au vu des relations sam/jack et je vous remercie d'avoir eu l'esprit ouvert. _

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir entièrement béta-readé cette fic et d'avoir supporté mon harcèlement de mail. Tu es vraiment la meilleure bêta dont une shipeuse écrivain en herbe peut rêver. Ton soutien et tes conseils me sont très précieux. _

_Merci à Androma pour me faire autant rire…Si jamais je revois cet épisode d'NCIS, je risque de prendre un fou rire...Tu me demanderais de quoi ça parle que je serai incapable de répondre. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance et j'espère que ce chapitre vaudra le 6 de Once upon…_

_Et merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici._

_Joyeux Noël !!!_

**Chapitre 20 : Sunrise**

Jack ne parvint pas à perdre connaissance. Même lorsque la respiration de Carter se fit régulière contre son cou, il ne parvint pas à abandonner. C'était plus fort que lui. L'instinct de conservation était maître.

Il jeta un regard à Teal'c. Lui aussi semblait imperméable au sommeil. Sans doute étaient-ils des idéaux guerriers. Ils ne renonçaient jamais. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, Jack révisa son jugement. Le froid était désormais douloureux à inhaler et la fatigue pesait sur lui avec la force du plomb. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que les ténèbres qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui l'emportent…

Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il perçut une lumière inhabituelle devant ses paupières. Soudain, une cacophonie insupportable bourdonna à ses oreilles et le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Le décor avait changé.

« Sam ! Jackson ! Teal'c ! »

Quelqu'un voltigeait autour de lui, appelant chacun des membres de son équipe. Il finit par se fixer sur Daniel et Vala et arracher les couvertures pour trouver leurs jugulaires. Jack finit par réaliser que c'était Mitchell. Sa main se posa sur l'abdomen de Vala et la retira pleine de sang.

« Merde. Il me faut une équipe médicale. Vala, en premier. »

Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent aussi de Sam. Elle devait avoir une hémorragie interne. Sa respiration était laborieuse et hachée. Un homme s'agenouilla près de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas.

« Général O'Neill ? »

Jack voulut appeler Mitchell mais sa voix ne répondait pas. L'homme fit un geste vers Sam, et Jack la serra plus fort, imitant inconsciemment l'attitude précédente de Daniel. Il devait la protéger. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis le Colonel Josh Radman, mon Général. Je commande l'_Indépendance_. »

Josh Radman…Ca lui disait quelque chose…Mais ce n'était pas bon. Il ne devait pas lui laisser Sam. Non. Mitchell. Il devait parler à Mitchell.

« Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil au Colonel Carter, Général. »

Jack grogna. C'était primaire et impulsif. Ca suffit à le faire reculer. Aussitôt, Mitchell délaissa Teal'c pour s'approcher.

« Mon Général ? Tout va bien ? »

Rassemblant toute la force qu'il lui restait, Jack eut toute la peine du monde à prononcer des mots intelligibles. « Carter…Blessée… »

Radman fronça aussitôt les sourcils, son visage prenant une expression inquiète purement déplacée dans ces circonstances, et ses mains se tendirent vers la jeune femme. Jack recula, emmenant Carter avec lui. « Non…Pas lui… »

Le commandant voulut protester, un geste de la main de la part de Mitchell le stoppa net. « Cet homme a tué plus de Goa'ulds qu'aucune autre créature dans cette galaxie. A votre place, je ne chercherai pas à discuter. »

Il y avait, dans sa voix, une admiration et un amusement qui déplaisait à Jack. Mais pas tant que l'expression de Radman. Mitchell se pencha vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil au visage grisonnant de Sam. « Est-ce que je peux l'emmener, mon Général ? Elle doit voir un docteur. Je veillerai sur elle, je vous le promets. »

Il jaugea Mitchell du regard, ayant totalement conscience d'avoir un comportement incohérent. Il préférait Mitchell à Radman. Cent fois. Il hocha la tête et le laissa emporter la femme qu'il aimait loin de lui. Dès que le Colonel se fut éloigné, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, trois infirmiers se jetèrent sur Jack. Il eut beau protester pour la forme, les sédatifs étaient les biens venus. Il ne savait pas comment allaient les autres…Vala…Daniel…Teal'c…Carter…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_3 semaines plus tard…_

« Rappelez moi encore une fois pourquoi c'est nous qui nous payons la peinture ? »

Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jack tandis que Mitchell se plaignait pour la dixième fois. Sam, Vala et lui étaient assis par terre, dos au mur, et étaient actuellement occupés à manger des chips tout en supervisant le travail de Daniel, Cameron et Teal'c. Ces trois derniers étaient en train de peindre la cuisine de la toute nouvelle maison de Sam et Jack en jaune canari. Elle avait choisi les couleurs…

« Vous voulez que je vous réexplique encore une fois, Mitchell ? Si vous étiez venu avec nous, c'est vous qui auriez fait toutes ces petites escapades sous marines, je n'aurais pas une luxation du genou, Carter n'aurait probablement pas de côte cassée, et Vala ne se serait certainement pas fait poignarder. »

C'était un raisonnement tangible que Jack avait mis au point quand Carter avait posé le problème de la peinture. Choisir la maison en béquilles n'avait posé aucun problème, peindre en revanche…Et les garçons n'avaient pas l'air emballé par l'idée d'aider. Vala avait naturellement tout de suite apporté son soutien à Sam, affirmant que Daniel serait ravi d'apporter sa contribution. Elle devait déjà le mener par le bout du nez parce que celui-ci avait accepté sans plus tergiverser. Comment le Colonel avait convaincu Teal'c était un mystère. Elle avait apparemment menacé de révéler quelque chose à Ishta que la jeune amazone n'apprécierait pas. Et puisque Mitchell se sentait délaissé par son équipe…

« Vous savez, mon Général, je commence à me dire que j'étais mieux seul avec ma télé. »

Jack croqua délibérément dans une chips. « Je peux en faire un ordre si vous préférez. »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes à la retraite. »

Jack échangea un regard avec Vala. La jeune femme sourit, comprenant instantanément où il voulait en venir. Dingue, ce que Vala et lui pouvaient être complémentaires quand il s'agissait d'asticoter leurs amis. Elle n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Oui, mais Sam ne l'est pas et elle est plus gradée que vous. » Radieuse, Vala attendit la réplique qui ne manquerait pas d'être véhémente.

« Sam ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! » Il chercha le regard du Colonel en soutien. « N'est ce pas, Sam ? » Amenée pour la première fois dans la conversation, Sam leva la tête. Dévisageant l'homme qui la toisait du haut de l'échelle, elle garda le silence.

« Carter ! » supplia presque Cameron.

Souriante, Sam reprit une poignée de chips. « Vous avez oublié un coin sur votre droite, Cam. »

Dépité et sachant qu'il avait perdu, Mitchell retourna à sa tâche sous l'éclat de rire moqueur de Vala, combiné à celui plus discret de Jack.

Vala ne résista que quelques minutes avant de désigner un point au dessus de Daniel. « Il y a une trace, là, Daniel. »

L'archéologue leva les yeux au ciel avant de se planter devant eux, mains sur les hanches. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas nous aider au lieu de tout critiquer ? »

Immédiatement, le regard de Vala se fit plus provoquant. « Parce que Carolyn a insisté sur le fait que je ne devais pas faire plus de deux heures d'activité physique par jour. Alors, si je passe deux heures à peindre, je ne pourrai plus rien faire d'autre de la journée…Comme ce soir, par exemple…Je devrais aller me coucher tôt…Et seule… »

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, avant de lever les mains. « D'accord, excuse valable. »

Les gloussements que Sam étouffa dans l'épaule de Jack furent nettement audibles pour tous. Vu que Vala ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son hilarité, ça passa relativement inaperçu. Par solidarité, Mitchell et Jack s'abstinrent de rire. Même si la tentation était intense.

« Et vous deux ? »

Ignorant de son mieux les spasmes de Sam et son fou rire retenu, Jack prit un air innocent avant de désigner son genou, désormais libre d'attelle. « Lam a dit que je ne devais pas forcer dessus. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. « Et depuis quand vous écoutez les docteurs ? »

Un sourire ironique sur le visage, Jack répliqua. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'obéissais. Disons que je privilégie…d'autres types d'activités… »

La claque indignée que Sam asséna sur son bras renseigna clairement Daniel sur le genre d'activité en question. S'éclaircissant la gorge, son regard se posa sur Sam. « Et vous ? Vos côtes vont mieux, non ? »

Elle grimaça, son visage redevenant sérieux. « Ca tire encore un peu. »

Daniel n'insista pas, se reconnaissant lui aussi vaincu. Il retourna gentiment à sa peinture. Teal'c ne tenta même pas de se dérober à la tache, ce qui convainquit Jack d'enquêter sur cette histoire dont Ishta ne devait pas entendre parler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cameron donna un coup de coude au Jaffa. Teal'c leva un sourcil et le dévisagea, certaines coutumes terriennes étaient toujours étranges à ses yeux. « N'empêche, ce sont des couples bizarres, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le silence stoïque du Jaffa le poussa à lever les yeux au ciel. « Ah, oui, où ai-je la tête…Je dirige une équipe composé de deux extraterrestres et de deux scientifiques…Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange dans le fait que Boucle d'Or finisse avec le héros de l'histoire, que l'archéologue se mette en ménage avec la pirate interstellaire et que le Jaffa sorte avec une amazone ? Si je n'avais pas personnellement affronté un dragon, je me demanderai si je ne suis pas complètement fou. »

Sans daigner répondre, Teal'c retourna à son mur, passant avec application le pinceau de haut en bas. La voix moqueuse de Jack répondit à sa question.

« Vous êtes jaloux, Mitchell…Et soyez gentil, arrêtez d'appeler Carter, Boucle d'Or. »

Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité réelle dans le ton, cependant, Cameron prit l'avertissement pour ce qu'il était.

« Jaloux, moi ? Naaan ! Mais, maintenant que vous êtes tous casés, je vais être le célibataire de la bande… »

Sam toussota. « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un. »

Vala et elle échangèrent un regard, avant que la pirate renchérisse. « Oui, jetez vous à l'eau. Je connais un docteur qui n'attends que ça…» Elle grimaça quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Plus d'aventure aquatique avant longtemps, pitié…

Mitchell soupira avant de se remettre à donner de violents coups de pinceaux sur le mur. « Arrêtez de jouer les entremetteuses, toutes les deux. »

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent troublées que par le bruit du paquet de chips, et le splatch de la peinture que Cameron étalait sur le mur. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Jack donna une légère tape sur le bras de Vala pour attirer son attention.

« Bravo, Vala ! Vous avez réussi à en mettre deux sur trois au travail. J'accorde le dernier à Sam. » Il leva un sourcil quand Teal'c se retourna vers lui. « Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Ishta ? »

Le Jaffa ne bougea pas, ne menaça pas. Un regard suffit. Jack retourna à son paquet de chips, penaud. Ne jamais contrarier un Jaffa. Jamais. Le baiser volé que Sam posa sur sa joue le consola quelque peu…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole ses biscuits sans le moindre scrupule.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, Jack appuya sa tête contre le mur. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus étaient réunies dans cette pièce. Et elles étaient en bonne santé. Plus que ça même, si on regardait Daniel. Il sautait partout et avait en permanence un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ca ne durerait peut-être pas…Peut-être que si…Aussi égoïste que ce soit, tout ce qui importait à Jack était que son propre sourire reste en place. Mais ça, c'était un fait acquis. Tant que Carter était avec lui, Jack sourirait. C'était un nouveau voyage qui s'ouvrait à eux. Mais c'était un voyage qu'ils feraient tous ensemble. Ils étaient SG1. Et SG1 s'en sortait toujours…

**#The end#**


End file.
